Hope for a future
by QueenYoda
Summary: "So we hope, all of us, that the fact his eyes were blue means that Anakin is still in there, that Vader hasn't corrupted our friend all the way through," he lowered his voice. "That he is still the Chosen One" Obi-wan stopped, because there was nothing more to say.
1. Chapter 1

_"Things between us have not run smoothly lately,"_ Obi-wan said. _"But you must never doubt my commitment to you." _

_-Jude Watson, Jedi Quest_

* * *

~Ahsoka's POV~

_Mustafar always had been Ahsoka's least favorite planet, the place just popped with the look of evil. And it popped now, the lava spewed and crackled and spun as if it were enjoying the show. Ahsoka wondered if maybe it was. _

_ She let out a slow breath, choking slightly on the acrid smoke. Or maybe she was choking from disgust. She could still see the bodies in her mind, younglings she had helped train, padawan's she had met as a youngling herself. And they had all been displayed on the ground, bloody and dead. And a lightsaber wound through some of their hearts. _

_ Ahsoka hadn't believed it, when Master Yoda had showed them the holo-gram. Her master was being framed, he had to have been. He would never do something like this. He would never betray The Jedi. He would never betray __**her. **_

_ At least, that is what she had thought, before this, before she and Obi-wan stowed away on Padme's ship. Apparently Sky-guy had gone and married Padme, it hadn't been a big surprise to Ahsoka; she had known that her Master and senator Amidala were more than friends. _

_ And the three years part? Eh, no, that hadn't been a big shock either; this was Anakin Skywalker they were talking about. But the pregnant piece of the puzzle? Maybe the masters were right; he was too reckless and impulsive. But they had been too right too late. _

_ Now, this was the end._

_ Ahsoka ran down the bank, feeling the heat rise up in her boots, searing the feet inside, but she didn't care, she had to get to Master Kenobi, she had to help! Of course, in their strife to kill or control each other, they had destroyed the mining base, which had huge chunks drifting in the thick orange magma. _

_ Ahead of her, two sticks of glowing power swirled around each other as if in a mystic dance. Both blue. One good the other newly bad. How had this happened? How had this Sith managed to turn two brothers against each other? How had he over-ruled years of friendship and trust so quickly? Simple, he had used fear, and anger, and attachment. _

_ Ahsoka swiped a hand over her eyes, which had droplets of water streaming from her eyes, a sob escaped her throat as ash battered her face and back. This couldn't be true; her master could not be that creature._

_ Anakin Skywalker was not a Sith, he didn't idolize killing and hatred, he had seen what those things did to people. He had fought against it for most of his life; he had almost been killed by the people who wielded it as a weapon. _

_ What in the name of the force was he doing fighting with it now? All to save the woman he had just almost strangled with his own hands? And the baby he could have crushed inside of her? _

_ Ahsoka was there, and her wide, predatory blue eyes caught site of her two mentors, the men she admired the most. _

_ She heaved in breaths as fire was reflected in her eyes, behind the fire, Obi-wan jumped onto the bank in front of her, lightsaber poised and face strained. He didn't want to do this, force; even Ahsoka could see how desperately he didn't want to fight this battle. How could Anakin not see it?_

_ "It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground!" Obi-wan called over. Ahsoka looked at her fallen master, wondering if any sense would occur to him, if he would realize that this was a fight he could not win, not easily anyway. And against Obi-wan? More tears ran down her cheeks as she realized what Obi-wan would have to do. _

_ "You underestimate my power!" Anakin roared. Ahsoka shook her head, hand over her heart, which was thumping wildly. Obi-wan stared at Anakin incredulously "don't try it," he pleaded hoarsely. Would he? Sith or no Sith, this man was angry, and desperate and over-confident. That made for a bad combination. _

_ With a roar of rage, Anakin flipped off his platform and toward Obi-wan, who raised his lightsaber, about to lacerate her master. "No!" Ahsoka didn't know what possessed her to jump, but she did, and tackled master Kenobi to the ground, both of them tumbling towards the lava. _

_ The heat bubbled near her back Lekku, scorching it. She gritted her teeth and looked up to see a wide gash in Master Kenobi's shoulder. He glanced at her, losing consciousness, Ahsoka felt shame and guilt run through her as she scrambled up, sobbing freely now. What had she done? _

_ Desperately, she pushed him away from the magma, but the bank seemed to be melting from under her; they both kept slipping back down. She glanced up, and met the sickly yellow eyes of Anakin Skywalker, looking down at them almost curiously, as if they were turtles that had been turned on their backs and were trying to right themselves again. _

_ He was her last chance, and that amounted almost to nothing._

_ "Master!" she cried. She threw her body over Obi-wan's as they slid down toward the lava. Extending a hand, her eyes pleaded with the Jedi she had once known. _

_ Anakin stared at her for a moment, as if in a trance, before he stepped forward and grabbed her hand. Ahsoka tightened her grip on Obi-wan. "If I go, he goes too," she said firmly. Anakin nodded and Ahsoka could have sworn she saw a flash of blue in his eyes. "I never intended to leave him, Ahsoka" he answered. _

_ Ahsoka glared at him for a moment as he pulled them up, and then she turned her attention to Obi-wan. The Jedi master was falling into unconsciousness, his eyes rolling back into his head as the wound bled out. _

_ "Thank you, Ahsoka" he whispered. Ahsoka stared at him, and Anakin froze, also staring. Thank you? What in the galaxy could he be thanking her for? "I never would have…. Been able to live… With myself. Thank… You" and he let out a slow breath, his head sinking back. _

_ Ahsoka glanced up at Anakin, and was surprised to see tears in his eyes as he smiled. His eyes were blue, for that second, they were blue, and it was that second that meant everything to Ahsoka in the time to come. It was that second that gave the Jedi hope, and a future._


	2. Jedi Prisoners

~Ahsoka's POV~

Ahsoka had always loved morning, or, more precisely, listening to it. She had loved listening to the quiet of the temple, allowing her thoughts to twirl in her head without distraction.

Morning offered a new day, one she could control to make better or worse than the one before. Morning was a time she could dream and plan for the day ahead, plan to be the hero of the day.

But now morning only snapped her out of her dreas, the only place safe from Sith and prisons. Now she dreaded morning, another day in this horrible place that used to be the senate building, a symbol of peace and democracy now smoldered. Only a couple hundred meters away, the ruined remains of her home still stood.

Ahsoka looked around her room; she had grown accustomed to it in the week she had been here. She had no clue who had lived here before, but they obviously hadn't lived simply.

Her bed was like three beds smashed into one, a couple of feet surrounded her on both sides. Her bed spread was a dark, smooth burgundy, and her room was a light maroon.

A desk, two brown comfy couches, a book shelf, and a balcony with a beautiful view of the stars at night and tall buildings during the day were the flashiest features.

Too bad the balcony was ray shielded so that even if one day she did turn suicidal (which the thought that she would wasn't always far from her mind) she couldn't end it that way. Through her glass doors leading to the balcony, the sun shone in dimly, deterred by her curtains.

Ahsoka sighed and studied the bandage on her arm, it was from her…. Surgery. Meaning that Anakin had had his Empire doctors put a chip in both her and Obi-wan, so that they could not access the force, couldn't even touch it.

Ahsoka had felt both blind, deaf and naked the first few days, but her predatory instincts sharpened without the force holding it back, so the world sensing wasn't lacking. The self-control and warmth and peace were though.

She was constantly cold, shivering even in her blankets and sleep. And emotions stayed with her now, she couldn't release her despair or anger into the force, so it sat in her gut like iron.

Her teeth had returned to their original form as well, sharpening like a cat's jaws. She was more aggressive and predatory, often stalking the clone guards unconsciously or tearing at her food like an animal.

Her finger nails had grown long and sharp until now they were claws. Ahsoka sighed and looked at them, picking at the dirt under them; she had kind of liked her human formed nails better. She looked so sinister now.

_ Speaking of sinister,_ Ahsoka thought as the doors were pushed open by the force and into the room walked Darth Vader. His cape flowed behind him gently as he strode over to her bed with a cheerful smile. He stood over her with a twinkle in his yellow eyes.

Anger bubbled inside Ahsoka. How could he stand there, so smug, when he kept them as prisoners? When he treated them like property? Ahsoka sat up quickly, baring her fangs at him in a hiss, completely losing all human composure.

Anakin didn't seem worried, only intrigued. "I think your teeth have actually gotten longer, snips. What next, a tail?" Anakin-no, not Anakin, this monster was **not** her master- Vader teased.

"Ever heard of knocking, Darth?" Ahsoka demanded angrily. "I thought you would be asleep, I wanted to wake you up," The Sith replied calmly.

He used to wake her up, when he had gotten used to having her as a padawan and their bond had strengthened, he had actually taken to listening to the morning quiet with her, but that was then.

That was over.

"Why? Why can't you let me sleep?" Ahsoka groaned. "Because, I don't want you getting lazy and fat," still, he tried to joke. When Ahsoka only glowered at him, he switched tactics.

"Actually, I woke you up because Padme is having contractions and she said she wanted you. She looked like she was in some pain so I shut-up and came to wake you," he said with a shrug.

He looked perfectly calm, but Ahsoka could see the concern in his eyes; the plead for her to hurry and get up. Ahsoka threw off her blankets, and shivered violently when the cold air hit her bare legs. She slept in only a T-shirt, two robes covering the rest of her.

"Are you okay?" Anakin asked reaching to put an arm around her. The second his hand touched her shoulder, Ahsoka hissed again, warning him. "Don't you **ever** touch me!" She shouted angrily. "Alright, alright," Anakin growled putting his hands up in defense. "I was only trying to help, no need to go predator on me" he said.

Ahsoka glared at him for a moment before saying "tell Padme I'll be there in a second."

Anakin nodded and sprinted out. Ahsoka sighed and walked into her bathroom to get dressed for another day in prison.

* * *

~Obi-wan's POV~

Reduced to this. The once great Obi-wan Kenobi reduced to a mere prisoner. The Negotiator, the hero of Democracy, the flawless gentleman and charming politician, prisoner.

Now, he had been a prisoner before, many times, in fact. He had been captured and tortured for information that he never gave. But that was heroic, that was noble; and everyone loved him even more after each beating.

But captured by his own brother and son, confined by the friend he wasn't sure he would have even been able to kill. The fact that this was what he was reduced to is what made it painful.

Obi-wan sat next to Padme, powerless to help as she let out slow breaths. "Are you sure it isn't anything more serious?" Obi-wan asked worriedly. The esteemed senator seemed to be in too much pain to be having a simple contraction. Surely this child was on its way?

Padme smiled feebly, a miracle surely. "I would know if my water broke, Obi-wan. It's just a little stomach ache is all" she said breathlessly. Obi-wan had to give her points for bravery and strength.

Even pregnant, she was trying to calm him, trying to stay together in front of him. And he was reduced to taking her comfort when he should be the one giving more than he could. All that he could. Suddenly, Ahsoka walked in, followed by Ana-no, followed by Vader.

Ahsoka came and knelt next to Padme, taking her hand comfortingly. Obi-wan felt another stab of anger at his former apprentice at the sight of her. Ahsoka was shivering violently, as if beyond the capability of warmth.

Her eyes were still red, she had been crying, no doubt, but her face was stony and proud. _She is only a child, a young child who has seen war and death and pain, and now has been betrayed by her own master, it isn't right _Obi-wan thought angrily.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Ahsoka asked Padme, who waited a moment before answering. "Ten minutes, is that good?" She looked at Ahsoka anxiously. Obi-wan heard Anakin gulp behind him. Ahsoka put her right Lekku to Padme's womb, her advanced ears listening for a heartbeat.

"Yes, for someone eight months into their pregnancy, it means you're on track, I think" she answered. Padme let out a breath of relief and Anakin un-tensed behind him.

"You really should let a doctor look at you, Padme" Anakin said. "Ahsoka doesn't know everything, and there may be something she can't hear inside of you. I would sleep better **knowing** that you're on track" he said worriedly.

"No, I don't trust any of your stupid Sith doctors near my baby," Padme snapped. "I could swear I hear two heart-beats" Ahsoka muttered. Obi-wan scooted closer.

"Do you really think I'd let anyone I didn't trust near the baby?" The Sith demanded. "I don't care if** you** trust him, I need too. This is **my** child,** I'm** going through the pain, **I'm** birthing it, **I** decide who will handle my child, and **I** deem Ahsoka qualified enough," Padme told him.

"Do you believe there could be something else wrong, that you aren't seeing?" Obi-wan whispered as they argued. "The heart-beat and breathing seem to be fine," Ahsoka observed. "But there are a million things going on in there right now, if it's something worrisome, I'll probably hear it, but I can't be absolutely sure," Ahsoka sighed.

Obi-wan put a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing in life is 'absolutely sure' young one. You are doing your best, and that is all that matters" he said. Ahsoka nodded and looked up. And in her eyes, Obi-wan saw every emotion he himself was feeling. Despair, Anger, fear, longing, hurt, guilt, and, dimly, a sense of hope.

"Fine!" Anakin shouted throwing up his hands. "Whatever. I trust Ahsoka too, so it's not a big deal," he crossed his arms huffily. "It kicked me!" Ahsoka suddenly blurted, she looked down, fascinated.

"It did, I felt it too," Padme agreed grinning from ear to ear. Obi-wan looked down at Padme's swollen stomach as Anakin knelt next to them. "It did?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, feel," Padme, in her evident excitement, grabbed his hand-the real hand- and placed it over Ahsoka's. Obi-wan saw a tiny lump of skin rise under their palms.

"Hah, hah! It'll be a strong baby!" Anakin declared, exhilarated. Obi-wan couldn't help the smile that bit at his mouth, this was the moment. A family moment where they forgot titles and roles and wars for a second. They only remembered the child inside of Padme. A child of hope.

Suddenly, Anakin's comm. link beeped, and reality broke through their defense. Anakin was A Sith, the Republic was dead, and The Jedi had been slaughtered. They were prisoners of a war that had ended in tyranny.

Anakin growled and Ahsoka snatched her hand away from his. Padme tensed under his touch. Anakin stood, his eyes still glued to his un-born child. "I'll be back in tonight," he said. None of them asked where he was going; they already knew it would be nowhere good.

Anakin left, his shoulders sagging sadly. "Help me stand," Padme sighed. Obi-wan and Ahsoka grabbed her hands, hauling her to her feet silently. Padme wobbled for a bit before regaining her balance. Obi-wan stroked his beard contemplatively, and glanced at Ahsoka.

"It's sad, how short a time we get in happiness," the young girl said. "It will get better when the baby is born," Padme said confidently. "Will it?" Obi-wan asked.

"I doubt the birth of his children, no matter how wonderful a moment it turns out to be, will turn Anakin back to the side of the light," he said. "We can't lose hope," Ahsoka broke in sternly.

"I saw his eyes master, on Mustafar, they were blue. For that one second they were blue. Anakin is still in there somewhere. I know he is" she said. Obi-wan nodded, he believed her; he believed her too much. A second was all they had, that one second that his eyes were blue. It was all they could hold on too, the only thing they could hope for.

"I'm just saying not to get to excited about it," he said. "It will be a very long time until I'm excited again," Padme laughed cheerlessly. They fell silent for a moment, before Padme shuffled into the kitchen.

"Obi-wan, can you make me some tea please? Ahsoka could you put on some movie or something? There's nothing else to do" she said shuffling into the warm living area and sinking into a large, pillow filled rocking chair.

"Alright," Ahsoka walked to look into a cabinet for a suitable movie while Obi-wan made Padme some sweetened tea. He draped a blanket over Ahsoka while he passed by, in some way to give her warmth.

He handed Padme her cup and sat in the couch as Ahsoka held up three different movies. "Alright, movie time. Which one?" She asked. Padme pointed to the second movie and Obi-wan shrugged indifferently.

Ahsoka nodded and slid it in before doing a back-flip to the couch, landing next to Obi-wan. She nudged him slightly in gratitude for the blanket and they started the movie, and the day.


	3. Nessacary lies

~Anakin's POV~

Anakin hated kneeling, in fact, it was something he hated about the Sith. The Jedi just bowed, a slight curling of the waist that meant respect, you were still level with the person, and would still meet eye to eye, but the Sith made you lower than him. Sidious wanted Anakin to be less than him, when Anakin knew he was so much more.

He knelt before his master's throne, his head bowed. "You called for me, my master?" He asked. "Yes," Sidious growled, his chair was turned, his back to Anakin, but he clearly heard the anger in his voice.

"I hear, young Vader, that you have rescued and housed Anakin Skywalker's apprentice, and master" he said. Anakin gulped, he had been rehearsing for this. "Yes, master" he agreed. "I believe I specifically told you, before you committed Order 66, that even Kenobi is a trader," Anakin nodded.

"You did, master Sidious. And I agree; all Jedi are traders to the Republic. But I want revenge against the man who tricked me," he gritted his teeth. Obi-wan had always been jealous of his power, his own master, Obi-wan had never accepted him, always thought of him as a threat because he wasn't a goody-two-shoes nobody like him.

He was angry, but for some reason, he also still cared for the old man, he still loved Obi-wan. Maybe because Obi-wan was the closest thing to a father that he had. Obi-wan had raised him from a slave to a Jedi; he owed, in a way, everything to Obi-wan.

"Death wouldn't be nearly enough to quench my thirst for revenge, to re-pay my years of pain he caused me," Anakin felt a lump in his throat, because Obi-wan had hurt him, and so had Padme and Ahsoka.

None of them had loved him, not like he loved them. They hadn't loved him enough to join him in his quest to make the galaxy a better place. All because of what they believed, did his opinion even matter?

"So why not just torture him?" Sidious wondered. Anakin nodded, a smile playing on his lips. "Oh, but I am, master, by taking away his only source of power. By taking the force from him; and making him live without his un-deserved gift. In that is his torture, by reducing him to a prisoner, instead of a Jedi."

Anakin gulped again, feeling a sheen of perspiration on his brow. Ahsoka would have been impressed by his lie. He had no intention whatsoever to torture Obi-wan, he loved his old friend, but Sidious didn't need to know that.

"Hmm, yes, my apprentice, very good. But the girl," Anakin's heart dropped, he hadn't expected Sidious to ask about Ahsoka, he had expected the emperor to over-look her. "I sense her loyalty to the Jedi cause, she will not be turned, as measly a child as she is," he said.

Anakin nodded, that was all too true; Ahsoka wouldn't come anywhere near turning, not for anybody. "No, she won't, my master" he muttered. He closed his eyes, he couldn't let Ahsoka die; she was like a little sister to him. Her death would break his heart, just as Padme's would.

"But she will not be a problem, neither will Kenobi, I promise you. I will contain and break them both of their foolish determination" he vowed. His master was silent for the longest time, in which sweat raged down Anakin's face and his heart hammered in his chest. Finally, Sidious sighed.

"Very well, my friend. I will show mercy this time. You may keep the girl, and Kenobi, but I want guards stationed by their doors and cameras set up in all the rooms. Until you break their wills, they will have to be under constant surveillance," he said.

Anakin nodded in agreement. "You have my word, my master," he said, almost giddy with the fact that, for now, his family was safe and together.


	4. Why?

~Padme's POV~

"I don't know, I don't really like the sound of it," Padme said thoughtfully as Ahsoka shivered under three blankets and Ob-wan looked at her with sad, yet curious eyes. "Ace Amidala, sounds nice to me," Ahsoka said somehow managing to talk clearly through clacking teeth.

Padme looked at her worriedly. "Three blankets and you're still cold?" she asked. Ahsoka shrugged "the force helps different species in different ways," she said. "I thought Togruta were very tolerant of all temperatures," Obi-wan pointed out. Ahsoka nodded "adults are, but the organ responsible for that doesn't start working until the child turns nineteen, I've got two years to go," she said.

Padme frowned worriedly, and wondered how it was a seventeen year old girl had survived all this. The war and death and stress, and now** this**, this catastrophe and betrayal, it was enough to make Padme want to weep.

She shook her head and turned to Obi-wan "are you having any side-effects?" She asked. Obi-wan blinked, as if surprised she had asked about him. "Oh, nothing very serious, only some nightmares and extra stress and such," he said waving his hand dismissively. Padme knew there was probably much more, but she only nodded.

"What time is it?" She asked; they had been talking about potential names for hours, having nothing better to do. "Well past the time young padawan's and pregnant woman should be asleep," Obi-wan announced standing.

Padme had to smile, he sounded so fatherly, as if it was his job to protect them and make sure they ate their vegetables and things like that. In truth, now that her husband was a Sith, and so unpredictable with his anger that he scared her, she looked up to Obi-wan for protection and comfort.

Even though he had just lost his home and family and everything else that had been important to him. They both had, and they had been so brave about it.

Padme sighed and stretched out her hands, wiggling her fingers in a silent request for help. Ahsoka walked up and grabbed her hands, easily hauling her heavy self up. Padme wobbled at first, before falling back into her seat.

"You know what? I think I'll just sleep here for the night," Padme said with a little laugh, but it was hollow and cold. She had no husband, he had been eaten away by a monster, what reason did she have to laugh and enjoy life? Her Ani was gone.

_No_, Padme thought. _He's not gone, Padme. Like Ahsoka said_, _I_ _can't lose_ _hope that he's still in there, somewhere_, she thought sternly. "Are you sure?" Obi-wan asked, crinkling his brows.

"We could carry you, Padme" Ahsoka offered. Padme only smiled and leaned back farther in her chair. "No thank you, Ahsoka," she said. "I'm fine here. Really. You two need your rest" she said.

Ahsoka and Obi-wan glanced at one another, and then Ahsoka had her arm under Padme's and was lifting her up to Obi-wan, who slipped his arms under her waist. Apparently they weren't going to take no for an answer. Padme sighed and patted Obi-wan's arm.

"Well, I suppose I never really had a chance anyway," she said. "Nope," Ahsoka agreed. "I'll take her to bed, Ahsoka, get some sleep," Obi-wan said. Ahsoka nodded and squeezed Padme's hand. "Goodnight, Padme," she said. Padme squeezed back. "You too, Ahsoka," she said.

Ahsoka broke off and walked into her own room. Obi-wan carried her into her bedroom and set her on the bed, "do you need any more help?" He asked. "I should be fine, But thank you, Obi-wan," Padme said. Obi-wan nodded and walked out, flicking off the light as he went.

Padme sighed and laid down, he had seemed so sad. And older than he was, Padme felt her teeth clench, Darth Vader had done this to them. He had imprisoned and confided them within this cruel reminder of what the Republic could have been.

Anakin would never have done this, never have done any of this. He would never have tried to choke her; he would never have tried to kill his master and apprentice. He would never have served the darkness.

Why hadn't she seen Darth Vader in him, why hadn't she been able to help her husband past his demons? Why hadn't he come to a conclusion himself? Anakin was intelligent; he was strong.

And yet he had fallen. And the only question Padme wanted to know, desperately, was why.


	5. I'm still here, master

~Obi-wan's POV~  
_"Master!" A voice screamed. Obi-wan twirled around, trying to find the owner of the voice through the thick haze of red ash and smoke around him. _

_ He was back on Mustafar, the lava bubbling below the platform where Padme had first encountered her fallen husband. _

_ He looked around, he knew this voice, he had longed for it during the fight, he had thought of it every single day since the battle. "Obi-wan; help me!" The voice was pleading, trying to reach him._

_ It was the voice of the boy he had trained, of the boy he had met; the slave child Qui-gon had introduced him too over a decade ago. _

_ And then, a shadow. From inside the compound in front of him came a small, skinny boy, his clothes no better than rags and his wide, curious blue eyes trained on him. The boy stopped, a few feet in front of him. _

_ Obi-wan felt joy immobilize him, was this really, could it actually be? "Anakin?" He croaked. The nine year old stood there, a smile on his face and tears overflowing his eyes. _

_ Obi-wan felt hot tears sting at his own. In front of him stood his son, the friend he had nurtured and raised for most of his life. That boy __**was **__his life. Slowly, he sank to his knees, arms spread wide in welcome. _

_ In a bolt of sudden speed, Anakin ran forward and slammed into him in a hug. Obi-wan wrapped him in a tight embrace. "Anakin, I…" what could he say? How could he apologize for failing Anakin? _

_ For not being a good enough friend? For not being there? For not being the master Qui-gon would have been? "Master, do you believe I'm here?" Anakin asked. Obi-wan frowned and put his hands on Anakin's shoulders. _

_ "What do you mean; my padawan?" He asked. "Do you believe I'm here, in front of you?" Anakin asked again irritably, as if Obi-wan was just purposefully being difficult. "I see you," Obi-wan replied, thoroughly confused. _

_ "Yes!" Anakin threw his arms around Obi-wan's neck. "Promise you won't give up on me, master? I'm here, I'm still here!" Anakin let out a sob. Obi-wan grabbed the back of his head, frightened by his padawan's strange behavior. What was going on? Why was Anakin acting as if Obi-wan couldn't see him? _

_ "Anakin, calm down. I see you, why are you acting this way?" Obi-wan tried to get Anakin to let go, so that he could meet his eyes. But Anakin kept a firm hold on his neck._

_ "He put me in a cage, Obi-wan, and I had to watch," Anakin let out another sob. "I had to watch and know that I wasn't strong enough to stop him!" He cried. _

_ "Who, Anakin?" Obi-wan asked, stroking the boy's hair, his heart beat rapidly in his chest, fear making his breaths short. "Who imprisoned you? What did he make you watch?" He asked. "Vader!" Anakin screamed. _

_ Obi-wan froze. No, this was a dream, his dream. The dream where he got his apprentice back, where he could start again and this time, get things right. Vader didn't exist here. Pain didn't exist here. Here, he didn't fail Anakin. Not here too. _

_ "Vader?" he gasped. "Yes! I let him free, master, because I thought he would help me save Padme, and then I could put him away, after I had saved her. But he took over; he threw me in a cage, Obi-wan! I killed them!" Anakin fell into a fit of tears, sobbing into Obi-wan's shoulder. _

_ "I killed them, and I keep killing! All the blood….. Obi-wan; help me! Take Vader away, Obi-wan, don't leave me here alone, master! Don't give up on me!" He begged. _

_Obi-wan had no clue what cruel trick his mind was playing on him now. He didn't want to know, he just wanted Anakin back. He just wanted to be free. "I won't, Anakin, I promise you" he whispered. _

_ Anakin looked up; and Obi-wan wiped away his tears. "You promise?" Anakin asked unsurely. "Yes, Anakin. I have no clue what in the universe you're talking about, but I promise padawan," Obi-wan grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him gently. _

_ "I promise we will meet again, alright? Whether in life or death, I will protect you until my last breath. We will always be friends," he said. Anakin smiled, and it was one of the most wonderful things Obi-wan had ever seen. _

_ "I love you, Obi-wan, I won't give up either. I'll fight until the end, just like you taught me," he said. Obi-wan felt a tear run down his cheek. He missed this boy, force he wanted him back so badly. _

_ Anakin wiped away the tear loyally. And then there was a creek. Obi-wan looked down, and noticed that the platform was tilting. He felt himself start to slide into the lava. _

_ "Anakin," he said reaching for the boy. But his fingers touched a leg, not a shoulder. Obi-wan froze, and slowly looked up. Standing over him, a smile on his face; was Darth Vader, his eyes yellow and buzzing with fury. "No," Obi-wan whispered, what had this monster done with Anakin? _

_ He leapt, about to tackle the Sith to the ground. But he stopped in mid-air, a fist wrapped around his throat. "Oh, poor Obi-wan," The Sith mocked. "Looking for your little boy?" he pointed to heap behind them. _

_ Blood spilled from its chest area, staining the dirty rags he was clothed in. "I'm afraid he wasn't acting like a good boy, he was just so tired, exhausted really. I found it only sensible to put him to bed for you," he smiled. _

_ Obi-wan screamed, lashing out at the Sith. "No!" he cried. "You can't do this!" The body slowly started sliding downwards, and vanished over the edge. "Anakin!" Obi-wan screamed. "Anakin, no! Anakin!" he shouted. There was a splash before a fountain of lava spewed into the air. "Anakin!"_

"Obi-wan!" A new voice yelled. Obi-wan sat up, gasping for breath. Tears ran down his face, mingled with sweat from his forehead. He quickly swiped them away as his eyes adjusted to the dim light around him.

"Obi-wan, come on, I need your help," someone said anxiously. Obi-wan blinked at Darth Vader, and felt a flash of anger; this **thing** had killed his son! He had killed his Anakin!

But suddenly, the eyes looking down at him cleared, and Obi-wan realized that they were blue. Force, they were **blue**.

"Anakin? What is it?" He asked slowly, shocked and delighted out of his wits. "It's Padme, master," Anakin said grabbing his arm. "She's in labor," he said.


	6. Luke and Leia

~Anakin's POV~

Force, why did Obi-wan have to take so long? As if he were in a force-blasted daze and had all the time in the world. He walked around, pulling on his shirt slowly.

Well, since he insisted on going slow, Anakin would get this out, the fear ad apprehension he held in his heart. The pain and guilt.

He would start a new today, and he might as well tell his former master everything, no matter how much of a traitor he was. "Obi-wan, I'm… Afraid," There, he said it. "Afraid?" Obi-wan glanced at him, surprised.

"Yes, what if my dream comes true? What if I can't save her?" Anakin babbled. "Or, worse yet, what if both her and the baby dies, Obi-wan? What if I have to decide between my child and my wife? What if…"

Obi-wan surprised him by lightly slapping his cheek to get his attention. "Anakin, listen to yourself, don't you sound just a bit crazy to you?" He asked. Anakin glared at him, this was not a time for joking! But Obi-wan's face was serious.

"Honestly, why are you afraid? Your child is getting born today. Asking questions isn't going to do anything but confuse you more. Padme needs you, Ahsoka needs you, your child needs you, and you're asking questions? The fact that you're needed should be what you're focusing on" He replied in that insanely calm voice that made Anakin want to strangle him.

Anakin didn't have time to let his words sink in before there was a scream. Without being told, Obi-wan was behind him. "Where is she?" Obi-wan gasped. "Med-bay!" Anakin called over his shoulder.

_Padme needs you, your child needs you…. _For once, force, the traitor and weakling that was his former master was right. Questions wouldn't do anything, it was out of its control; force he wished it weren't out of his blasted control!

They ran into the med-bay, where the droid scurried around busily. Padme laid in bed, gasping for air as her beautiful face scrunched in agony.

"It's time" she gasped. Ahsoka stood as they ran in, Obi-wan joined him in hovering over the bed as Anakin grabbed Padme's hand tightly.

"How long?" He asked. "About a half hour, sir, everything is going as planned," the droid said. Anakin felt relief wash through him; at least it was going good so far.

Padme didn't seem to agree, she let out a blood-curdling scream that echoed in Anakin's ears. "Is she supposed to be in this much pain?" He demanded of the droid. "She _**is**_giving birth, Darth" Ahsoka pointed out.

"But is it supposed to hurt this much?" Anakin demanded irritably. "Yes, life is coming out of me. What's it supposed to feel like?" Padme gasped, clenching her teeth.

"Here comes the first," the droid announced. Anakin felt both fear and excitement flow through him, he beamed at Padme, who smiled feebly back at him. She was so pale, and he could almost feel the energy draining from her hand like running water.

"First?" Obi-wan's voice penetrated through his fog of emotions, and Anakin frowned, **had** the droid said first? "She is having twins" the droid said casually. Anakin went pale and looked at Obi-wan, who stroked his chin thoughtfully, his eyebrow arched in mild surprise.

"Yes! I knew that she was having twins!" Ahsoka cheered throwing a fist into the air. "Next time, Snips, give me a little warning," Anakin gulped, his hand (which had already been sweaty in the first place) now began to shake violently.

"Will…" he licked his dry lips. "Will she be alright? Having twins?" he asked.

But the droid was busy preparing for the new life. Or new lives. Padme gripped his hand tightly, and Anakin heard a few bones crack under the strain. He bit his lip in an attempt not to faint from pain, force, this woman could squeeze!

The pain was only multiplied when Padme let out another agonized scream that more or less sounded like it should have come from a wounded animal.

Anakin gulped and summoned the force, having it on hand just in case he needed it to save Padme. Or attempt to save her.

He let out a cry of pain and gripped his wrist, and Ahsoka bounded to the droid when a new scream clawed at the air.

"It's a boy! Master, it's a boy!" Ahsoka shouted excitedly as the droid passed her the crying baby. Anakin grinned, a son. He had a son. Joy threatened to make him giddy; he bounced on his heels, and kissed Padme on the forehead.

"Padme, did you hear? A son!" he laughed. Padme only nodded, too intent on her task of delivering another baby to be happy. Anakin gasped as her back arched and Padme screamed, in unison to the second child.

He nearly sank to his knees in relief when the droid wrapped the baby expertly, Ahsoka cooing over his son. "And this," the droid said carefully thumping the child on the back to stop its screams. "Happens to be a girl," he said. A girl and a boy.

Anakin took a tentative step forward, but found that his knees trembled with joy. "Here," with gentleness Anakin had rarely seen from him, Obi-wan took the girl from the droid and pressed it into his arms.

Anakin looked down at the tiny face, peaceful in its expression. This was his daughter, his own flesh and blood, born from half his flesh.

Her eyes were closed, but Anakin could sense the curiosity inside of her, the want to see the world behind the darkness.

Tears blurred his vision, but before he could utter a sound, a tiny hand, barely strong enough to hold itself up yet squeezed his hand. It was the best feeling in the entire universe.

She loved him, without having even met him. He could feel her devotion through the force. Her love was one he didn't have to fight for, didn't have to force or earn. She just loved that he was there. She was perfect, in every definition of the word.

"Ani," he hoped she would have the voice of her mother, who broke him out of his trance. He looked up. Padme's hair was plastered onto her face by sweat and tears. Her face was still clammy and agonized, but her eyes glowed in a way that was indescribable. She had never looked more beautiful to Anakin.

She held his son, rocking him gently. "May I introduce you to our son? I'll do it if you introduce me to our daughter" she said. Anakin could have laughed, and he did. But he laughed harder when they switched children.

"What are you going to name them?" Ahsoka asked quietly, as if she weren't sure she was allowed to talk. Anakin could have laughed at such a thought. She was as much the twin's older sister as he was their father.

"I… Have no clue. We only came up with boy names since you," he glanced up at Padme affectionately. "Insisted we were only having a boy" Padme gave him a sheepish grin in reply. "I've been wrong before," she answered. That was true, though Padme was rarely wrong.

"Well, we agreed that Luke should be the name of a boy," Padme said slowly. Anakin nodded, and surprised himself when he turned to Obi-wan. "You know every assortment of languages, Obi-wan. What's a good girl name?" he asked.

Obi-wan cocked both eyebrows, shocked that Anakin had consulted him. "Are you sure?" he asked warily. Anakin nodded quickly, looking at Obi-wan hopefully. Obi-wan had always been the closest thing he had to a father.

He stroked his chin thoughtfully. Ahsoka peered over Padme's shoulder at his daughter. Padme showed her proudly. "Isn't she beautiful?" she asked. Ahsoka nodded, and Anakin could swear he saw a flash of wetness in her blue eyes. "She really is. Sky-guy…"

"That's it!" Obi-wan said snapping his fingers. His face brightened considerably. "What's it?" Padme asked, surprised by his out-burst. "The name, hope. Leia. It means hope in…" He thought for a moment. "Well, I forget what language it is. But it seems suited, don't you think?" he asked.

Anakin looked down at the son in his hands, his son who had a soggy piece of hair stuck to his head. The baby yawned, his toothless gums flashing pink happily. "Luke and Leia, hope and light, yes," he looked down at Padme.

"I like it, do you?" he asked. Padme nodded at once. Anakin grinned, this was the first time they had agreed on something since Mustafar.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder, when he looked up; he saw Obi-wan looking down at the boy in his arms. "Don't tell me I have to train more of you?" Obi-wan sighed.

Anakin smiled and laughed. "Sorry, master, I guess you do," he said. "Hay, don't worry, master Kenobi, I'll help you this time," Ahsoka said putting an elbow on Padme's shoulder.

Padme smiled. "We can all raise them together," she said cheerfully. And she looked as happy as Anakin hadn't seen her in a long time. And she had said 'we' she had called him Ani.

She had forgotten the title he didn't really want right now.

Anakin hadn't been this happy in a long time, if not his whole life. And he was sure, wherever they were, his mother and was-supposed-to-be master were proud.


	7. A spy in the dark

~Obi-wan's POV~

A Month Later:

_ Ouch,_ it was his only thought as Obi-wan sank into his bed. The sun was just now setting, and it had tinted the sky a combination of orange and pink, but Obi-wan could care less. It was at last time for him to relax.

The twins were a handful, to put it lightly. Even at a month old, they constantly craved attention. And with Padme still recovering from having twins and Ahsoka having gotten sick from being cold all the time and confined to bed with a high fever, it was left up to him.

Or at least most of it. Anakin had left planet a few days before on some mission that Obi-wan hadn't bothered to inquire about, he did not want to know.

Luke and Leia made nothing easier for him.

But Padme had pulled herself out of her chair, where he had forced her to sit down, and declared that he was going to bed, that she could handle her own children. And Ahsoka had walked out, sneezed, and decreed that she was going to help.

Obi-wan's protests were deftly ignored.

And thus they came to the present moment, where he laid on his bed, utterly exhausted from crying children and Luke's throw-up. Slowly, his eyes fluttered shut. _Maybe I'll sleep for a few hours. I can relieve Ahsoka and Padme later_ _tonight, _he thought groggily.

But just as he was starting to slip into the sweet slumber he dearly needed, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. His gut wrenched and he sat up, eyes darting from corner to corner. Even without the force, he had been in war long enough to know when someone was watching him.

"I see you still haven't lost your touch, Master Kenobi. Even without the force, that's impressive" a voice, velvety and kind, and obviously woman, called from somewhere above him. Obi-wan looked up, washing all emotion from his face as he searched the ceiling. The sound came from the air duct above him.

"Who are you?" He asked it; pretty sure the woman wasn't going to come down. She surprised him by moving away the steel grill easily and slipping down, her long flexible body landing on the ground without so much as a soft thump.

Obi-wan studied her curiously; he had seen her around the senate building before. She was a human, with milky tanned skin and fire red hair, which was tied into a bun behind her head.

She wore brown leggings that were tight around her legs, and a short sleeved white shirt which framed her perfectly with a standard robe. Freckles decorated the skin around her mouth and nose.

But it was her eyes, her dark violet eyes that captivated him. Thick, black lashes held them in a frame, and they swirled like fog with an intense intelligence and seriousness, but with a touch of humor.

"Who are you?" He couldn't think of any other question, and he was more than just a little disconcerted that there was a strange woman suddenly in his room. What cruel trick was Darth playing on him now?

He had played a multitude of them on him lately. Making projections of his dead Jedi friends stand in his doorway, he had even gone so far as to have Qui-gon stand in front of him one time.

His eyes had been yellow, each and every time. The fact that he was gone was a relief; those images had made Obi-wan's heart scream and tweak itself into anguished knots. He was truly alone, the last Jedi of his now fallen brethren. His family and reason for living was gone.

The twins and girls were his only concern now. The only reason he hadn't driven a knife into his chest in defeat.

"My name is Anova," the woman replied putting her hands on her hips and studying him intensely. Obi-wan crossed his arms, face devoid of emotion. "Alright then, why are you here?" It was the next question that came to mind, as foolish as it sounded. Anova didn't answer. Instead flicking out a holo-projector.

She pushed a button and a tiny hologram recording of Yoda appeared. Obi-wan felt his heart skip about ten beats and his breathing halted. Master Yoda? The grand master of an order that was supposedly dead? The last time he had seen him was before he had gone to kill Anakin.

Tears flooded Obi-wan's eyes at the hunched figure. But was it a trick? He didn't have time to ponder before Yoda began to speak. "Master Kenobi, find you alright and alive, I hope Anova does. Your instructions, I have, if succeed she does. In a perfect position you and young Tano are in to spy on Lord Vader."

Spy on Anakin? Alright, noted that Anakin had turned to the dark side and destroyed the Jedi order, but all the same, Obi-wan wasn't sure if he could-successfully or unsuccessfully- spy on the boy that used to be his best friend. Even in holo-gram form, Yoda seemed to read his mind.

"The boy you trained, he is no longer, remember this you must. Help young Tano understand this as well. As much information without causing suspicion, you must receive, to help the rebel cause re-build the republic," the Republic? They were going to re-build it? For the first time in a very long time, Obi-wan felt excitement rush through him.

"Come often, Anova will. Trust her, you can. Collect your information she will," the green aliens eyes glistened for a moment. "Defeated we have not been, Obi-wan. Do not lose hope, my friend. Believe in you, I do, Obi-wan. The future; lies in your hands it does. May the force be with you," he said before the picture faded away.

Obi-wan gulped, those words resounding in his head. _The future; lies in your_ _hands it does…_ His hands. The exact same hands that couldn't kill the monster that slaughtered his family. **_They were doomed_**.

He gulped and looked up at Anova, who was tucking the holo-projector back into her pocket. "So, he joined the rebellion?" He asked. Anova nodded and folded her hands behind her back professionally. "Yes, he and the others," she stopped, staring at him, realizing her mistake.

But Obi-wan could only notice the rapid beating of his heart, and how it sounded like a drum while blood rushed in his ears. "Others?" He croaked. "So there are more Jedi? More alive; not just Yoda?" He asked it calmly, conversationally, but his heart screamed for an answer.

Anova stared at him hard; Obi-wan met her gaze, hoping he was passing her test. Finally, she sighed and nodded "sixty Jedi still live," she answered.

Obi-wan could have danced for joy, he wasn't alone! It wasn't all up to him! He wasn't alone to handle this; he had more than Ahsoka and Padme now.

His mouth curved in a genuine smile, and it felt so good to be able to again. "That's… A relief, to say the least," he said. Anova looked away, but Obi-wan could see her own mouth twisted in a smile when she looked at him again. "I imagine so," she agreed.

Obi-wan let out a slow breath, still wondering how to deal with this new burst of joy. "Well, I suppose you already know Anakin is away, and I know you've knocked out the security cameras already," he said. Anova grinned proudly and nodded. "So," he gestured towards the door. "Would you like to meet the rest of the family?" He asked.

Anova glanced up at the ceiling for a moment before nodding. "I would love to give them the good news," she said slowly. "Force knows they need it," Obi-wan agreed.

Anova pursed her lips and nodded, more confidently this time, before striding forward. "Well, then, let's go" she said. Obi-wan nodded and led the way.

* * *

~Anova's POV~

"Amazing! Sixty, are you sure?" The little Togruta girl asked excitedly as she stared at Anova, who grinned and nodded, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Ahsoka was sitting cross legged on the floor, a child in her arms as she rocked her. Padme had named her daughter Leia. Luke rested in Padme's own arms as she rocked him in her chair. Master Kenobi stood next to her, arms crossed and a bright smile on his face.

If not for the few wrinkles and weary look in his eyes, he would look years younger. Oh, and the beard, it made him seem older too. But then again he was the youngest person to ever be elected onto the Jedi council.

All the same, he was actually quite handsome.

Ahsoka looked down at the child in her arms. "Did you hear that, Leia? A rebellion! What I wouldn't give to be in that!" She sneezed and shivered, but her smile was radiant. Anova frowned worriedly. How dare Darth Vader take away the girl's force powers? And Kenobi's?

"Me too," Padme agreed grinning, but she frowned and looked at Obi-wan. "But what about the babies, Obi-wan? We can't let them grow up here. And eventually, Anakin…" she sighed. "I don't know if that thing **is **Anakin anymore," she said. "You can't lose hope, Padme" Ahsoka and Obi-wan said in unison.

"I haven't, I just don't have limitless faith in that monster like you two do" she growled. Ahsoka sighed in a way that made Anova think they had had this conversation before.

"So," Obi-wan turned to her, trying cheerfully to change the subject. "I remember seeing you inside the senate building sometimes, but…" He looked her over. "I've never met a senator who could be a spy" he finished. "It's because I'm not any senator," Anova said with a grin.

"I'm actually force-sensitive. I was found by the Jedi when I was a baby, but I was so weak-I can just barely manage to lift a person- that I was sent to work in the corps, so I grew up with a good lesson of Jedi morals" she smiled as memories on the corps planet flashed in her had. Obi-wan smiled sadly beside her.

"But a few weeks after I turned six, as our teacher was taking us farther out to pick berries; slavers came and attacked our group. They killed the teacher and only managed to catch me," his eyes flashed for a moment.

"Because I gave myself for the others. They took off from the planet, but barely out of the atmosphere, **another**thing happened, god this time. They collided with a senate ship, which held my adoptive father on board. Finding out they were slavers, he jailed them all, and he and my mother adopted me as their own. I grew up as the daughter of a wealthy politician, but I never forgot my Jedi roots. And secretly, I practiced my force abilities and strength.

"My nanny secretly taught me how to fight for my own protection. I spent most of my time around every sort of political leader. Kings, queens, governors, and senators alike, and so I learned the trade.

"And even though my family was wealthy, my mother had grown up on the streets of our planet for most of her life; it was only by fate that she met my father trying to break into his house one night. She taught him about the people on the other part of town, and they taught me," she let out a slow breath, the faces of those thin, haggard faces making her heart burn.

"The second I was old enough, I signed on as a senator. I wanted to make a difference in a way I couldn't with the Jedi. I was elected in unanimous by my planet," she turned to master Kenobi.

"That's why you've seen me in the senate building," she explained. "I was once a senator for the republic. Masters Yoda and Windu knew about me of course, and once they learned I was once a corps child, I was used as a spy in the senate," she said. Her voice wobbled bit, but she went on with a deep breath.

"And then Palpatine declared the Jedi had betrayed the Republic. I didn't believe it for even the slightest millisecond. And he knew that. I had to leave the senate building or be killed," she shrugged. "I met Master Yoda shortly after, and became-once again- the spy" she finished. She put her hands awkwardly in her pockets, as the others stared at her with admiration.

"Well," Ahsoka said slowly. "Let me be the first to congratulate you, your one of the only senator's smart enough to realize who was on their side," she said. Anova smiled and nodded "I knew my own people," she agreed. Obi-wan cleared his throat. "Will you be staying long?" He asked. His question sounded odd, but Anova understood the message under it.

"As long as I can anyway. Master Windu agreed you would need someone from the outside world to strengthen your resolve every once and awhile," she said, what she was supposed to do and say on these missions was beyond her.

"Master Windu is alive? Anakin told us he was dead," Padme gasped. Anova wanted to point out that listening to a deranged fallen Jedi probably wasn't the best idea, but Obi-wan smiled gently and said.

"I realize it sounds a bit odd to be listening to what Anakin tells us, but he's all we have for information about the outside world, this place is like a prison," he told her sadly. "This place **is** a prison," Ahsoka corrected in a groan. Anova nodded, she imagined it was. "Did master Yoda know the babies were born?" Padme asked.

Anova turned to her, surprised by the question. "No, he didn't. Why?" she asked. "I don't want them here," Padme explained hugging Luke to her chest protectively. "I don't want my children to grow up and be trained as Sith. I want them to be Jedi," she explained.

Anova nodded thoughtfully, and pursed her lips. And then she realized that they were all staring at her anxiously, even Obi-wan. They all loved these children; they all wanted the best for them.

And if it was the last thing she did, Anova would give them the **best.**

"There isn't anything we can do about it for now," she concluded to them sadly. "It would be too risky and conspicuous" she explained. Ahsoka and Obi-wan nodded in somber agreement.

Padme looked down at Luke, her lips puckering. "But Padme," Anova walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "I promise you this, they won't grow up here. Your children will be Jedi, I promise you" she said.

Padme looked up and such a bright smile lit her face that Anova felt her heart melt. This really was a prison.

Obi-wan put a hand on her shoulder. "You should go, Anakin will be back soon," he said. Anova nodded in agreement and met the eyes of both woman held in the captivity of a man they used to love.

"I'll be back soon, maybe with some gifts" she tried to smile. "Just… Be careful. And don't lose hope" she said.

Padme smiled feebly and nodded "you Jedi and your hope, I doubt I could lose it even if I tried," she said. Ahsoka shrugged "I'm going to keep hoping just to spite Anakin" she said. Anova chuckled and let Obi-wan lead her away.

She looked up at the ceiling she had come through. "So," Obi-wan said casually. "You'll be coming through my ceiling from now on?" he asked. Anova smiled "I will be, master, if you don't mind of course," she said.

Obi-wan shook his head. "Not at all, and please, call me Obi-wan" he said firmly. Anova looked at him, and discovered he was barely any taller than her. But she also found he was staring intently at her.

"Give the others my greetings," he said softly. And Anova saw some shift of emotion in his eyes. He missed the other Jedi. He felt he had let them down by not killing Darth Vader. And yet he knew he couldn't do it anyway.

"Of course, Obi-wan" she let out a slow breath. "Those are two very strong women Obi-wan, but they are mere children," she grinned.

"You'll help them with your guiding hand, won't you?" she teased. Obi-wan shook his head and looked away to hide his smile; he seemed not to want being caught with one.

"I will…. Anova" he said. Anova nodded approvingly and, slowly, reached out and squeezed his arm. "And take care of yourself, too, Obi-wan. The order still needs it's Negotiator" she said. Obi-wan looked back at her and took a deep breath, never breaking his gaze. Anova flashed him another grin before jumping back into the ducts.


	8. Misery

~Anakin's POV~

"I'm back!" Anakin announced walking in. He glanced down at himself, and smiled when he saw a couple drops of stray blood on him.

It was time to curb the rebellious spirit in the two ex-Jedi. He needed too, or Sidious would kill them the first time he could get the chance. Anakin couldn't live through that, he couldn't live through their deaths.

And so he walked in cheerfully to find everyone in the kitchen. Padme was feeding Luke, humming to him softly as she bottle fed him in a table chair, his eyes were closed peacefully as he slurped and suckled.

Ahsoka fed Leia; there were bags under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept well. Anakin frowned; he didn't want her to get sick from sleep loss. Obi-wan was leaning on the counter, seeming like he was close to sleep himself, his eyelids had drooped, but he perked up when Anakin walked in.

Padme stopped humming and Ahsoka glared at him. Obi-wan crossed his arms, face devoid of emotion. "Well, such the cold reaction," Anakin teased.

He felt a tiny voice shout in the back of his head, screaming that his family now hated him, that his actions had killed the love they had for him, so they might as well be dead…. He squashed the voice and pretended to brush himself off.

"Have you been sleeping, Ahsoka?" He asked looking at the girl he viewed as a younger sister. Ahsoka glowered at him for a second before slowly shaking her head. "Why not? Aren't you feeling okay?" Anakin asked, worry pricking at him.

"She has a fever," Padme piped up. Anakin was across the room in a second, feeling her forehead worriedly. "You do," he agreed. "And you're shivering" he added, his concern growing. "I always shiver," Ahsoka growled.

"Why?" Anakin asked kneeling next to her seat to let Leia grip his finger in her tiny hand. "I'm cold," Ahsoka explained in a sigh. "Well, I know that much" Anakin agreed glancing at her face, which was hard and emotionless, like Obi-wan's.

Why didn't she joke and care for him anymore? Because he had changed his views? Because he was stronger and better than he had been before? _Why doesn't she love me anymore?_ Anakin wondered.

"I'm fine," Ahsoka grumbled looking down at Leia. "Are you sure?" Anakin asked. "Yes!" Ahsoka snapped. Anakin sighed, she was being difficult again it seemed.

"Well, I have some good news anyway," he announced cheerfully, he stood and smiled around at them. His smile was met with wary stares.

"What?" Padme asked softly. Anakin leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. "Some of the Jedi escaped in the initial purge," he said. Obi-wan perked up, his expression severe.

Ahsoka stared at him with attentive, fearful blue eyes. _Fear, good, fear will keep her in here._ _It will keep her out of trouble. It will keep her safe_, Anakin thought relieved.

"But storm-trooper intelligence found them hiding out in Alderran, they are now disposed of. Younglings and all," he smiled at them smugly.

The tension grew in the air like the magma on Mustafar. Obi-wan was staring at him without emotion, almost a void. Years of self-control kept his emotions in place, even from the force and without it to help him. Anakin got no reading from him at all.

Ahsoka and Padme were another matter entirely. Padme stared at him with a mixture of shock and fury, her fists clenching and unclenching. Ahsoka was shaking violently, barely holding control as she glared at him with pure disgust. And then, the tension popping in the room like a bubble, Ahsoka dumped Leia abruptly in Padme's lap and lunged.

Padme gasped as the babies began screaming in protest. Obi-wan moved, but not fast enough. With a feral roar, Ahsoka grabbed Anakin by the neck, squeezing with all her strength.

"You killed them? You killed them all without any mercy? Monster, sith, murderer!" she screamed swinging away from his hands while still on his neck. Anakin choked, trying to grab her, Obi-wan wasn't making the best effort to help him, but was trying to pry her away.

"How could you? You were the best Jedi, the best master, **my **best friend! Now you're a monster!" Ahsoka yelled; her voice was choked with tears but her eyes were ablaze with rage. "Ahsoka! Ahsoka stop it!" Padme cried shielding her babies as if they were the ones under siege.

Anakin threw out his arm, catching her by the wrist and squeezing, Ahsoka gasped as her wrist popped. She let go, growling like a cat. Anakin used the force to throw her against the wall. "Stop!" Padme screamed as Ahsoka landed on the ground with a thud.

_How dare she attack me?_ Anakin wondered, infuriated. _I am her master, I was the_ _best Jedi, but the council didn't care! They hated me anyway, without reason or_ _mercy. And I'm still her best friend, how dare she attack me! Her own master! I taught her everything_ _she knows_. Anakin's teeth gritted as Ahsoka scrambled up, eyes still on fire.

"Don't test me, snips…" He warned. "Don't you** ever** call me that!" Ahsoka boomed. "You are **not** my master!" she roared.

She lunged again, this time; Anakin used the force to throw her off balance. Her neck landed in his mechanical fist, and he slammed her down on the floor, teeth bared. "Yes I am!" he roared her face.

"You have over stepped your limits for the last time, Ahsoka Tano! You **will** obey me, do you understand? I will not tolerate any of your insubordination anymore!" he shouted.

Ahsoka only wriggled in his grip, twisting her body like a leach. "I won't break, Sith spit!" she yelled. Anakin increased his grip on her neck. "You **_will_** listen to me!" He cried. "Let her go!" Padme screamed, tears running down her cheeks as the babies screamed.

] Obi-wan started forward, but Anakin force-pushed him away. "Or what? You'll kill me? Anything to get out of this prison!" Ahsoka challenged. There was desperation in her eyes, as if she wanted him to kill her. And she knew he wouldn't, no matter how angry he was.

"No," Anakin said softly, he hadn't wanted to do this, he really hadn't. But Ahsoka deserved it now. "But I'll kill others, child, you know I will. There's a whole planet of people, your people, that's sitting in space right now. With one snap of my fingers, I could have it burned to the ground. All those villages, even the family you never met, I could kill them all" he told her.

Ahsoka had stopped moving. She was staring at him with wide, shocked eyes. Padme had pressed a hand over her mouth, crying silently. Obi-wan stood frozen, his fists clenching and unclenching, the only sign that he was angry.

"You wouldn't," he growled. Anakin looked up. "I think we all know I would, **_master,"_** his lip curled up in a sneer at the former title of his old teacher.

"I will destroy it all. And that goes for all of you," he glanced at Padme. "I will burn Naboo, Mandalore," he glanced at Obi-wan, who looked ready to murder him. "And Shili, all in one day, I promise you that" he said.

For a moment that stretched into an eternity, he stayed there, his hand pressed into Ahsoka's neck, fist poised instinctively over her face. Padme sitting in her chair, crying silently while rocking her babies. Obi-wan breathing shallowly, his eyes aflame.

"Do we understand each other?" Anakin asked calmly. There was no answer, but Anakin felt their answers through the force. "Good," he said, releasing Ahsoka, she scrambled up, and backed away, staring at him with crazed, glassy eyes.

Anakin gave her a smirk; she had had it coming since the beggining of the Clone Wars. Someone needed to put her in her place.

With a fake bow, his hand swept the ground. "Senator, master Jedi," he said in a mock voice of servitude. "Your faithful servant shall be back soon," he declared before walking out, ignoring the glares aimed at his back.


	9. Compassion

~Obi-wan's POV~

They all stood there for what seemed like an eternity after he left.

Padme silently cried while her upset children screamed, asking for comfort and food.

Ahsoka was still glued in place, her eyes wide and wild with fever. Obi-wan took a deep breath, burying the feelings twirling inside his soul

He went over to Ahsoka, studying the marks Anakin had left on her neck. "Are you alright?" He asked softly. Ahsoka nodded without looking at him.

"Padme, please take care of Luke and Leia" Obi-wan directed gently. Padme nodded, and, wiping her tears away quickly, picked up her babies and headed into the other room.

As soon as she was gone, Obi-wan moved around to grip Ahsoka on the shoulders. "Ahsoka," he said again. "Maybe you should go lay down," he said. Ahsoka only shook her head slowly. "I'm fine" she whispered.

Obi-wan shook her gently. "No, you aren't fine," he corrected. He gazed at her with worry. "Even without the force, I can sense you turmoil, young one. Maybe I could hear what you're thinking?" He asked softly.

Ahsoka stared at him emptily for moment, as if her soul had been sucked out and replaced with bottomless air. "He's gone," she whispered at last, her voice hollow and choked.

"What?" Obi-wan asked, taken aback, what was she talking about? "He's gone, master!" Ahsoka repeated jerking herself away from him. She stumbled back, staring at him with tear-filled eyes.

"There is no Anakin Skywalker anymore! We're going to be stuck here with a Sith forever!" she angrily swiped at the tears running down her face. "The Jedi are gone, the Republic is gone, and everything is dead! Everything, everything, everything!" She screamed slamming her fist down on the counter at each 'everything'. Obi-wan stood there, rooted to the spot with both shock and hopelessness.

This was the girl that had told him repeatedly over the month to be strong, to never give up hope. This was the padawan who had run into battle fearlessly, and then chopped down the droids faster than any clone bolt could shoot them.

She had been a nurse to injured men, even making them laugh during an amputation. She had calmed Anakin when he was on the verge of murder. She had unknowingly given him ideas in an impossible situation.

This was Ahsoka. And Anakin had broken her.

Something stirred in Obi-wan as he locked eyes with her shivering, sniffling form. Her fist still on the counter and her eyes wild with fear and misery. She deserved better than this, at seventeen, she was a blasted war hero, she deserved better than this!

Obi-wan suddenly had the urge to slam his own fist down, to go after Anakin and tell him what a monster he was, how much he deserved death for doing this to Ahsoka.

And Obi-wan realized that he wanted to protect Ahsoka. With everything he had in him, he wanted to protect her from Anakin. From hopelessness and despair, he wanted her to have the childhood he never had because his own master died. She **would** get it.

"No, Ahsoka," he said softly. "Anakin isn't gone," he said, stronger. Ahsoka stared at him in disbelief. "You cannot possibly believe that **monster**," she pointed to the door. "Is Anakin Skywalker?" She demanded.

"No," Obi-wan stepped closer, his eyes still locked on hers. Ahsoka backed away, as if afraid of him now too. "But Anakin is still in there somewhere, I know it Ahsoka. You saw it yourself. Back on Mustafar, his eyes were blue, back when the twins were born, his eyes were blue! He was Anakin. Anakin isn't dead!" he said forcefully.

Ahsoka shook her head, still stepping back warily. "Then where is he?" Now she stopped, her hand clasped into a tight fist as she stared at him with despair.

"Where is he, Obi-wan? Because that thing that just left, he was not Anakin. That was not the boy you trained, that was not the padawan Padme married, that was not the brother I had. He would never have hurt me, never have threatened me like that. Ever. So where is he?" Her voice cracked and he saw her knees buckle. "And why won't he help us?" She whispered.

Obi-wan was silent for a moment, thinking on the answer. His mind flipped back to his dream

_"Promise you won't give up on me, master? I'm here, I'm still here!" "Take Vader away, Obi-wan, don't leave me here alone, master! Don't give up on me!" _

"He's coming, Ahsoka" Obi-wan whispered. "_Whether in life or death, until my last breath, I will protect you. We will always be friends"_he had promised Anakin.

"He's coming, he just has to figure some things out first," he said at last. "I'm not a child," Ahsoka scoffed bitterly. "But it's the truth," Obi-wan insisted, he strode forward and grabbed her shoulders.

"He's still in there, I believe that, Ahsoka. And he's coming, he's buried deep, but you know nothing could ever stop Anakin. He needs our help though, he needs us not to give up on him, to never give up on ourselves!" he said forcefully.

Ahsoka blinked and Obi-wan saw her eyes start to clear. "Do you really believe that?" She asked. "Yes!" Obi-wan shook her, wondering why she hadn't been listening to his speech, he was on a roll. "I do!" he shouted. Ahsoka gulped, her tears decreasing. Suddenly, she rammed into him in a hug.

Her montrals touched his cheek. Obi-wan tensed uncomfortably, but slowly wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't used to this, he wasn't used to intimate forms of affection; he had never been. But he squeezed her shaking shoulders gently, she was weeping silently.

"And I promise, Ahsoka," he whispered putting his mouth near her right Lekku. "That until he returns, I'll protect you. I'll protect you and Padme and the twins with everything I have," he pulled her away, putting her in front of him so that they could be eye to eye.

"Because we are all we have right now. We are family. And one day, we will rebuild the Republic. Vader will never hurt you again, not over my dead corpse. I **promise**" he said.

"You do?" Ahsoka asked, squeezing his arm. "Upon my very life" Obi-wan answered. Ahsoka searched his face, looking for any doubt or uncertainty, she saw none. There was none.

Ahsoka nodded, a smile flitting across her face. "Okay," she said at last. Obi-wan cocked an eyebrow, waiting for the right answer to that. Ahsoka's smile grew, Obi-wan's heart warmed. "I mean," she bowed respectfully.

"Yes, master Kenobi" she corrected. Obi-wan nodded and crossed his arms, smiling. "Good, now, go lay down." He ordered.

Ahsoka opened her mouth, about to protest, but Obi-wan held up a hand. "No arguments, go lay down, you've had a long day" with a huff of indignance, Ahsoka stalked off to go sleep.


	10. Lifeline

~Anakin's POV~

Anakin folded his hands behind his back, wondering how they were doing. He wondered if they missed him. He watched the sky glow red from the mining plants, the night clothed in thick red smoke. Even the air was putrid here. But it was where his assignment was.

The tiny voice in his head screamed that he was a monster angrily. And it wouldn't leave him be, it was in league with the gut-wrenching pain of guilt.

He looked down at his mechanical hand, the one that had almost killed Ahsoka. His little sister, his best friend. And he had almost killed her.

Tears gathered in his eyes as he remembered Padme's cries _"Let her go!"_ Why hadn't he? She was just a child.

_No,_ another voice, the one he preferred, said. _She over-stepped her limit, she challenged you. It was for the best that you put her in_ _her place, what if she tries to escape? Sidious will…_ Anakin shivered.

No; that could not happen, he couldn't let it. _"You wouldn't dare"_ Anakin closed his eyes, Sith weren't supposed to cry. But Obi-wan's infuriated voice haunted him.

He had never seen Obi-wan so close to exploding, his former master was always calm and collected, nothing, no situation muffled his composure.

Often that calm voice and face had kept Anakin sane. Force, and he had created that cut in his shoulder? He had cut his own father?

And the babies, oh his children, they had screamed so loud, as if they too knew what was going on. Anakin leaned forward, gripping the rail to his balcony tightly, mainly to avoid falling into the fire below. What was he doing here?

Suddenly, he had the urge to go see them. He had the dire urge to beg Ahsoka for forgiveness, to hold Luke and kiss Leia. To hug Padme and apologize to Obi-wan. _Go,_ _do it now. Escape, Anakin, while you still can_, a soft voice whispered.

_No! _Another, stronger voice yelled. _No, Vader! You're so close, you can perfect the_ _universe! And then they'll see, once you_ _end slavery and hunger and pain, they'll see!_ _They'll love you again. You just need the power to do that. Wait. _Anakin let out a slow breath, that voice was stronger, it made more sense. That voice was his lifeline.

Alright, short chapter, but trust me there is a lot more. I'm wondering, should I desert this story and go unto another? I hope everyone knows I have about ten just waiting to be downloaded... =)

~Queen Yoda


	11. Gratitude

~Obi-wan's POV~

"Good, Luke" Obi-wan yawned. "Very…. Good. Keep at it, little one" he said putting an elbow on the side of his bed. He was seated on the floor, leaning against his bed, Luke and Leia crawling around in front of him. Padme and Ahsoka had gone to bed hours ago, but these babies had as much energy as their father did.

All of a sudden, the air duct above trembled. "Obi-wan, are you alright? You seem tired" Anova said matter-of-factly from above as she unscrewed the grill. "That's the under-statement for the century," Obi-wan yawned as she dropped to the ground gracefully. She landed in front of him, studying him intently.

Leia clumsily crawled up to her, studying her as well. Anova broke their gaze to look down at the baby. "Well, hello, little one," she said picking Leia up. The babies eyes widened and she tugged at the braid Anova had tightened her long orange hair into.

The woman, who Obi-wan realized was maybe a year younger than him, returned to staring at him. "Hard day?" She asked. Obi-wan nodded wordlessly. Anova put Leia on her hip, in the dim light; her orange hair seemed to glow.

It really did look like fire now, and her freckles darkened to a deep brown instead of light yellow. She was undoubtedly more beautiful.

"How are the girls?" She asked. Obi-wan shrugged from his perch. "Tired as well," he informed her, wondering why she was here so late, and why she just didn't ask him for the information he didn't have and go.

"Ahsoka is throwing up, I heard her" Anova told him, not shifting her gaze. Obi-wan scowled worriedly and sat up. "Is she? I should go to her," he started to get up.

Anova shook her head though. "No, Padme is with her. Sometimes girls just need to be with girls, especially when throw-up is involved" she smiled at him impishly. Obi-wan couldn't help but smile back; she had that affect on him.

"I…" Anova switched Leia to the other hip, making the baby get her fingers tangled in her hair. "Saw finger marks on Ahsoka's neck," she said casually as Obi-wan came over to untangle the two.

He didn't falter in any of his steps; he was well practiced in not faltering. "Did you?" He asked innocently. Anova nodded somberly. "What happened?" She asked. Obi-wan sighed. "Anakin happened," he said. "He came in this afternoon, and he told us…" Obi-wan got one of Leia's fingers free.

"That he had found and killed some of the remaining Jedi on Alderran," he eyed her face, waiting for the answer to whether that was true or not. Anova stared at him for a moment, her face contorted into shock.

Obi-wan sighed, and a deep feeling of remorse ran through him. "So it's true," he said. "We do have a few Jedi on Alderran," Anova admitted. "A couple younglings and two masters. The rest of us are in the Crystal caves," she said. Obi-wan cocked an eyebrow. "The crystal caves? I haven't heard that name in a long time. The ones under the temple?" he asked.

Anova smiled and nodded. "They were built during the Sith Wars over two-thousand years ago, for situations just like Order 66. A padawan stumbled upon the secret entrance in the library while hiding from clones, he and a few of his classmates went around, stashing younglings in the caves for safety.

"Unfortunately, the boy was killed when he stood defending the entrance. But his friends killed the clones who knew about it, so it is now the Rebel Jedi head-quarters," she said. Obi-wan nodded a slow, sad smile building under his beard.

"I came upon that entrance as well, when I was fourteen, I explored it often" he said fondly. "Really?" Anova looked at him with intrigue. "Yes, the caves are very lovely," she continued after studying him a moment longer.

Obi-wan nodded in agreement as he freed Leia's last finger. He took her from Anova and set her down next to Luke, who had curled himself up into a ball, picking at the rug and putting pieces into his mouth.

"No, dearest," Anova scolded picking him up and rocking him while gently patting his back. "It's about time these babies went to sleep," she said. "Yes, but how?" Obi-wan asked wearily, he gestured to Leia, who was also devouring the rug.

"Rock them, clueless man, like I'm doing" Anova chuckled now bouncing herself lightly. Luke yawned. "He's such a good baby," Anova muttered warmly. Obi-wan warily picked up Leia and started copying Anova's movements.

He felt the steady rhythm of Leia's heart as she sucked her fingers. "Why are you here this late?" Obi-wan asked. "Master Yoda and Windu sensed a disturbance in the force earlier, a massive wave of anger and hate. They decided to send me here to make sure you were all okay," she answered softly.

Obi-wan nodded, grateful to his old friends for their consideration. "I'm afraid I have no information to re-pay their kindness," he said.

Anova shrugged "don't worry, we have clone intelligence too" she said. Obi-wan blinked, not sure if he had heard her right. "You do?" he asked. "Yes, and senator spies and officer spies, we have all kinds of spies. We lack in money and supplies, indeed, but we do not lack in numbers or spirit" she told him.

"I must say," Obi-wan breathed. "It is a relief to hear that," he glanced at Leia in his arms, her breathing was regulating out.

"Obi-wan?" Anova said. "Yes?" Obi-wan was starting to relax with the rhythm of Leia's breathing and his own movements. "May I ask you something?" She inquired. "Of course," Obi-wan held Leia's head gently, glancing at her peaceful face.

"Why do you call him Anakin, instead of Vader?" She asked. Obi-wan stopped for the slightest second, he had said and heard that name before, but it was an another thing to hear it from someone besides Ahsoka and Padme. He quickly put on his emotionless expression.

"Habit, I suppose," he answered. "I've noticed that all of you do it. Padme and Ahsoka called him Anakin as well. And Ahsoka said earlier that Anakin was still in there. What was she talking about?" she asked. Obi-wan looked up, studying the woman before him.

Admitting that he still believed Anakin was in Darth Vader-somewhere- would sound like weak emotion to anyone who hadn't met Anakin, anyone who hadn't trained and laughed next to him, anyone who hadn't seen his eyes when they were blue. It had been hard enough to admit with Ahsoka.

But for some reason, he trusted Anova, her eyes were too kind and her motions too relaxed to not trust her. He had been taught to be especially wary of people like that. And yet he began.

"You probably won't understand this," Obi-wan said noticing Leia was asleep. He gently laid her on his bed, setting the blanket over her. Anova set Luke next to his sister. As she let him slip into the covers, she set a gentle, yet rough hand on Obi-wan's, making him flinch.

Again with this intimate show of emotion nonsense, it was like a whole new language he had to learn. And he couldn't learn it on the data-base. **Blast.**

"I've learned that not understanding something only means it is probably a better idea than I've ever had," she replied, not aware of the affect she was having on Obi-wan. He nodded and slipped down against his bed again, Anova sat next to him, their legs crossed.

"On Mustafar, Anakin and I were fighting, as Yoda instructed me to do. I had the high ground, but advantages had never really mattered to Anakin," Obi-wan sighed and shook his head ruefully.

"Not at all. He jumped, I would have cut off all his limbs, I could have killed him, but Ahsoka stopped me, tackled me to the ground actually. That resulted in me getting a new scar on my shoulder," Obi-wan chuckled softly.

"But I fell unconscious, or was starting too. Ahsoka says that while we were sinking into the lava, she begged Anakin to help. He didn't do anything for a moment, but when he did, Ahsoka says his eyes were blue," he looked at her, his heart speeding up for unobvious reasons.

"**Blue,** Anova. So we hope, all of us, that the fact his eyes were blue means that Anakin is still in there, that Vader hasn't corrupted our friend all the way through," he lowered his voice.

"That he is still the Chosen One" he stopped, because there was nothing more to say. He had put every speck of his hope into simple words. He hated words, now more than ever; they reminded him of that day.

The day everything died.

Anova put her chin her hands, staring at him thoughtfully. "Are you sure the light reflecting off of the lava wasn't making his eyes blue?" She asked mildly. "Lava is red," Obi-wan growled, he should know. He would never forget what color lava was.

Anova nodded "yes, it is," she agreed. "But still the light…" She began. "Anova, the only thing we have-**the only thing**- is that second. That moment is what gets us up every day. That and the twins, and each other. That **reflection of light** is our only hope," Obi-wan said tensely.

Anova nodded slowly, her expression thoughtful. "Do you really believe that Anakin Skywalker is still in there, somewhere?" She asked. "Yes," Obi-wan sighed, tired of this conversation. Anova nodded, "then I will believe it too," she said. Obi-wan cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "You will?" He asked.

Anova nodded "I respect your judgment, and you know him better than I do," she answered. Obi-wan smiled, he had never been more grateful to anyone in his entire life.

* * *

And so we have hero number four, Anova! Who else loves her? In truth, she was a very hard character to write about. A mixture between Qui-gon, Satine and Siri was my goal. Well, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, you've boosted my confidence in this story. It shall go on!

~Queen Yoda


	12. Bye, Anova

Two weeks later:

~Padme's POV~

"Padme, take this in there please," Obi-wan said handing her the plate. Padme nodded and balanced the plate on one hand as she also carried in a cup of coffee.

She carried it into the dining room, where Luke and Leia crawled on the floor, picking things up with the force. Padme grinned proudly, Anakin had told her that their children would be strong in the force, but she had never imagined that they would be as strong as they were.

Ahsoka and Anova were setting the table, laughing as they did so. Anova came often now, often showing up in the morning, coming from Obi-wan's room, where the Jedi and she spent all night talking.

Neither seemed to be getting any sleep, but they both looked happy when they came out, so Padme didn't complain too much. Besides, she liked Anova; the woman was like a sister to her now.

She advised Padme on taking care of children, saying that she had worked in an orphanage when she was a child. By how well she worked with the twins, Padme didn't doubt it.

"Hay!" Ahsoka laughed as Anova squirted her with a little syrup. Ahsoka used a napkin to wipe herself off and stuck it to Anova's forehead.

"What in the force?"Anova laughed peeling off the napkin. Padme laughed and put down her cup of coffee. "You two are children," she laughed. "Um, begging your pardon, senator, but I'm older than you," Anova replied using another napkin to wipe her head. "And I fought in a war," Ahsoka added putting her hands on her hips.

"So did Obi-wan," Padme answered. They all laughed at nothing in particular. "What did Obi-wan do?" Said man asked walking in with a tray of waffles. He set it down on the over-crowded table. Anova had convinced Obi-wan to use one of his little known talents: cooking. And he was good at it.

"Oh, nothing, Obi, darling" Anova laughed. She had taken to calling him that, Obi-wan didn't seem to mind. He cocked an eyebrow but shrugged, deciding against asking.

Padme smiled contently as they sat. Ahsoka grabbed Luke and Leia and sat them in their seats before either could even utter a whimper of complaint. Padme grinned as Anova placed their plates in front of them, and they began eating with their hands.

The rest of them sat, smiling, as they ate and talked together. The morning ritual was normal now, the ritual of this. Two ex-Jedi, a spy, and a senator, all sitting together eating breakfast.

A stab of pain hit Padme when she looked around, if only Ani were here with them. Only then would this family be complete. "Padme, stop day-dreaming!" Anova laughed.

Padme looked up and smiled, resting her chin in her hands. "I was not day-dreaming," she retorted. "Liar!" Anova screeched flinging a spoon of yogurt at Padme. The pink gush hit her in the eye.

Ahsoka laughed and Obi-wan shook his head. "Stop, Anova, before you get us in a food fight again," He scolded cheerfully. "Yes of course," Anova said, she would never have listened to anyone else, only Obi-wan.

Padme smiled, she recognized the start of love. Obi-wan and Anova would be a good match.

"Alright," Anova put down her mug of tea, she never had coffee. "The rebellion has captured the planet of Hoth," she announced. "Hoth? Why would the rebels want Hoth?" Ahsoka asked buttering her toast. "It's not under high surveillance from the Emperor, Ahsoka" Obi-wan replied. "And all of the snow makes for a good cover against air patrols," Anova added.

"Yoda needs something from you all," Anova said. "What?" Padme asked in shock, Yoda hadn't asked anything of them yet, nothing besides the spying part. "He needs you to find out where most of the emperors troops are located," she said. "Oh, that?" Ahsoka asked. "I believe he said that most of their major forces are near Tatooine, apparently he's trying to end slavery there," she rolled her eyes.

Anova nodded thoughtfully. "Well, ask again, just to make sure" she said. "Leave that to me," Obi-wan added quickly. Padme and Ahsoka nodded, knowing not to argue against Obi-wan on this point.

He had become their protector and sort of a father figure, always taking care of both she and Ahsoka. Padme had no clue what they'd do without Obi-wan; he had pledged his life on them.

"Good," Anova stood. "I have some bad news to accompany that, by the way," she said softly. "What?" Ahsoka asked, everyone froze, they had learned that bad news were never their favorite times.

It usually ended with Anakin stomping out, his face twisted into rage while Obi-wan stood from where he had been beaten down. But Anakin wasn't here. That didn't help.

Anova gulped down some of her food, and then put a sausage into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully, she was always thoughtful. "I have an assignment," she said slowly. "To help construct the base on Hoth, I'll be away for a few," she tilted her head back and forth, calculating.

"Weeks? Yes, weeks" she said. "What?" Obi-wan and Ahsoka said in unison. "Who will come get our information?" Ahsoka demanded. Anova shrugged "you'll have a bunch for me when I get back, I'm sure" said she. "Are you sure it will be a few weeks?" Obi-wan asked, his voice hinting at a whine.

Anova smiled at him sadly. "Yes, I'm sorry dearest, but it's what I have to do" she said. Obi-wan nodded, and banishing all emotion from his face, leaned back. "I wish you luck," he said calmly. Padme looked between the two; these next few weeks would be hard without Anova to bring them hope.

Anova put her hands on the table. "I leave now, if you'd like to say goodbye," she reported with an uneasy smile. Padme was the first to stand.

She wrapped her arms around Anova. "Be careful, alright?" She asked. "I will, and remember, he's in there somewhere Padme," Anova put her hands on her shoulders. "We'll see him again," Padme felt tears prick at her eyes.

The prospect that Darth Vader had really destroyed her Anakin could keep her up half the night, wondering if she'd ever feel his warm body next to hers ever again.

Anova moved on to Ahsoka, who hugged her fiercely. "I'm….. Going to miss you, Anova" Ahsoka said at last, awkwardly. "I'll miss you too, Soka" Anova patting her back affectionately. "Be a good girl and help Obi-wan and Padme, not that I have to tell you that," she said.

Ahsoka nodded and separated from her, wiping at her eyes hastily. _It will forever amaze me how sensitive Jedi are, they don't shed a tear when they're being tortured, but when they have to say goodbye to their friends, they quickly_ _wipe away their tears as if it's something to be ashamed of._ Padme thought.

Anova walked over to the babies, who gurgled and giggled when she approached. Padme felt new tears prick at her eyes, both of her children loved Anova like a second mother; maybe she had even replaced their father.

Since he was off destroying the universe, in essence. Luke stretched out his arms, his wide smile and sparkling eyes asking to be picked up. Anova took a deep breath and knelt before the children in their seats.

"Alright, Luke and Leia, I need a favor of you while I'm away. Go easy on your mom, okay? And Ahsoka and Obi-wan, heck, go easy on all of them, will you? I will be back, I promise you that, but I need you to be good," Padme could have sworn that she heard Anova's voice crack with emotion.

She slowly reached out a hand, about to cup Leia's cheek, but Luke intercepted her hand and grabbed a finger, holding it tightly. "You're such a good baby," Anova whispered as Leia grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked it, a worried expression (if possible) on her young face.

"Anova," Ob-wan called softly, a gentle reminder that she should get going. Anova tenderly untangled Leia's fingers from her hair and pulled her finger from Luke's grasp.

Both babies stared at her with wide, confused eyes. Luke stretched out his arms again, still asking to be carried. Anova never took her eyes from the children as she stood; her eyes sad. "Such good babies," she muttered. "They are indeed." Ahsoka agreed, hugging herself tightly, as if she were cold in more ways than one.

Anova moved on to Obi-wan. Padme watched as she stood in front of him and looked down while Obi-wan stood straighter than usual, as if he were forcing himself to be strong.

His eyes twinkled with tears, but obviously he wasn't going to tolerate letting them fall. Padme couldn't see Anova's face, but she probably looked just like Obi-wan. "Be careful, Anova," Obi-wan said at last, stiffly. "Yes," Anova looked up, and her face had warped itself free of emotion.

"I will be, Obi-wan. I'll miss our talks," she smiled feebly. "Promise me you'll read 'Greater days?' We'll have a whole discussion about it when I get back," she said. Obi-wan groaned. "Oh, fiction?" He asked.

Anova nodded, and he sighed and smiled, even though his shoulders slumped in distaste. "Alright, for you I will read the terrible fiction book," he relented dramatically. Anova laughed softly "how sweet of you," and then her face softened. "Until next time, Obi, darling," she said. Obi-wan lowered his eyes awkwardly.

"Yes, Nova, my dear" he replied. Ahsoka moaned dramatically "Uh! Would you two hug, or kiss or something! I'm dying of boredom and suspense here!" She announced. Obi-wan sent her a hot glance, but while he was doing that, Anova quickly reached up, cupped his chin and kissed him on the cheek.

And with that, she skipped happily back into Obi-wan's room and vanished into the ducts while his face darkened into a deep red. Ahsoka and Padme grinned at him with obvious delight.

"Well," Ahsoka said putting her hands on her hips and examining Obi-wan's red, delighted face. "I hate to say I told you so, but, I always knew Sky-guy wouldn't be the only one to break the code. There never is only one" she laughed. "Like master, like apprentice," Padme agreed.


	13. Voices from the past

~Anakin's POV~

Two days later:

Even after the war was over, he still looked like he was in battle. And he was sleeping. Or, at least, Anakin was pretty sure he was asleep. Obi-wan Kenobi lay in bed before him, Anakin was pretty sure, that judging by his breathing, he was asleep. But Obi-wan had fooled him before, many times actually.

Anakin had come in here instinctively, as he had done during the Clone Wars. He had always known that he could call on Obi-wan night or day, though he hadn't done it very often. Obi-wan was always so tired, and Anakin couldn't bear to wake him when he was asleep.

That's when he would go to Palpatine. The times he thought the man needed rest or the times Obi-wan just wouldn't have understood or the times when he didn't want advice or criticism, but just someone to listen. Obi-wan always listened, but he also always added an opinion.

Oddly, he hadn't slept here yet; he had always been away or busy, even at night. He wondered if he should go sleep with Padme tonight, but for some reason, the force told him he would not be welcome by his wife.

And Ahsoka was out of the question, even if he did feel comfortable sleeping next to his teenage apprentice, she would probably stab him. Or eat him; she was becoming ever the savage every day.

And so he was stuck staring at Obi-wan for long amounts of time, half wanting the man to wake up, so he could talk to him about this. And half wanting to listen to his brain, which told him to go to Palpatine, like he had always done.

And then Obi-wan stirred.

Anakin froze as Obi-wan turned towards him, his bare chest slicked with sweat and his bushy eyebrows furrowed. The hands at his sides grabbed at the blankets desperately.

It was obvious he was having a nightmare. Anakin looked down at him with sympathy; he knew about nightmares, he knew them too well. And Obi-wan had long told him that all Jedi had them, especially in war. It was normal. But Anakin still felt like an alien with his.

_ I wonder who used to stay up with you at night? Listening to your nightmares_ _when he should have been sleeping?_ The ever-growing voice in his head said mockingly. _Was it Palpatine, Vader? Or was it Obi-wan? And Padme and even sometimes Ahsoka? He's having a nightmare, stupid, why are you just standing there?_

The voice in his had been growing slowly, talking to him in his sleep and bombarding him in battle. Chanting Jedi morals and old lessons, putting the image of his mother in replacement of the cowering woman protecting another Jedi child, or putting Padme's face in the place of a wife, glaring at him from behind her husband.

Anakin scowled, trying to push the voice down, but it sprang back up. Anakin glared at Obi-wan, was the old man doing this to him? How, without the force?

"Darth!" A voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. Anakin swiveled his head, his hand already on his lightsaber. But what he saw made his jaw drop.

In front of him stood a nine year old boy, his clothing dusty and torn. His hair looking like a rat had long nested in it, and then raised five generations of particularly nasty mice. The vivid blue eyes and pouty mouth reminded him of the reflection he had once had.

It was him; at nine-years-old.

"What?" Anakin took a step back, and then he looked down at Obi-wan. Blast this man! Playing tricks on him, even without the force? How? Anakin raised a hand, about to strike, but the nine-year-old spoke sharply.

"Don't you dare touch him!" he yelled, his voice echoing strongly. Anakin glanced at the phantom; that had a light blue glow around him as he stood there with crossed arms.

Anakin mirrored his expression and posture. "Who are you?" He demanded. "Who do you think I am?" the boy answered. "I think you're a trick," Anakin replied. "Probably by Ahsoka or Obi-wan, though I have no clue how they could have done it," why was he talking to a phantom? Was he actually talking out loud?

Obi-wan stirred again, groaning. The boy glanced at him worriedly.

"Is that your solution to everything?" The boy asked in a high- pitched, curious voice. "It's either Obi-wan or Ahsoka's fault. That isn't the Jedi way," Anakin's jaw clenched. "Don't ever mention the Jedi in my presence!" he hissed. Obi-wan groaned again, whispering something incomprehensible.

"You'll wake him," the boy scolded. "And besides, what will you do? I'm a figment of your imagination, the part of you that can't ever die. I am Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One" he said. "No!" Anakin snapped. "**_I_** am the Chosen One! I have brought balance to the Force!" he said.

"No," the little boy argued, shaking his head. "You are Darth Vader, the murderer. And enslaver. Qui-gon said I was the Chosen One, not you" he reminded him. Anakin huffed and turned his back.

"You don't know what you're talking about" he growled through clenched teeth. Anger seethed inside of him, why would the voice go away? Why couldn't it leave him alone? Inspiring doubts and pains of the past. When he was a weak Jedi.

"Yes I do," the boy glared at his back. "And you do too,"

Anakin ran.

He couldn't take it, the little child talking, reminding him of a time that was gone, of beliefs that had been crushed and now were gone. The little boy that was Anakin Skywalker was a weak slave, who couldn't control his life or the world around him.

He ran into Padme's room, panting. He looked at his wife, she looked like an angel. Her dark brown hair plastered over her a like a veil as her eyes were peacefully closed.

Anakin looked at the doorway connected to the room that led to the twin's rooms. The door was open, and Anakin could clearly hear the snores of his children. It was like a lullaby.

All of a sudden, a teenager appeared at the edge of Padme's bed, stroking her hair gingerly. Anakin tensed. _Not again_, he thought.

This boy's hair had been cropped short into a pony-tail, and a tattered braid hung behind his ear. His boyish face had blossomed into one of a hard, growing young man. The blue eyes were still intact. His fresh looking tunic was the standard Jedi black.

It was him as a teen.

"She's just so…. Beautiful," the boy whispered in a voice thick with intoxication. He looked up at Anakin. "Isn't she?" He asked softly. Anakin could only nod numbly.

"I couldn't stand it if she didn't love me anymore," the teen continued.  
"Even now, she looks like an angel. How can **you **stand it?" He asked curiously. "She does love me!" Anakin snapped.

Padme sighed and turned her back to them. "Really?" The nineteen-year-old asked glaring at him. "Is that why she looks so sad? Or why she won't let you into the bed with her?" He asked. "I haven't tried," Anakin pointed out. "Only because you know she won't," the other Anakin added matter- of -factly. He had no response to that.

"And Master Obi-wan," the teen sighed. "He's….. He's so disappointed. I remember a time when you couldn't stand to disappoint him. Now you've broken his heart" he said.

"Obi-wan doesn't have a heart," Anakin spat bitterly. "No Jedi does. And I only wanted to make him proud because I thought he was worth admiring, I know better now" he sneered.

The boy looked at him strangely. "My master is the most admirable man in the universe," he claimed defensively. "And what about Ahsoka? I liked her. And now she hates you, she won't even let you call her Snips anymore" he pointed out.

"She'll get over it," Anakin said dismissively. "Ahsoka is stubborn," the other chuckled. "That's what you and her share mostly, the fact that you're just so stubborn, it's what you love about her, that you taught her to be so stubborn," he chuckled and looked away.

"Master Yoda did always say that the mind of a child is the most amazing mind in the entire galaxy," he stated fondly. "He also talked backwards," Anakin snorted. The younger version shrugged "and you like to talk to machines, so what?" He asked.

Anakin snarled, clenching his fists, why was he talking to this shadow of doubt and lies? He turned on his heel and stalked out, the words of his past selves-his weaker selves- echoing in his mind.

He stomped into Ahsoka's room, his eyes searching the room anxiously. No shadow people. Anakin sighed in relief. "Looking for someone?" A voice, strangely, and scarily familiar asked.

Anakin sighed and slowly turned, in the doorway, his clone image leaned against the doorframe. But it was him during the first years of the Clone Wars, when he had had the armor.

"Why won't you all just leave me alone?" it came out more of a whine than he had expected it too. The image shrugged and walked towards him. "We're a part of your imagination Darth Vader, we are only asking questions you have been asking yourself," he said.

He walked past Anakin and to Ahsoka's bed; he stood over her with crossed arms protectively. "Like why they don't love you any longer, or why they defy you so much, or maybe why you still feel guilt every time you take a new life," he said. "I am helping to build a perfect universe," Anakin grumbled.

The image shook his head and ran a hand through his long brown hair. And then he looked down at Ahsoka, carefully, he ran a hand down her neck, tickling the bruises sill there.

A smile flicked across Ahsoka's face before she swatted at the interference and turned her back to them. "Are those bruises making a perfect universe?" The shadow asked returning to him. "Is Padme's hate and Obi-wan's disgust helping this perfect union your making?" He asked.

"It will," Anakin snapped. "Once I'm done, everything will be better. Everyone will be happy, including them. I… I just need to keep them safe for now. I need to keep them here," he stuttered, the logic was getting caught on his tongue, and sounded stupid even to him.

The Hero with No Fear glared at him. "You're hurting my family," he growled. "You scarred my master, you hurt my padawan, you almost killed my wife and children" he sneered. "And every day you're here, every day they see you, every day you keep them in this prison, they are suffering" his eyes blazed. "They are dying!" he declared.

"No!" Anakin clapped hands over his ears. It wasn't true! He wouldn't believe it! "Listen to me, Anakin!" the shadow boomed. "That isn't my name!' Anakin cried. "Don't hide from the truth!" Even through muffled ears, he could hear his teenage self clearly. The nineteen year old appeared through his haze of tears blurring his vision.

"They won't die! I'm not hurting them!" Anakin shook his head, backing away. He stumbled on the carpet and fell, hitting the ground hard.

"You're a liar! You're a traitor! You're no better than Watto!" The little boy was there, pointing his finger at him accusingly. "Stop!" Anakin tried to stumble up, but he fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

"You're a Jedi, Anakin! You're good, you are light, you are!" the teen raged. "Why are you doing this to them? Is anything worth this? The pain you're causing them?" The older one asked. "Please, stop this," Anakin whimpered. "Coward!" The slave yelled. "No!" Anakin shook his head. "It's all for the best, the emperor said…." He began.

"The emperor killed the Jedi, the emperor corrupted the senate, Sidious started a war!" The three yelled in exasperation. Anakin shook his head, sobbing.

It wasn't true, he was building a perfect universe, he was promoting peace and friendship, he wasn't hurting anyone. He was doing what was necessary and right to make the universe a better place for Luke and Leia.

So why did he feel otherwise? Stumbling, Anakin ran out of the room, the shadows voices calling out the truth-the horrible truth-behind him. His family was dying. And he was the one killing them.

* * *

Poor, abused... Insane Anakin. Somehow, I have no pity for him and I gave him no mercy. Mercy is for Jedi. Well, did you like it? Personally, this is one of my favorite chapters. I wonder why I'm not getting more reviews? Ah, well, my faithful followers have graced me with as much feedback as I require.

~Queen Yoda


	14. Order 66

~Ahsoka's POV~

_The room was blurred, but it was the same room as before. The one she had virtually grown up in. On the bridge of the Resolute, parked in the landing field next to a few others, because they weren't on a mission. _

_ Ahsoka stood with her back to the windows; and the dark sky above. Stars twinkled insistently, as if warning her of something, something that she couldn't see or understand. Not yet._

_ She should have gone to bed hours ago, her master certainly wouldn't approve of her staying here late, at the command center, even in war he hadn't approved. _

_ But he had been distracted lately anyway, his force signature had spiked with anger four times in her presence, he had had a quicker temper than usual, and they had gotten into a heated fight two times in the past week, and so she was here, releasing her feelings into the force. _

_ Suddenly, the force spiked. And Ahsoka would never forget the moments that came after._

_ She was alone on the bridge, when suddenly, clone captain Rex walked in, his strides hurried yet casual. Ahsoka turned to him. "Rex," she said to one of her oldest friends. "What's happening? Anxiety is running off of you in waves" she informed him calmly. She had become the master of calm lately. _

_ "Sir," Rex said crisply but quickly. "I think you should leave the Resolute and go back to the temple" he told her. Ahsoka frowned, Rex had told her this before of course, he was just as over-protective as Anakin, but his crisp tone was new. She drew herself up and eyed him curiously "I'm not a kid anymore, Rex," she told him firmly. _

_ "I'm fine" she assured him. "No, sir" Rex growled, he grabbed her arm insistently. "You aren't fine, not here, go, commander" he ordered. Ahsoka snatched her arm from his grip, Rex had never spoken to her like this before, and his tone troubled her. _

_ "Rex," she said softly but in a tone that allowed no argument and no interruption. "You've never acted this way to me before, what is it Rex? Just tell me," she said._

_ Rex gulped, his eyes staring at her with a fear Ahsoka had never seen nor expected to see in him. "Ahsoka," he began. And then Fives ran in, and stopped upon seeing them. "Rex," he gasped._

_ "You were supposed out get her out of here! They're coming! We're holding them off for as long as we can, but…" Ahsoka interrupted curtly, her hands already on her lightsabers. _

_ "Who's coming? The separatists are here? On Courascant?" she asked. Both clones turned to her, and their eyes were desperate. _

_ And then she felt something stab her heart._

_ The wind knocked out of her, she moaned and slumped towards the ground. Two strong hands caught her upper arms before she could and hauled her up. "Do you feel it?" Rex asked uneasily. _

_ "Yes, but… But what is it?" Ahsoka gasped as the force screamed danger in her ears. What was that disturbance she felt? As if someone had suddenly blown out the last candle in the universe and sent it into darkness? And, __**screaming**__? Did she hear screaming? And moaning and sobbing? _

_ "That is Order 66," Fives told her as the two men dragged her towards the exit. "What?" Ahsoka asked dizzily as she tried to stumble to her feet. Why couldn't she feel master Plo through the force? The place where they had been connected was gone. It was an empty void. _

_ "Order 66," Rex repeated as they shoved her roughly into her room. "Stay here, commander," Fives said quickly as Ahsoka slumped to her bed. "We've got the boys distracting Windu's gang, but they'll come eventually. We'll make something up," he said. _

_ Ahsoka only blinked, utterly confused, as fear started to creep into her heart next to the place of confusion. "We'll say this is a storage room," Rex breathed desperately. "Yah," Fives agreed nodding hastily._

_ "Just stay in here, commander, until one of us comes to get you, maybe we can hide you" he said, sounding like he was trying to assure her of something. _

_ "Wait," now Ahsoka got to her feet, shaking her head and walking towards them. "What are you two talking about? What is going on?" She demanded. _

_ "Order 66," Rex repeated once more, sounding irritated with her. "What is Order 66?" Ahsoka yelled, finally. "Quiet!" Both men hissed. And then the voice of a clone came, one she recognized as a clone from Windu's battalion. It seemed to echo in her head sullenly. _

_ "Corporal Jailer, where is the commander of this battalion? Are you stalling, soldier?" an authoritive voice demanded. "No, sir! Of course not, sir!" Another of Ahsoka's clones said honestly. He was lying for her, but why? _

_ "Good," the slightly suspicious voice growled, "because it would be a shame to lie to your superior and brother. And besides, the chancellor said that all Jedi are to be exterminated, they have betrayed us all," he declared. _

_ Ahsoka again felt the breath knocked out of her, and the world spun as the truth seemed to crush her chest. The rest of the name flitted in front of her eyes. _Operation Knightfall, or Order 66, extermination of The Jedi Order_ was in full affect. _

Ahsoka screamed and sat up, gasping for breath. Desperately, she swiveled around, taking in her surroundings. Was she back on _The Resolute_? No, she was in her room inside the Senate building, in the heavily blanketed bed, gasping for breath as sweat ran down her shivering form.

With a sigh of relief, Ahsoka ran a trembling hand across her brow, taking in deep breaths. The events of Order 66 still shook her, she had cried many times for the men who had risked their lives to keep her safe. Mostly because she had lived while so many others had died.

Had Darth Vader ordered them to protect her? Not likely, and if he did, the clones had done it of their own free will and devotion to her. They had watched her grow from an over-confident young apprentice to a mature near knight. They were as much her brothers as they were each others.

And they had defended her, even when Anakin hadn't.

Ahsoka wiped away the few stray tears that had fallen down her face and shivered again, throwing her blankets off and swinging out of bed. There was no way she was going back to sleep, not now. Not alone.

Suddenly, new words echoed in her head, and they gave her a new idea, though It was highly, highly unlikely to succeed. Well, he was her only chance.


	15. Childish comfort

~Obi-wan's POV~

_Fire, force, he hated fire. He had always hated it. The color red just didn't appeal to him, neither did heat. Obi-wan liked cool things, calm things. He like water. Fire was Anakin's element, it was why they had never exactly gotten along for more than five blissful minutes. _

_ And he was surrounded by it, a circle of sucking, burning heat that crackled and popped insistently. Obi-wan choked on the smoke around him, how was he going to get out of here? __**Could**__ he even get out? _

_ Out of the blue, or red, he saw a face, his yellow eyes blending in with the fire and the mocking smile that drove Obi-wan to the extreme impatience was on his mouth. Darth Vader. _

_ "Well, Obi-wan," he said mockingly. "Who is the master now?" The face turned into a body, one that floated down to the edge of the fire, behind him was just black, more black that probably led to nowhere. _

_ Obi-wan didn't answer, he only wheezed for breath, the smoke making his head spin. "Come on, Obi-wan," The sith laughed as Obi-wan fell to his knees, choking and gasping for air. _

_ "Don't give up now! Don't tell me a little smoke is going to be the death of you?" He snickered. Obi-wan opened his mouth to say something, but it was too dry, he held his burning throat as an acrid taste drifted into his mouth. _

_ And then a light, something bright. It was orange, like the fire, but this orange was waving slightly and it was a soft orange, not the blinding burning light of the fire. "Shame on you, Darth!" a voice, blissfully calm and relaxed said as she walked into the fire, not a lick of it got onto her. _

_ She crossed her arms at the Sith. "Get out of here, Jedi!" Vader yelled turning to her, he ignited his lightsaber. Obi-wan fell to the ground, holding his aching chest as he gasped for air. But he was determined to watch the fight before he died, he was determined to make sure Anova got out alright, for reasons he didn't know himself. _

_ "Leave?" Anova cocked her head, which had the beautiful red hair tilting to the side curiously. "Now, why would I leave? You're being unfair to Obi-wan" she scolded. _

_ She raised a hand, and suddenly, the fire obeyed her gesture and raced towards Vader, who screamed. "Fire plus fire only makes more fire, Darth" she called as he backed away and hopelessly tried to push the fire away. _

_ He looked at Obi-wan, his cold yellow eyes ravage with fury. "I HATE YOU!" he screamed before the fire caught his clothes and started to burn. _

_ Immediately, Obi-wan felt the smoke flow out of his mouth and lungs. He choked as he shielded his eyes from the bright light that was a burning Sith. Anova walked over to him, oblivious to the death of a monster behind her. _

_ "Are you alright, Obi, darling?" she asked. A warmth, this time welcome and comfortable blossomed in Obi-wan's chest, as it had the first time she had called him that._

_ "Yes, Obi, darling," a voice, the same one as the Sith, teased. A man stood in the ash that used to be Darth Vader. It was a copy of the Sith; but his eyes were blue, and his voice was soft with affection. _

_ "Are you alright?" he asked. Obi-wan scrambled to his feet, staring at the man before him. His best friend, his son, his brother. His Anakin. _

"Master Kenobi?" A soft voice asked from above him. Obi-wan gasped and jerked himself upright. His head hit the head of Ahsoka Tano.

"Ouch!" they cried in unison, rubbing their identical aching skulls. "Ahsoka?" Obi-wan groaned rubbing his eyes to clear them, his first good dream in weeks, and she has to wake him up?

"Yes," Ahsoka agreed rubbing her forehead. She cleared her throat, sheepish. "I… Well, you know that I've been having… Nightmares" she stuttered. "Yes," Obi-wan agreed wondering where she was going with this.

"And well," Ahsoka rubbed the back of her Lekku. "Tonight… I dreamt about Order 66" she sighed. Obi-wan froze, the name paralyzing him with a mix of emotions. Fury terror, resentment, guilt, loneliness, and sorrow to name a few.

He looked up at the seventeen year old sympathetically. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Do you want to talk about it?" He wondered. Ahsoka quickly shook her head and bit her bottom lip with sharp teeth, making her lip bleed. She was wringing her hands in the most childish display Obi-wan had ever seen her do, and he suddenly started to dread what she was going to ask of him.

"No, I…. I just…." She shook her head again. "Never mind," she said quickly. "It was a stupid idea," she hurriedly began to walk away. Obi-wan grabbed her hand before he could re-think it. This intimate socializing was getting easier for him now.

"Ahsoka, in all the years I have known you, you have yet to come up with a stupid idea," Obi-wan told her gently. "Reckless ideas, yes. Impossible to execute ideas, often. Violent ideas, almost always. Clever and creative ideas, every time. I doubt you're going to break your streak now" he grinned uneasily, he hadn't even been this fatherly to Anakin. Maybe because Anakin hadn't needed him as much as Ahsoka and Padme did.

Ahsoka glanced down at his hand in hers and sighed. "And…. Well, this is about the most un-Jedi like thing to say, but the dream…. It scared me. I can't sleep, master, I know I won't be able too. Not alone, you know that Togruta's are family creatures, right? We're just not solitary people. So I guess what I'm not putting too well is…. Can I, sleep with you tonight?" She asked slowly.

Obi-wan suppressed his groan; he had seen this coming, unfortunately. And it was as awkward as he had envisioned it would be.

He had, of course, on rare occasions, slept in the same bed with Anakin when the mission they were on had demanded it, but even during those times, their backs had barely been touching. And Anakin had been a boy, Ahsoka was a girl. And she was a child asking for comfort, something Obi-wan didn't know how to give. Blast, this was getting harder still.

_You promised_, he reminded himself. _You promised to protect her, to make sure she got the childhood you never had. _Emotions and promises, how he hated them, they had no logic or meaning.

_ So why does your emotions about Anova have_ _meaning?_ He could almost hear Qui-gon in his head, taunting him. He shook his head to clear his mind of any annoying dead masters and pulled the covers back. "You take that side, I'll take this side," he said calmly, as if he hadn't just been in sheer turmoil over the request.

Ahsoka's face brightened considerably with relief and gratitude. Like a child, she sprang into bed next to him. Obi-wan scooted over to the left side, hiding his reddening face.

The red on his face began to burn when Ahsoka snuggled up to his bare back, where he could feel her warm breath on the back of his neck. _I hate_ _this,_ was his first thought.

"Goodnight, Obi-wan" Ahsoka yawned, and her breathing smoothed out until she was asleep. Obi-wan slowly turned on his back and studied his partner tonight. Her features looked more placid in sleep, and younger. He wondered if he looked as she did when he slept.

And she was still shivering, even though two heavy blankets were seated on them both. Obi-wan felt something in his heart soften, and he sighed.

"You're getting soft, Obi-wan," gently, he took the blanket and tucked it around her snugly. "How these people manage to get themselves into your affections is beyond even the force" he muttered fondly.

Ahsoka continued to shiver, even though it had slimmed down. Obi-wan smiled and looked at the ceiling. "Anova, my… Friend, wherever you are, be careful," he murmured as sleep started to over-take him too.

"And Anova; is this what you saw in me? For you to talk to me all those nights and come here all those days? What did you see in me, Anova? What did you…?" And the last of his sentence turned into a peaceful sigh.

* * *

Ah, isn't that a cute image? Personally, I think that was a huge step for our dear Master Jedi. Oh, next chapter will be big for Anakin and Padme. And after that, well, Anova comes home...

~Queen Yoda


	16. Fiction

~Anova's POV~

"Commander! We're having trouble getting this wall of ice out of the way, could you tell blue leader to bring over the plover?" A voice called through her comm. link. "I'll get right on it, green leader" Anova answered calmly.

Building a structure amidst a mountain of ice wasn't the most exciting thing Anova had ever done, and she was nearly deaf with boredom, but years of dangerous situations and dull dances had taught her that the only way to stay sane in such situations was to disconnect herself from the world entirely.

Being in a dream like state, being fully aware of her surroundings at the same time as being dazed in her own train of thoughts, of feeling nothing at the same time as knowing the feeling of everything.

At the moment, she was walking through the halls of the small fort they had put up as temporary shelter while they built the compound. But as she walked, nodding cordially to some and smiling at others, her mind was in The Senate Building. She was finding that she missed it, or, more specifically, the people inside of it, being held prisoner.

She missed the soft coo of Luke's gurgling when she rocked him to sleep. She missed the bright smile on Leia's face when she dropped from the ceiling.

She missed Padme's soft singing voice as she fed her children. She missed the twinkle in Ahsoka's eyes as she told about the many adventures she had had in war. And, most of all, she missed Obi-wan's incredibly calm and patient voice, filling the room authoritively while still being gently humble.

Anova shook her head, enough of that, she had a base to build. Whipping her comm. link up, she called in blue leader to bring out the plover.

After that was accomplished, she came to the end of the hallway, where she found her destination. The control center. Anova walked in, to see a blizzard swirling outside from the giant over-view windows.

Sighing, she walked over to the holo-projector as men and women scurried around, sending out transmissions and de-scrambling coded messages from nearby Imperial bases.

So busy, so loud. Anova preferred quiet, she couldn't stand loudness. The quiet nights she had spent sitting on the ground with Obi-wan, either Luke or Leia in her lap, that had been nice.

Anova put her hands on the edge of the holo-projector and closed her eyes, letting the force swirl around her. She was weak in it-very weak- but she could still use it to focus.

_"Why don't you like fiction?" Anova asked as she gently patted Luke's back. He hugged her tighter, his warmth making something in Anova's shut-off heart soften. Obi-wan, next to her, shrugged._

_ "I have no interest in learning about worlds that never existed and how they're already perfect, I prefer to find ways to make the universe I know perfect, or as close as we can get it," he answered. _

_ "Interesting, but Obi-wan, learning about fake worlds can unlock the key to perfecting our own. It is much easier to find the solution to something if it is not immediate or real. Many real world problems are in fiction books, and the answers to them, if you look hard enough. There, in the imagination, is everything we need," she told him._

_ Obi-wan looked down at Leia, thoughtful. "True," he said slowly "but when you have an army of droids coming at you from all directions, you hardly take time to think about what you read in a fairytale," he pointed out. "Why not? I do," Anova snorted. _

_ Obi-wan smiled, and as usual looked away to hide it, an act Anova found quite cute now. "I suppose I'm just a bit too realistic, I like to think ahead, Qui-gon always did have to tell me to focus on the here and now," he chuckled. "I have the same problem, I like to solve a problem based on assumptions and observations, not fact" she agreed. _

_ Obi-wan rocked Leia smoother. "That could be the effect of reading too many fairytales" he nearly sang. Anova grinned and nudged him with her elbow. '"Hay, those are my ribs, I need those," Obi-wan reminded her rubbing his side and nudging her back. Anova shook her head._

_ "And anyway, reading fiction was a privilege for me growing up" she said. "My father thought they rotted the brain, and my mother said so as well, so my nurse snuck me fairytales, she was a sweetheart" she said. Obi-wan glanced at her _

_ "Didn't she also sneak you sweets?" He asked. "That's the main reason I liked her," Anova chirped. Obi-wan shook his head, his mouth twitching._

_ "Indeed, well, I still don't enjoy novels of that caliber" he said. "Have you ever even read one?" Anova asked cocking an eyebrow. "of course," Obi-wan said mildly. "Since you were six?" Anova continued. Obi-wan looked away "no," he admitted. _

_ "I thought so," Anova laughed. "In my defense, as a child, I didn't exactly have time to sit down and read long novels, I barely had time to read at all. I still don't" he said. Anova tapped him on the forehead. "You have time for a million things in the day, Obi-wan, you just need to improvise a bit" she answered. _

_ Obi-wan looked down at Leia, but nodded. "Too true, my friend, too true indeed" he said. _

Yes, she missed Obi-wan the most. It would be torture not to talk to him for weeks on end. Anova smiled distantly as she tapped her chin, remembering the playful kiss on the cheek she had given him, and his delighted face afterwards. Neither actions were very Jedi-like, not at all.

But for some reason, one she didn't want to fathom, that didn't particularly bother her. _But had it been playful?_ She wondered. It had certainly made the ever calm man blush funnily.

_You think_ _about him, a lot_ she thought to herself. Anova sighed, she didn't want to face this, this was something she had ever only experienced as a small crush on a boy, not…. This. Whatever it was. She was pretty sure it wasn't the Jedi way to feel this way. Not at all.

_ He's just a friend_, she reminded herself sternly. _He doesn't feel like this to you, he doesn't love you,_ _Anova, why should he?_ She demanded of herself. _Your just a_ _no-good, force-less spy girl who drops down from the ceiling sometim_es. _He's the_ _Negotiator, he talks with everyone. He_ _meets hundreds of lovely woman every_ _day, or he used too, why would he take a liking to __**you**__?_

She stopped thinking for a moment, because for some reason, tears had sprung to her eyes. She could have slammed her fists down on the console board, but she refrained.

That would be the attitude of a pampered senator, and even though her father had been raised as one, her parents had made sure she never behaved in such a manner; she was supposed to be calm, composed, that was the only way to solve anything.

"Commander?" A gruff voice asked. Anova turned to purple leader, his helmet dusted lightly with just now melting snow. "Could you come measure how deep we've gotten into the snow?" he asked. "Of course," Anova flashed him a smile, but her heart still ached for the man she was a million miles away from.


	17. Husband and wife

Two days later:

~Anakin's POV~  
He watched her, as intoxicated as he had been since the first day they had met, many, many years ago. Padme pulled on her shirt as Luke and Leia crawled on the ground around him. Her back, as usual, was to him, and Anakin could distinctly make out the scars on her side where she had been clawed by the monster during Geonosis.

Luke crawled up to him, putting both of his tiny hands on Anakin's knees. Anakin smiled down at his son, and then lifted him up with the force. Luke giggled and flailed in the air, waving his hands joyfully.

Anakin grinned, he loved Luke; he loved him so much. How was it he could love something so much it nearly sent him into dance whenever he thought about the extent of his affection?

"One day, little one, you'll be able to do this. We'll drive Obi-wan nuts, just you and me" he teased as Luke laughed. He noticed Padme glance over her shoulder, as if he were going to hurt his own son.

"Say, look at me, mommy!" Anakin laughed, levitating Luke to Padme, who caught him with a small smile. "Hello, baby" she greeted.

"So," Anakin began, standing, he stretched. "How have the babies been doing while I've been away?" he asked. "Fine," Padme answered unemotionally as she set Luke down and walked over to her make-up desk, she took out a brush, and, back straight, began to comb her long hair.

"Just, fine?" Anakin asked, he hadn't had a real conversation with Padme since the children's birth, and he wanted to hear her voice, he wanted to have the luxury of her company again. He wanted to prove his visions wrong.

The morning sun shone through the curtains, making the space around Padme glow orange. Anakin sat on the bed and lifted Leia with the force. "What about it, kiddo? Is mommy telling daddy the whole truth?" he asked. Leia spit a stream of bubbles from her chubby lips in response.

"How are they reacting towards Obi-wan and Ahsoka?" he asked, wanting something, anything to talk to her about. "How aren't they?" Padme snorted, tying her hair up in a pony-tail daintily.

"They're around all the time. Leia loves Ahsoka, she likes to pull her head-tails," something like a smile pecked at Padme's lips. "Really?" Anakin asked eagerly, urging her to go on.

"Yes. Ahsoka is like an older sister to them, she teaches them funny little tricks and carries them on her back. I don't know what I'd do without her here to entertain them," she breathed.

Anakin smiled fondly "Ahsoka is a very good entertainer, she even made me laugh most of the time," he said. Padme finished her hair and turned in her seat to face him. Those big, brown eyes she sported nearly made him lick his lips in nervousness.

Her look was so intense, it made him uncomfortable sometimes, and he had lived with Jedi, who had (according to the galaxy) the scariest eyes in the universe, especially when they were mad. And yet he loved to look into her eyes, they mesmerized him.

"I know, she also tells them funny war stories every night. About you two; and the clones" now she grinned, seemingly looking straight through him.

"I sit in the big chair and listen, and Obi-wan is always in a corner somewhere listening as well. Laughing at some of the stupid stuff you used to do" she shook her head. "He finds it funny after I've done it," Anakin explained with a rueful grin.

Padme nodded in agreement. "Yes, every night, it's dangerous villains or ignorant pirates or clumsy droids. We keep trying to get Obi-wan to tell some, but he says all of his adventures were boring compared to hers."

Anakin snorted and leaned back on his elbows. "Liar," he grunted. Padme nodded. "He is. Story time is nice. But dinner is lovely; did you know Obi-wan can cook?" She asked. Anakin looked at her in surprise. "He can?" he asked.

Padme nodded. "Yes, very well. And Ahsoka, gracious, that girl can sing. She sang Luke and Leia to sleep one night. But she won't do it for anyone else" she said.

"Ahsoka, sing? Are we talking about the same Ahsoka?" Anakin asked critically. "She does! She is so funny," Padme suddenly smiled feebly at him. "Like you, she has a twisted sense of humor that catches you off guard," Anakin smiled proudly. "That's my Snips," he agreed.

"And Obi-wan, well, he has his little antics too, though he doesn't know it. He is always in a dark corner somewhere, or so quiet you forget he's there. And then he speaks up after an hour of silence and scares the living life out of everyone, he drives me insane with that" she sighed.

Anakin laughed, and knew he needed to do it more often because his lungs ached afterwards. "You get used to it; it's one of the ways he eavesdrops without ever leaving the room. I can't tell you how many times I've been afraid of corners because I thought he was watching me" he laughed.

Padme giggled, and to Anakin, it was the most beautiful sound he had heard in a long while. "Paranoid of corners, only Obi-wan could do that to someone," she giggled.

"But it's cute; Luke and Leia can't talk yet, so Ahsoka taught them to clap when they wanted something. One clap for me, two for Ahsoka and three for Obi-wan. So they go from corner to corner clapping three times and looking in doorways and such for hours on end. Obi-wan tells us that one day someone is going to walk in and think them mad demon children calling back the dead by clapping out evil chants."

This time they both laughed. And neither had done it for so long that they went on for awhile. Padme holding her side and tears pouring out of Anakin's eyes from both his lung pain and the hilarity of it.

Finally, when Luke and Leia were staring at them as if they were mad demons themselves, they stopped. Anakin wiped away his tears and Padme rubbed her sides. "That's nice," Anakin chuckled. Padme nodded and shook her head, smiling. "Ahsoka made Leia this pretty pink dress a few days ago," she told him.

"Really?" Anakin asked. "Yes, it was the loveliest thing, but Leia and Luke tore it in half," Padme laughed. Anakin shook his head and looked his daughter in the eye. "Did you tear Soka's pretty dress, young lady?" he asked.

Padme smiled and looked down, and then she looked up, and something in her eyes hardened. Anakin wondered what he had said, and then heard the buzz of his comm. link. His master was calling.

He groaned. "Not again," he said. Padme sighed and turned her back again, their conversation was over. Anakin felt a familiar pang in his heart, he loved her so much, and yet, she shunned him. It chipped away a new piece of his soul every time.

He stood, and reverted back into the man she had become accustomed too. If she would treat him like a villain, he would become what she wanted; he would always be what she wanted. Except a Jedi.

"I've been noticing something," he said as he pushed the button to let his master know he was on his way. "The clones I station at the cameras say every day; and usually at the same time, the camera's flash out with 'technical difficulties,'" he glanced at her back, which had gone rigid.

"You need better camera's" she answered calmly, but Anakin saw the slight shiver of her hand as she reached for her face wash. He lowered his voice. "No, I don't, my camera's are fine," he growled. He walked towards the door casually, waving at Luke and Leia, who grinned, if only Padme would do that.

"I'll be back soon, and Padme?" He stopped in the open doorway. "What?" She snapped, suddenly angry.

"I had better not find a spy here, or find out that you have anything to do with that spy. I promise you, I will give him the longest, most painful death I can think of. And Naboo? Huh, let's just make sure not to provoke me, agreed?" Padme didn't answer, instead sitting there, her back to him, her fists quivering dangerously.

Anakin took that as a yes, and walked away.

* * *

Okay, not the most loving or romantic couple, but you can still see that Anakin loves her. Padme loves him too. What's the next chapter, you ask? Well, I will oblige.


	18. Little sisters

~Obi-wan's POV~

"Blast it! We should have thought of that!" Ahsoka sneered. Obi-wan stayed quiet, his heart thumping hastily in his chest, which felt too small for it now. "The cameras, I guess it would look suspicious" Padme muttered.

It was late at night now, the day having passed as usual, or as usually went when Anova wasn't there to provide them with a fresh sense of hope. They were all gathered in Obi-wan's room. The girls ready for bed and the twins asleep. Ahsoka and Padme sat on his bed while Obi-wan stood in front of them, thoughtful.

"Wonderful, so if the camera's go out again, do you think he would know?" Obi-wan asked. Padme shrugged "I don't know, he only said that if he finds a spy, he'll…" She trailed off, but they all knew the end of that sentence. Obi-wan sighed, that meant that the second Anova stepped foot in the Senate building, she was in danger. He couldn't tolerate that.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, the beginning of a headache starting in. He felt the immediate urge to protect Anova, no matter the cost, but he knew these to be petty unneeded emotions. Emotions he couldn't let into the force. Blast Darth Vader, blast him twenty times over.

"There isn't anything we can do about it for now," he sighed at last. He had never felt more helpless, but Anova was safest for the moment anyway, she was a galaxy away. And that burned in his heart almost as much as her being in imminent danger.

"For now, we can only collect information as Master Yoda wanted of us. Speaking of which, Ahsoka; did you get into the communication room?" he turned to her, trying to clear his head of females with wavy red hair and beautiful violet eyes.

Each of them had been assigned a task. Ahsoka was to infiltrate the communications room to receive messages. Padme went through Anakin's clothes when he threw them into the dirty basket.

And Obi-wan sent and received secret, anonymous messages from the clone spies who left the notes under his pillow. "No, master. A clone walked in just as I was about too. I'll try again tomorrow," Ahsoka said, once again commander Tano, Jedi padawan of The Clone Wars. She was too young for such a title, but she had flourished under it.

"Very good, and Padme?" he looked down at Padme, who had huddled herself into a ball and merely shook her head dejectedly. "Padme?" he frowned, worried. "What is it?" he asked.

Padme didn't' look up from her perch on her knees. "He…" She gulped. "We talked, right before he told me that he had suspicions," she gulped. "And he… He was my Anakin. He was good, but then, he changed back," she looked up, and there was a mixture of fear and grief in her eyes.

"What if…" she licked her lips nervously. "What if he's gone, Obi-wan? What if we're holding on to a truth that's not there? What if the Anakin you say is inside of him, isn't there?" She shivered and hugged her knees tighter. "What if he's dead?" she whispered.

Ahsoka and Obi-wan glanced at each other; it was rare for Padme to show this side of her. The side that was weak and grief-stricken and afraid. And not for the first time, Obi-wan imagined her situation.

Her husband had become the very thing they had both fought against for so many years, leaving her and two Jedi to care for the children _**he**_ had impregnated her with inside of the broken remains of everything she had believed in. Everything she had.

Not for the first time either, he was furious with Anakin. And guilty, he had been the one to fail, not Anakin. He had failed Anakin. A failed apprentice makes for a foolish master, as Dooku used to say. "Padme," he said gently. "Lack of sleep is getting to you, go to bed" he advised.

Padme shook her head. "It's too empty, I'll just stay up" she moaned pitifully. Obi-wan felt a pang off remorse. Ahsoka stepped forward. "No, Padme come sleep with us" she said.

Padme looked up, her eyebrows cocked. "Us?" She asked, surprised. Obi-wan blushed and looked down. "I've been having nightmares," Ahsoka explained with an amused smile.

"And when I wake up, I never fall back asleep myself, so I've been sleeping with Obi-wan for the past few days," she said. Padme smiled mischievously at Obi-wan.

"Oh, pretty girl at your disposal, huh, Master Kenobi?" She teased. "Stop," Obi-wan muttered, completely embarrassed. "You're doing that just to make me blush, Padme, I know you are" he scolded. Padme snickered softly, making Obi-wan smile slightly. And then suddenly, he wanted more than anything to hear Anova's laughter. What was **wrong **with him?

"I am doing no such thing," Padme laughed, and then she looked at him seriously. "But do **you** mind, Obi-wan? I won't sleep in here if it makes you uncomfortable" she informed him firmly. Obi-wan smiled, Anova had been the only one to consider his feelings the past few months. It was good to have someone else.

"I already have one little pest in my bed, I might as well invite the other one" he said crossing his arms. Having Ahsoka in his bed at night had given him an odd sense of comfort that had left with Anova, and he didn't doubt Padme would do the same.

She nodded; neither woman had seemed uncomfortable with the idea of having a man in bed with them. Obi-wan wondered if that fact should worry him.

"Good, I'll take the left side," she said. "I'll be in the middle then," Obi-wan said, again wondering if he would be squashed. "I'm right!" Ahsoka announced bouncing into bed with her usual enthusiasm.

"And what do you mean little pest?" she demanded of him. Obi-wan laughed. "Isn't that what older brothers call their younger sisters?" he asked. "You two have become like my sisters now. I might as well exercise my full rights as brother" he told them.

Padme rolled her eyes but smiled sadly. "You're hardly any older than me, Obi-wan" she reminded him. "I am not a child!" Ahsoka added.

Obi-wan shook his head. "I'm still older, and you are technically still a child, Ahsoka" he argued. "Whatever!" Padme laughed as he slipped into bed. "Some people!" Ahsoka harrumphed; fake offended as she turned her back on them dramatically.

Padme delicately slipped in next to Obi-wan. "I have to admit, you fit the big brother role well," she yawned. "I do?" Obi-wan asked, surprised, he had never thought of himself as a good brother like figure. Or good anything for that matter.

"Yep," Padme said with a sleepy smile. "Goodnight, Obi-wan, goodnight Ahsoka" she said. But Ahsoka was already asleep. "Goodnight," Obi-wan answered pulling the covers over her again.

And for a moment, he almost saw Anova in Ahsoka's place. What would it be like to have her long, silky orange hair laying over her bare shoulders? Or to see her freckles speckled over her relaxed face in slumber? How would it be like to feel her warmth?

_ Stop!_ He commanded himself. _Do not think of her that way, she is your friend, not your lover. _He mentally scolded himself sternly. But nevertheless, Obi-wan felt himself slip into sleep with her face planted in his dreams.

* * *

Ooh, is that love I feel in the air? Could it truly be that our dedicated Jedi master is falling for the spy? Honestly, I'm pretty proud of where this story is going...

~Queen Yoda


	19. She's back

A month later:

~Anova's POV~

"Alright, boys, I'm moving out!" Anova called eagerly. A chorus of disappointed exclamations answered her from the landing bay. Anova only smiled graciously and held on tighter to the bars below her hands, no use in falling out of the ship now.

Anova had been ordered back to Courascant to continue with her old duties. In her mind, that meant being with Obi-wan again. The past month Anova had spent away from Courascant had made her longing to be with Obi-wan all the more intense.

Of course, she wanted to see Luke and Leia and Padme and Ahsoka. But most of all, she wanted to be able to say "well, hello, Obi, darling" once again. Anova sighed and looked down, willing the ship to go already.

"Sure you won't stick around, commander?" Purple leader called up from the crowd gathered below. Anova smiled, purple leader had become notorious for flirting with the women here, particularly her.

He was handsome, but his face wasn't Obi-wan's. "Sorry, guys, orders are orders!" she called down. "Come visit us sometime!" A woman called up.

Anova waved again, smiling. It was flattering to know that she had the loyalty and admiration of all these people. Loyalty and admiration she didn't think she deserved but had been given none the less. "I will!" She promised.

_But for now, I_ _have a bearded Jedi master to visit_ she thought giddily. The ships engines roared to life. Anova sent the crowd one more wave of affection before walking into the belly of the beast that would bring her home.

* * *

~Obi-wan's POV~

"Hang on, Padme!" Obi-wan called as he jogged into his room. He frowned and scratched his beard thoughtfully, wishing for the thousandth time that he had the force to guide him.

He looked around, also wishing that Luke's bottle would just mysteriously pop out at him, it would make a few seconds in his life easy for the first time in decades. As if the force had heard his plea, he suddenly saw a blue tinted cup sticking out from under Ahsoka's pillow.

There were now three giant pillows in place, since they all still slept in the same bed. How Anakin hadn't found out was a mystery to Obi-wan, but then again he had only been around during the day, not night.

Obi-wan was relieved for that. "How did it get under there?" he wondered out loud as he walked over to grab the bottle. Suddenly, he felt something in his heart warm, and a strange spark of joy fill him.

As if a missing part of his soul he had never noticed leave had returned. "Well," a voice, one he had dreamed about and longed for called down. "Hello, Obi, darling" his soul was back.


	20. Sparring

~Anova's POV~

"So, he finally got suspicious, huh?" Anova asked chewing on her apple slowly. "Yes," Padme sighed. "The cameras, I should have thought of that," Anova mumbled, not at all worried.

Yoda had long informed her that eventually, Darth was bound to get suspicious. It didn't bother her in the least; in fact it only encouraged her to come more often. The fact that he was noticing those kinds of things meant that he was here more.

But Ahsoka was anxiously chewing her bottom lip, making splatters of blood fall to the ground from her sharp canines. Padme was looking up at her worriedly, as if she weren't taking this well.

And Obi-wan had on his same emotionless face that Anova had learned to decipher. He was worried about her safety. They all were.

Anova smiled. "Stop looking at me like that, all of you," she said. "I've known completely the dangers of coming here since the first time I did, Vader doesn't scare me" she assured them. "He should," Padme sighed.

Anova looked at Obi-wan. "Obi-wan," she said. "Do you think I should stop coming? I know that's what you all are hinting at" she said. Obi-wan looked down a minute, as if struggling with something.

"Anova," he said slowly. "You…." He looked up, and her smooth violet eyes met his conflicted ones, and they suddenly smoothed as well. Anova hadn't ever seen such beautiful eyes as was locked under his bushy brown eyebrows.

In them was weariness and rejection, anger, guilt and hate. But also wisdom and acceptance and compassion and….. And love.

"I don't know, Anova" he said at last. "You're just in so much danger," he stammered, their eyes still locked. His voice was pinched with indecision and his eyes pleaded helplessness.

He seemed to have lost the key to calm speech. Anova had lost the trick to speech itself; instead she was mystified by his eyes. "And it would nearly destroy all of us if anything…."

His voice cracked, and he seemed to realize that he had lost control, because he suddenly snapped his mouth shut and shrugged instead. Anova blinked and looked away, contemplating her next move. Finally, she asked. "Obi-wan, do you think we could go spar for a moment?"

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

Anakin sighed and leaned against the window pane, why his master insisted he not pilot the big ships was beyond him. He was one of the best pilots in history, and he loved it.

_Sidious just doesn't want me to crash his fancy ships, _Anakin thought resentfully. _He flattered me so much during the Clone War about my piloting skills, but now he doesn't trust me enough with the ships. _Anakin sighed again, bored.

And then his comm. link began to beep, he looked down, and he narrowed his eyes. It was the alarm. The cameras had gone out again. _Well, little spy, so your back, _he thought.

"Pilot!" He called. "Yes, sir?" the commander asked from up front. "Get us to Courascant, light speed. I have a traitor to catch" he called. "Right away, sir" the pilot gulped.

* * *

~Obi-wan's POV~

They had spent many nights together, but never sparring. They had read together, talked to each other, shared stories and memories, but never sparred, and so Obi-wan had been a bit surprised at the request, but nonetheless had agreed.

Surprisingly, he wasn't nervous, even though neither of them had lightsabers at the moment, so they had to fight arm-to-arm combat. This was Anova, and he was oddly comfortable as he stood across from her, stretching his arms as she stretched her legs.

"It distresses me," he said slowly, trying to find a way to phrase this. "To think you're in danger of a horrible death every moment you spend here" he said.

Anova looked up, and her freckles crinkled as she grinned at him. "Obi-wan, my dear, **_everything_** distresses you" she pointed out. "Untrue!" Obi-wan protested, but she had managed to drag a smile out of him.

"So true," Anova corrected. "I appreciate your concern, Obi-wan, but I knew the dangers of coming months ago, I am no more worried now" she told him. Obi-wan sighed, she may have not been afraid, but he covered that for her. "There a too many good people dying," Obi-wan muttered.

"Please, Anova, reconsider your bravado, we can't lose you too out of stubbornness" he appealed. He wanted to do more, to drop to his knees and beg her to go, now, before it was too late.

Anova studied him for a moment, before tensing and setting her feet. "Your move," she answered. Obi-wan sighed, she always knew how to distract him; he had never met a more infuriating woman.

He did as she said anyway.

It came as a mild surprise that Anova used a different form of Artaru, as Obi-wan used the traditional kind. He was patient, waiting for his opponent to tire out, to think he was giving up when in truth he just wasn't fighting. Not until the right moment. He calculated her next move, and swerved with her.

Anova used another kind of Artaru, one he had recommended Ahsoka try. She used speed and tiny jabs in pressure points. It was a task just to keep up with her; she was everywhere at once, her laughter ringing at him like a bee, her orange hair swirling around him like a bright ribbon.

She was over his head one moment, under his feet the next, she could have been crawling over him, he didn't know. Finally, he threw his hands up in frustration and amusement.

"Alright, you win. I don't even know where you are, much less where you will be" he said. Anova appeared from behind him. She smiled, panting. "You were well trained, Obi-wan," she said as if she were the Grand master instead of him.

"I couldn't trip you once, or frustrate you into a mistake. You stayed firm even in the thick of it" she bowed respectfully. Obi-wan grinned, his frustration evaporating as he bowed back.

The two walked over to the towel rack, still panting. Obi-wan grabbed a towel, and found that he was still smiling as Anova started talking. "What do you think was the downfall of Anakin?" She asked.

Obi-wan froze for the slightest instant, mostly because this was not a subject that he liked discussing, but he knew Anova wouldn't have brought it up if she wasn't curious. He thought for a moment, "fear," he said at last.

"And war. Anakin was so young, and willful and impulsive. He was ignorant of many things that were not painfully obvious to him. He feared for the ones he loved because death was so prominent on the battlefield; and every death he blamed himself. And…. And it was my fault. If I had been a better teacher, a better friend, the kind Qui-gon was to me, Anakin wouldn't have felt so alienated from the Jedi" Obi-wan shook his head and turned his back to her; he did not want to talk about this any longer.

Suddenly, an idea, one that his mind deemed ridiculous but his heart found perfect, popped into his head. Around anyone else, he would have listened to his mind, but with Anova?

With a quick gracefulness he was known for, he flicked off his shirt. His bare scar-ridden back sparkled with sweat.

He could feel Anova's eyes on it as he dried his neck and sweaty chest. "You are such a show-off," Anova told him. Obi-wan grinned and half turned, winking at her.

To his surprise, Anova turned bright pink and looked down. Obi-wan also blushed, wondering where his self control was.

He turned; about to grab his shirt, but soft, cool fingers suddenly swept the scars lining his skin. He blushed a brighter color, but didn't turn. "You have so many scars," Anova whispered.

Obi-wan cleared his throat uncomfortably; he had never had this sensation before. Where she touched, it was if cool water was running down his back, a shiver went down his spine, and a pleasant tingle buzzed in his stomach.

"Such is the life of a Jedi," he answered. Anova's fingers traced a whip scar. "Whip scars, lightsaber marks, blaster scorches, knife cuts, force darling, what have you been** doing**?" She asked; a hint of worry in her voice.

"Living," Obi-wan sighed. "You forget, Anova. During the Clone Wars, Jedi were galactic criminals to the Separatists. Being captured meant being tortured for information. Bounty hunters were hired to catch or kill us. Scientists created new devices just to kill us," he smiled bitterly.

"Of course, as Anakin always joked, the fact that they liked to get at me so much only meant they were jealous of my good looks" he said. Anova didn't smile. "Brutes," she muttered angrily instead. "You're telling me you don't have any scars?" Obi-wan asked skeptically.

"I remember perfectly that you said you often got into… Scrapes, as a senate spy" he pointed out. Some of Anova's stories had even chilled his tough bones. Stories of kidnappings and Separatists and suspects and perpetrators.

And how she had followed them into the deepest depths of evil, foolish but brave. Anova smiled grimly. "I do have many scars," she agreed. "But not this many. Force, Obi-wan, you have enough just on your back to cover three gundarks. And some of these are even new" she scolded disapprovingly.

"The war has only been over two months," Obi-wan pointed out. "Not all of them are completely healed" he explained. Anova sighed again, as if the sight of his scars pained her. Hearing that she had scars brought a tiny pang to his own heart, who would ever hurt someone like her?

Suddenly, he felt agile fingers run along his sides. A strange sensation he hadn't felt in a long time caused him to laugh and duck away. "Stop that!" he gasped. He rubbed his side. "What did you do?" he demanded.

Anova smirked at him with a pleased face. "Hah! How ironic, Your ticklish, tough guy" she laughed. Obi-wan blinked, ticklish? Anova cocked her head at his confusion. "Don't tell me you've never been tickled before?" She asked disbelievingly.

Obi-wan shook his head, now he remembered. "Not in a long time anyway" he replied. Anova grinned wickedly. "Are you up for another round?" She wondered. "No," Obi-wan said immediately. "It would be a completely unfair game" he scolded, not falling for her innocent face.

Anova only folded her hands behind her back mockingly. "I prefer to say that I have a poetic advantage, not an unfair one" she sang.

Obi-wan chuckled and pulled his shirt back on. "Really?" He said. "Yes," Anova replied. "Well, alright, but only because I have a poetic advantage on you, too" he countered cleverly. He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling with daring.

"You do not!" Anova laughed smacking his arm playfully. Obi-wan turned to her, and their eyes met. And they kept the stare up for a moment. "So why can't you break my gaze?" Obi-wan argued softly.

* * *

Why can't you, Anova? Hmm? I shocked myself with my brazeness. Will Anakin get there in time to find Anova? Are they truly in love? Find out on the next chapter!

~Queen Yoda


	21. Dancing, love, Anakin, Anova and hatred

~Anova's POV~

"So why can't you break my gaze?" Why couldn't she? His eyes held her in a spell that was why.

They toyed and teased her at the same time as understanding everything she was. They were mysterious and yet so transparent, holding secrets, but none she didn't just **know**. She loved just staring into them, staring at them.

"Because I don't want to," she answered breathlessly. Obi-wan smiled. "I highly doubt I'm that interesting" he teased. "But you are," Anova blurted, still not breaking the gaze. Obi-wan blushed and looked down.

Anova, blinking rapidly to clear the spell, shook her head. "Another round, then?" Obi-wan asked after she had gotten rid of her dizziness. What was wrong with her? Had she let his eyes enchant her so much?

_He doesn't care about you!_ A voice cried in exasperation in her head. She silenced it angrily. "Yes," Anova replied tonelessly.

They walked back to the court, where again Obi-wan made the first move. Anova flipped over his head, and landed a blow to his back. Obi-wan didn't so much as stumble.

He only turned around rapidly, his waist spinning and kicked her in the stomach. Anova did a cartwheel to absorb the blow, and then landed expertly on her feet, smiling.

He wouldn't attack; instead he'd wait for her to attack.

Anova obliged him, she slipped under his firmly planted feet, quickly jabbing the back of his heels. Obi-wan gasped as he fell on his back. Anova smiled, she was about to turn and declare victory when two ankles caught hers and she tumbled on top of him, landing on his stomach.

"Nice fall," Obi-wan congratulated grabbing her arms. Anova answered by tickling him again. Caught off guard, Obi-wan laughed and pushed her away. "Anova!" He yelled, infuriated now. Anova laughed and shot to her feet, flipping backward to avoid his kick.

"Slow poke!" she giggled pointing at him. She hadn't had this much fun in years. She hadn't giggled like that since she was a child.

She hadn't felt so connected to anyone since she had gotten adopted by rich senators. Instead of fighting, she had felt like they were dancing. This feeling, she realized, was indeed love.

**Blast it**.

"Get back here!" Obi-wan scrambled to his feet. "Nope, you have to come and get me!" Anova laughed rolling her eyes at him. To her surprise (but utter delight) Obi-wan actually ran after her.

Giggling like a child, she ran. Her laughter seemed to inspire some in Obi-wan; he laughed as he chased her around, trying to snatch her long orange hair.

Finally, he grabbed her around the waist. Anova squealed as he spun her around, laughing. She turned in his muscular arms, putting both hands on his shoulders. They continued to twirl, unconsciously.

When they did stop, Anova felt her head spin, although it wasn't from their recent whirl. But Obi-wan was staring at her again, and those sapphire eyes made her heart beat ten times faster than was supposed to. She felt his heart through his shirt, it was racing.

Their lips steadily came closer, their eyes still locked. _What are you doing?_ A voice demanded. _He's a Jedi! You're a spy, senator, Jedi, whatever! Stop!_ But she ignored the voice. They were close now, so close she could taste his breath. She closed her eyes…

And then Obi-wan stopped. Her eyes flew open to see the panic and horror in his eyes. "No," he gasped gently pushing her away. "We can't, Anova. We can't do this," he breathed. "What?" Anova was surprised at the burst of panic and anger that rose within her. They were so close!

"We can't," Obi-wan repeated stepping back as if he was afraid of her. "We're Jedi, it wouldn't…." Anova sighed; she and Obi-wan agreed that rules were rules. To follow them was to insure order, but heck that, love was the exception, it had to be.

"Obi," she said softly. "Do you love me?" she asked. Obi-wan stared at her in shock before looking away, his mind obviously racing. Finally, he whispered "yes." Anova almost jumped up in victory. Her heart screamed in joy and she was nearly breathless with delight.

But for some reason, Obi-wan looked sick. "Then what are you worried about?" Anova demanded; her tone light. Obi-wan shook his head. "It isn't safe," he said sadly. "Anova, if Anakin finds you. If Anakin **hurts** you," Obi-wan sighed.

"I… I've lost too many people that I love already, Anova. I lost my home, my brethren, my friends, even my men. I've lost everything. And you gave it back, I can't…." His voice cracked.

"I can't lose you too. And yet, I can't be away from you, this past month was torture for me," he looked at her, and his eyes were swimming in tears. Anova felt them run down her own cheeks.

"So you…. You have to go, to be safe. And we can't, we have to end this now, before it gets out of hand" he looked at her desperately, his normally controlled eyes begging her to understand. She did, but that wouldn't stop her.

"Obi-wan," she said gently. "Love isn't something you can control, or cut off. It's not like most emotions, you couldn't release this into the force even if you tried," she told him. She took a few steps forward, and cupped his cheek in her hand, his beard tickled her palm.

Their eyes locked once again. "Obi-wan Kenobi, I don't care if Anakin catches me," his eyes swam in panic at those words. "I don't care if he tortures me," he flinched. "And I don't care if he kills me," Obi-wan went pale.

Anova lowered her voice to a whisper. "I will be here every day, anytime any of you need me. One day, everything will turn out for the best. Anakin will come to his senses, you all will get out of here, and we'll re-store the Republic. But I will never leave you, ever," her voice cracked with emotion.

"Because I love you too, Obi-wan. I love your goodness and selflessness and compassion. I love it when you try to hide your smiles because you feel like you have to be the strict adult figure for everyone.

I love how you only let go of your self-control when you're around me. I love how you protect Ahsoka and Padme with your life. I love how you never gave up on Anakin Skywalker.

I love how you care about me above yourself without fear or doubt. I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone ever before" she told him.

Obi-wan's self control was gone now, tears ran down his cheeks, all the sorrow and grief he had been feeling coming out in those few pieces of water.

"I love you," he breathed. Anova nodded, she had gotten that impression before; it really wasn't a big surprise now. Finally, Obi-wan pulled her into a hug.

Anova squeezed him tightly. She never wanted to let go, she never wanted to leave the security of his arms, which surrounded her like a warm blanket of affection and passion. She never wanted to let him go.

Her illusion was ended when the doors burst open with a loud clang that echoed throughout the room loudly. The next few moments raced past in a blur of dream like images and far away voices.

Anova heard, from far away, Padme screaming; "Anova, run!" And she saw her and Ahsoka holding on to the sleeves of an enraged looking young man. He was literally dragging them behind him, their heels scraping the ground as they fought and yelled at him.

His sickly yellow eyes were trained on her, and, flinging Padme roughly to the ground, he extended a hand. The sound of metallic lightning pierced her thoughts, and a second later, she felt Obi-wan push her down, the both of them landing on the ground, Obi-wan covering her body with his own protectively.

"Anakin, stop!" Padme yelled as the sound of lightning died away. She could hear Obi-wan's panting as he stood, back straight and jaw set. All emotion was lost from his face as he stood over her defensively.

His body was tense, ready to fight, and he was glaring at his former apprentice with fierceness that surprised-and flattered-her. Reality hit her, and time sped up to its original time.

She quickly stood, scowling at Anakin, who glared at her. His force lightning had made a black ring of ash on the wall behind her. "Well," she said, perfectly composed. "You must be Darth Vader, I've heard nothing nice about you" she informed him.

Obi-wan glanced back at her, his gaze a warning to be silent. Ahsoka knelt next to Padme, who quickly shook her head and stood, both of them watching Anakin warily.

Anova studied him, this man looked nothing like they had described. His eyes didn't glow with kindness and amusement. He didn't look like a master tinkerer or pilot. He didn't look like he had been a great Jedi, only a Sith that had destroyed hundreds of lives, and now planned on destroying hers.

"So, you're the spy the rebels sent?" he studied her, unimpressed. "Why?" He demanded. Anova ignored his comment, instead slowly slipping her electro whips from a special pocket in the back of her shirt.

Anakin took her silence as fear, he narrowed his eyes. "I warned you," he spat, leveling his eyes to Obi-wan. "I warned all of you" he glanced at Ahsoka and Padme.

"She dies, right now" he growled through clenched teeth. Anova, surprisingly, wasn't scared in the least. She only waited for him to attack, as Obi-wan had.

But Anakin turned back to Obi-wan. "Move aside, Obi-wan," he sneered. And Anova was shocked that he actually said it with some respect. _Old habits die hard,_ _I suppose,_ she thought ironically.

"I won't," Obi-wan answered firmly. Anova almost sighed; she needed him to move so she could whip the boy. Anakin bared his teeth in a snarl "then I'll move you myself," he said. "I'll fight you," Obi-wan retorted calmly.

Anova looked up, and saw Anakin's stunned face. She understood why, Obi-wan hadn't fought Anakin yet, he had just let him do whatever to him. But not this time, not with her. Anova felt a sense of pride in her love, and also grateful he thought her worth fighting for.

"You're not strong enough to fight me!" Anakin snapped. "I'm stronger than you think" Anova inched closer when she saw Obi-wan's hand tremble slightly. She quickly gave it a comforting squeeze. Anakin stared at Obi-wan, his face contorted into puzzlement and astonishment. "Why?" Anakin asked, his voice a soft whisper.

"Why are you defending her? This goes far beyond Jedi heroics, you didn't even defend me like this," he said, his voice both confused and hurt. Anova heard the little boy in his voice, and the friend asking for comfort in his eyes. But they were still yellow.

Obi-wan sighed, as if he had a headache. "Because I love her," he answered simply. Anakin's mouth dropped and his eyes widened so much Anova could have laughed. Padme smiled sadly and nodded, unsurprised. Ahsoka shrugged and muttered something along the lines of "about time."

Suddenly, Anakin's face went red in rage, and his eyes flashed. "You love **her**?" He demanded, his voice high with out-rage.

"Fifteen years, fifteen force-blasted years I worked and toiled and tried for your love, and you barely ever liked me, but you love **her**? A pathetic spy? What about me?" He challenged heatedly.

Obi-wan opened his mouth, but with a scream of fury, Anakin used the force to fling him against a wall. Anova screamed as he fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

Anakin lifted his hand, about to kill her in a force choke, but at second, Padme and Ahsoka sprang, both landing on his back. Ahsoka wrapped her legs around his throat, choking him as she pulled his long hair.

Padme kicked him hard in the back. Anakin stumbled forward, choking and sputtering out his rage. Anova snapped out her electro-whips and surged forward. Obi-wan shook his head and stood, running over to help them.

"ENOUGH!" Anakin roared pushing them all back with the force. Anova fell to her back, breathless from the power of the Dark side around her.

Even with little force power, she was nearly drowning in his hatred and fury. The Sith turned to her, his fists clenched but his voice choked with tears. "You turned them against me! You horrible person!" He cried.

"**She** did?" Padme demanded, she jumped to her feet, her beautiful face twisted with out-rage. "She turned us against you? You idiot! Let me tell you something, you sorry Sith scum!" She screamed; she marched up to him, her figure tense and towering. Anakin stood there, flabbergasted.

"The only horrible person here is you, Vader! You betrayed me, Ahsoka, Obi-wan, heck, who haven't you betrayed stupid? Anova has helped us all through everything **_you_** put us through!"

"**_She_**helped me raise the twins, not **_you_**! **_She _**comforted your padawan when she had nightmares, not **_you_**! Obi-wan sees hope in **_her_**, not **_you_**!" Padme had gone deep red. "You have been nothing but a monster and a gangster to us, you are **_not_** my husband!" she yanked on her ring-the one she had told Anova was her wedding ring- and threw it to the ground with much gusto.

"I HATE YOU!" She roared. With that, she burst into tears, though they fell down a face still warped into fury. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! You hear that, Vader? How does it feel, huh? To have your heart ripped out? Because we **_all_** hate you!" She yelled, her chest heaving. For a moment, there was silence.

Darth Vader stared at his wife with pain and shock. Finally, when he spoke, his voice was husky with hurt and grief. "I never wanted to hurt you, Padme. I never wanted to hurt any of you," he sighed.

"I love you, Padme, don't you understand? I'm trying so hard to show you," he sighed again, before looking at her. He only shook his head, his eyes empty, as if Padme had sucked out his soul.

"Fine, Obi-wan. Fine. I... I won't kill her, but just…. Don't get caught by Palpatine, okay?" He looked at Anova with pleading eyes. "He'll kill you all if he finds out" he said.

Obi-wan walked up and put a hand on his shoulder as if they were old friends, which was true in a sense. "We hid it from you, didn't we?" he asked, his voice mercifully gentle. Anakin smiled joylessly and nodded. "Yes, you did." With that, he walked out, his back slumped.

When he was gone, Anova looked down at the weapons in her hand and quickly put them away. "Are you alright?" she asked Obi-wan anxiously. He nodded and smiled wearily.

Ahsoka turned to Padme, a scowl of disapproval on her lips. Obi-wan crossed his arms with a similar expression. "You hurt his feelings," Ahsoka accused. Anova and Padme shared a glance before falling into laughter.

* * *

Ouch, Anakin, that must've hurt. You think that this is the end of their struggles? That love will conquer all? Oh, no, not in my story. They've got many more problems ahead, our heroes. Once on the path of the dark side, forever will it haunt your future.

~Queen Yoda


	22. Last cruelty

Two weeks later;

~Ahsoka's POV~

"And then Master Skywalker and I walked back into the temple" Ahsoka finished her story. Padme and Obi-wan clapped their hands graciously. It was the end of another day; and another of Ahsoka's stories.

As usual, she was left with a sick feeling in her stomach afterwards, remembering a different man than the one she lived with now. Remembering her master.

The one she had told tonight was her return from Iwasskah. "With each story, Ahsoka, I swear you become a more remarkable woman" Obi-wan complimented. Ahsoka smiled up at him. "One of these days, I'm going to convince you to tell one of your stories," she teased.

Obi-wan wagged his finger at her. "Not in this lifetime, young one" he answered. He wasn't in his best mood, since Anova wasn't here today, probably off chasing criminals. But Obi-wan was too kind to take his bad temper out on them.

Padme clapped her hands together "alright," she called. "Time for bed," the twins, in their cribs, yawned in agreement. Obi-wan nodded and walked over, lifting Luke out of bed. Padme grabbed Leia.

Ahsoka made funny faces at their backs as they carried them into the room. Luke and Leia grinned as they let out little giggles. Ahsoka smiled, one of the few joys she got now was making the babies smile. They had so much innocence and good in their eyes, as if they were just waiting for the universe to right itself.

She envied them.

Padme and Obi-wan got the two ready for bed noiselessly, Ahsoka leaned against the doorway, watching them. She had never thought she could grow up any more than she had in war.

War had made her grow up pretty fast, but this whole experience was giving her a patience and thoughtfulness she hadn't had before. Her whole world had been ripped away, but just as Master Plo used to tell her, time didn't stop because your world ended. She no longer wondered what he meant by that.

Obi-wan and Padme set the children, giggling and yawning into their beds. Padme smiled down at her children and blew them each a kiss. The only time she genuinely smiled was when she gazed upon them.

"Goodnight, my babies," she whispered. "They won't be your babies for long," Obi-wan chuckled softly. "Children always grow up," he smiled at her. "Right, Ahsoka?" he asked. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Right, Obi-wan" she agreed. Padme smiled at them wearily.

"I know, but I'm savoring them while they're still little and un-opinionated" she said. "And when that time comes, my sister," Obi-wan put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll get to sit back and laugh, oh, and say that the force has finally given me my pay-back" he told her. Padme rammed an elbow into his ribs but snickered.

Ahsoka smiled and started walking into their shared room, Obi-wan and Padme talking behind her.

They joked and talked about the twins softly, avoiding mention of Darth Vader, who hadn't been to the senate building in a week, and even then, he hadn't looked Padme in the eye once.

Ahsoka slipped into bed, already half asleep. Obi-wan's warm body squeezed in next to her, his hard muscles brushing her own. Ahsoka smiled at him and curled up, still shivering, though lightly now.

Obi-wan set a comforting hand on her arm, as if to remind her that she wasn't the last Jedi in existence, though it often felt like it. There was still him. Obi-wan was still there, even though Anakin wasn't.

Padme slipped in, and her motherly figure lay down comfortably, making Ahsoka's naturally tight form loosen.

"Goodnight," Padme yawned flicking off the light. Mumbles answered her as they drifted into sleep. Years later, Ahsoka would regret sleeping so heavily.

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

_ "You have been nothing but a monster and a gangster to us!"_ Padme's words haunted him day and night. The clang of her wedding ring landing on the ground still echoed in his head.

_ Monster,_ she had called him a monster, when all he had been trying to do was protect her. Her and Ahsoka and Obi-wan and the twins, force, why couldn't they see?

Anakin sighed and ran a stressed hand through his hair; he needed to talk to someone about this. He would check up on them, and then he would go to Sidious and ask his advice. Of course, he would leave out the spy; he would come up with something to cover that later.

_"I love her,"_ Obi-wan had said it so casually, as if falling in love was a perfectly normal process for him.

Well, it kind of was, he had loved Siri Tachi and Satine Kryze, hadn't he? Though, the passion Anakin had seen in his eyes hadn't been present for either of those women. Anakin sighed again; he still respected that traitor too much.

Vader walked into the twin's room first, and smiled when he caught sight of two slumbering children.

Slowly, trying not to wake them up, he crept up to the edge of the crib and slowly brushed his real hand against first Luke and then Leia's cheek. Neither child stirred in the slightest. He grinned. "You're such good babies," he mumbled lovingly.

Reluctantly, he left, stalking into Padme's room with feet silent from war. He frowned, when he sensed before he saw that she wasn't there. "What?" he muttered, had she started sleeping somewhere else? He had designed this room specifically for her.

_Maybe she's afraid of you_, a voice shouted in his head. _Well, I_ _already know that_, Anakin thought sadly. He scratched his head and searched the force for her familiar signature. He felt astonishment smack him in the face when he found her.

For the first time in his life, he didn't believe the force. He walked towards Obi-wan's room like a sleep-walker.

_There's no way,_ Anakin thought. _I'm just tired, that's all_. _She is not in bed with_ _him. __**They **__are not. Padme may hate me, but she has more respect for me than_ _that. And Ahsoka…. She just wouldn't. Obi-wan would never even ask; he has_ _more honor than that,_ he thought, panicking more than slightly, what would he do if….? No, it wasn't happening anyway.

Anakin pushed the door open quietly, and his mouth fell open. Padme slept on the left side, her thin, silky sleeping dress on. Obi-wan slept in the middle, bare-chested. And Ahsoka on the other side, facing Obi-wan. No. It couldn't be….

Anakin felt his breath coming out in shallow gasps as he stared at the scene before him.

Fury, Rage, Hatred.


	23. Cries of pain

~Ahsoka's POV~

The still night and blurriness of her dream, which held her dorm in the Jedi temple as Anakin stood in her doorway with Obi-wan laughing and talking about the recent mission, was interrupted by an enraged scream. Ahsoka sat up rapidly, her body tensed instinctively.

Obi-wan did likewise, Padme stretched as she sat up. When the three of them saw who was in the doorway, they froze.

Darth Vader's eyes had darkened to a dark, sickly shade of orange. His teeth were clenched so hard that Ahsoka wouldn't be surprised if they broke.

"Anakin…" Obi-wan began. "So," Darth interrupted, his voice barely controlled. "This is why you hate me, huh? Because of **him**," his voice dripped with venom as he pointed a shaking finger at Obi-wan.

He turned eyes to her. "And you, you little slut. Aren't you a little young for this?" he growled. Ahsoka closed and opened her mouth several times, speechless with shock and indignance.

Vader moved on to Obi-wan "and you, I thought even an old traitor like you still had some honor left" he bared his teeth furiously.

Obi-wan opened his mouth again, but he was thrown across the room into the desk. Ahsoka gasped as things started to fly around the room, propelled by the dark side of the force. Padme grabbed her arm, and Ahsoka jumped out of bed, nearly knocked over by the force of the dark side.

"Anakin!" Padme screamed, taking a brave step forward. "Nothing happened, Ani! Let us explain!" She called. **_"Liar!"_** Anakin screeched. "You're a liar!" he screamed, flinging a lamp at her. Padme ducked quickly and yanked Ahsoka away as a chair swung past her head.

"I loved you!" Anakin gasped, tears running down his cheeks. "Why don't you love **me**, Padme? Why do you love **him**?" He gasped. He lifted Obi-wan with the force and flung him against a wall again.

Obi-wan gasped in pain but didn't fight back. "Ahsoka," Obi-wan hollered over the sound of Anakin's Huttese ranting. "Get Padme out of here, now!" He ordered. "What about you?" Ahsoka asked shielding her eyes from the strong wind howling in the small room.

Padme gripped her hand tightly, as if Ahsoka would be blown away if she let go. "I'll keep him occupied!" Obi-wan answered scrambling to his feet to escape a blowing table. "We won't leave you!" Padme gasped, appalled. "Get to the twins!" Obi-wan ordered as Anakin twirled.

"You're all liars! Traitors!" He screamed, his eyes wild with frenzy. Ahsoka had never seen someone so angry, or eyes so crazed. Those eyes belonged on a dying, disease ridden animal, not a sane man.

Ahsoka glanced back at Obi-wan, her heart torn, but she had to protect the twins. She had to protect Padme, who was like a mother to her. She had to, for Obi-wan.

"May the force be with you, Obi-wan!" She yelled over as Anakin advanced on his older, former friend. She yanked on Padme's hand, leading her out, and trying to block out Obi-wan's cries of pain.

* * *

~Obi-wan's POV~

Each hit went straight to his heart, each insult only multiplied his guilt, and each accusation only made him more sure that he had failed Qui-gon. Force, he had failed so badly.

"I trusted you!" That one was like a stab, his kick to the stomach was nothing compared to the pain Obi-wan felt in his heart. Although Anakin surely did not see them, tears were falling down Obi-wan's face by the dozens.

_I'm sorry,_ he thought. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Qui-gon. Please, master, forgive me, I couldn't even fulfill your last wish correctly. Anakin, I'm so sorry. I've failed you, my brother. I've failed you all. _


	24. Endless faith

Later:

~Padme's POV~

The room was in shambles, to say the least. Any piece of furniture, including the giant bed, was tipped over. Blankets and lamps and… Everything was destroyed, laying in cluttered messes all over the floor.

Darth Vader had left hours earlier, but only when dawn was peeking through the windows did Ahsoka let Padme walk into that room. The worst catastrophe was Obi-wan, lying in a crumpled heap in the middle of the floor.

"Obi-wan!" Padme gasped, covering her mouth in horror. _This can't be_ _happening, he didn't do this,_ her mind shouted. Ahsoka strode forward, her face emotionless. She had seen such things in war, but all the same she cringed when she carefully turned him on his back.

Obi-wan's face was littered with bruises and cuts, making impressions of punches and kicks in his beard. Both of his eyes were swollen and purple. His bare chest was no better, his stomach and chest were almost covered completely in bruises.

The center of his chest was black and smelled like burning flesh, as if it had been set aflame. There were lightsaber burns and cuts all over his body, including a deep hole in his side.

Padme walked over, and she was glad she was covering her mouth already because a second later, hot throw up worked itself up her throat. "Padme," Ahsoka said from below, calmly. "Please, go get the first aid kit, I'll have to work with what I have" she said. Padme nodded and started backing up when Obi-wan groaned.

He opened his bruised eyes. His split and bleeding lips spread in a lighthearted, small smile. "Hello, girls, what a fun night, huh?" he croaked, his voice was dry and husky, as if he had been choked too.

Padme only shook her head. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Obi-wan, if I hadn't…." She gulped. But the Jedi started to shake his head, and then cringed. "Think nothing of it, Padme…" the rest of the sentence turned into a cough and further flinching in agony.

"Obi, darling?" A voice came from above, making Padme jump. When she saw the grill from the vent above move aside, she let out a sigh of relief. Anova slipped down, her back to them.

When she turned, her smile turned into a gaping splutter of shock. She paled so much her red hair looked like fire. Her fists clenched and unclenched uncontrollably. Her violet eyes turned into ice.

"Why?" Her voice was emotionless. Ahsoka didn't seem at all concerned, only, emotionless, like Anova. "For awhile now, I've been having nightmares and Padme just needs the comfort so we've all been sleeping in the same bed. Anakin came back last night, he saw us, and assumed the worst" she explained quickly but coolly.

"Obi-wan told me and Padme to get away, but, he stayed. Vader…" Only now did her control break, and her voice cracked. "Vader did this to him" she said. Anova nodded slowly before sinking to her knees next to Obi-wan, her eyes searching his wounds anxiously.

Padme rushed to get the medical kit. When she came back, Anova was still staring at Obi-wan, her voice shaking with rage, she said "I need to get you all out of here," Padme didn't stop.

She only handed Ahsoka the kit wordlessly. "Anova…." Obi-wan croaked. "No, Obi-wan!" Anova yelled. For the first time since they had met, Padme saw Anova lose her temper. Her eyes flashed with rage and she slammed a fist down on the ground.

"No! Look at yourself, what do you think this is? The boy you tell me about would not have done this to you," she looked around. "Any of you! He is gone, Obi-wan, do you hear me? **Gone**. And I can't…" Her voice cracked.

"I can't just watch as he puts you all through this much pain. I can't allow Luke and Leia to grow up in this place," Ahsoka started bandaging the cuts and Padme smeared balm on his bruises.

Obi-wan gritted his teeth, but didn't utter a cry of pain. Anova continued with her rampage, holding Obi-wan's hand tightly. "You can't help him now, Obi. Please, come back with me, all of you. Please, leave this place. Ahsoka," she turned and grabbed Ahsoka's hand tightly in both of hers, her violet eyes pleading.

"You're destined to be a great Jedi someday, I know you are. But how are you going to become what you're destined to be if you're stuck in here with that monster?" she turned to Padme and grabbed her hand in hers.

Padme felt her hands trembling. "Padme, you're better than this! You deserve better. Come with me, you can find a different man who loves you as you are and respects you and trusts you and really loves you. You can raise Luke and Leia in a place of peace, Padme. Please."

She looked down and cupped Obi-wan's face in her hands. "Obi-wan! My love, my best friend, you're forgiving and merciful, but sometime you have got to put your foot down! He'll only continue to hurt you, Obi-wan, don't you see that? Please, come with me, we can live forever, happily, like we we're meant to be" she cried.

Obi-wan was quiet for a moment, before he sighed. "You are so loud," he said. Anova sat back, her mouth agape. Padme smiled and Ahsoka laughed, for pure necessity.

"You idiot," Anova gasped. "Were you even listening to me?" She demanded. "I was," Obi-wan agreed. "We all were," Ahsoka added. "But Anova, we can't leave," she said. Padme nodded against her better judgment, and, testing her heart, she found she couldn't leave.

"Anakin is still in there, we believe that. We know that" she said confidently. It was all she had left. Anova gawked at them.

"So you're willing to bet your lives, and the lives of those children in there on the thing that used to be Anakin Skywalker?" She concluded. "Yes." The answer was in unison.

Anova stared at them one by one, searching their faces for any sign of doubt or reluctance, finding none she sighed again. "I hate the fact you all are so brave and loyal" she said. "Join the club," Ahsoka snorted.

* * *

Surprised? Shocked? Incredulous? Unsurprised? yah, me too. But wait until you see the next chapter. I can't wait to see what you think about those. Friday, indeed, will be good.

~Queen Yoda


	25. Blue eyes and all

A week later:

~Anakin's POV~

His yellow eyes were rimmed with red when he came in. Anakin had spent the last some nights sobbing, crying, weeping endlessly. He felt broken. And in more ways than one.

A good portion of his brain told him there had to be some mistake, that the thing he had seen was a lie.

But his eyes reminded him what they had seen and what he had seen too. _You did the right thing_, a voice in his head persisted. _Padme betrayed you, in the house you built for her. And Obi-wan….._

Anakin swallowed the bile creeping up his throat, he should have killed that man, but at the last moment, just as he was raising his lightsaber, Obi-wan looked up. And Anakin had stopped.

He had grown up with those eyes, sometimes they would burn in disapproval when he did another dangerous stunt that could have gotten him and everyone else killed. Or they shined with pleasure when he finally decided to follow orders and had executed the plan perfectly.

Other times they would be sunken in weariness or sadness. Or sometimes beaten in with torture. Maybe aflame with anger, though it was only a spark. Most of the time throughout the war, they were stony and hard, or filled with an amused laughter he wouldn't let out.

In any case, Anakin had stopped, because those eyes signified everything they had been through together, and Anakin had hurt him. He had beaten the brother and father he loved, what sort of sick beast beat his own father?

He had left, cursing. And he had cried, cursing. And he walked into the room and bowed before Sidious, cursing his curses.

He was so confused.

Darth Sidious sat on his throne, his yellow eyes glaring down at him with malice. "Darth Vader," he said in his hollow voice. "I sensed a great disturbance last night, you were very angry with your friends" he said.

Anakin nodded and looked up. "Yes, master, but I am not ready to talk about it yet" he said, hoping the man would understand, as he had in The Clone Wars, which he seemed not to do now.

Sidious studied him a minute before commanding "rise, Vader" Anakin stood, waiting for his next mission. Anything to get him away from this grief.

"My…. Informants have told me that every so often the cameras malfunction" he said slowly. "Why did you not inform me of this?" he demanded. Anakin's heart skipped a beat, but he kept his face placid as he replied "I did not know, master."

Sidious leaned back, tapping his fingers together "could it be that your young friends are malfunctioning them?" He asked.

Anakin shook his head. "No, master, they're all horrible with mechanics" he said with a slight grin; that was true in a sense.

Sidious did not seem amused. "You taught Young Tano all you knew about mechanics during the war, am I correct?" He countered. Anakin's heart sped up, clanging against his ribs as the force screamed danger.

"Yes, " he gulped clearing his throat nervously. "But she is still not…" Sidious interrupted him. "There is a spy, Vader, I sense it" Anakin's heart screamed for him to run, to get back to the others, to be wary of this man that was once his friend.

"Master," he gasped, almost pleading. "I can assure you that they wouldn't attempt something so fool hardy!" He gasped. Sidious glared at him for a second, before snapping his fingers.

Three clones walked in and the door slid closed behind them. Anakin heard the metallic clang of it being locked behind them. He looked back at Sidious, confused and afraid.

"Your feelings leak into the force, my apprentice" Sidious told him, his voice dripping with malice and an acute sense of triumph. "You are lying to me," Anakin opened his mouth, but at that second, felt his muscles screech in agony as he was consumed in force lightning.

When his eyes fluttered open a second later, Sidious was standing, brushing off his sleeves smugly. "None the matter," he continued. "I knew anyway, long before you **truly** did. I was amused, by their attempts, naïve and wise at the same time. A spy from the rebellion, this only proves how desperate Yoda is. Oh, well," he shrugged innocently, but his eyes were burning with a dangerous edge that made Anakin want to be sick.

"He shall lose his spies soon enough," Anakin scrambled to his feet, lightsaber ignited and pointed it at the old man. His heart beat rapidly in his chest with fury and terror.

How could he have been so blind? Of course Sidious would have informants spying on….. On him. Sith never trusted each other, hadn't this same man killed his own master in his sleep?

"What does that mean?" He spat. Sidious drew himself up as if that could make him taller than Anakin. "It means," he said slowly, as if savoring each moment of Anakin's growing terror.

"That I have ordered a firing squad to eliminate the bothersome people you call family," his lips curled in a snarl. "Sith do not have family, my friend. And besides, they have now all proven themselves to be a threat" he sneered.

Anakin was sorely tempted to jab him in the neck with his blade. "Call them off!" he ordered angrily. Sidious only crossed his arms and smirked. Anakin lowered his voice and crept the lightsaber closer to this liar's neck.

"Call them off, or you die, right here and now!" he growled. "Then kill me" Sidious remarked calmly. "It doesn't matter if you do or don't, once they are gone, you are still mine" his eyes flashed. "Forever!" He exclaimed.

"NO!" Anakin swiped at him with his blade but the swift figure ducked. _Stop!_ The voice of a slave boy yelled in his head. _What are you doing? He's distracting you,_ _sleemo! Go save them!_ He commanded.

Anakin gasped as he realized the truth of those words. Sidious was only distracting him, keeping him in one place until his family was slaughtered. With a last snarl of rage, he slammed Sidious into the wall and dashed for the doors. All three clones raised their blasters, ready to fire.

Anakin decapitated each of them with one swipe. _No good force blasted traitors_ he thought bitterly. _Like you?_ The voice almost made him stop as he cut a hole through the door.

Anakin gulped as the events of the past few months raced through his head. Pleading eyes and hand marks on the neck flashed before his eyes. Shadows and threats echoed in his mind.

Padme's eyes as they hardened to him like ice. Ahsoka's as she sprang for his neck. Obi-wan's as he looked up at him with bloodied pupils. The spy's violet eyes as she had glared at him with no small amount of hatred.

_"You're hurting my family,"_

_"I'll fight you"_

_"You have been nothing but a monster and a gangster to us! You are __**not **__my husband!" _

_"Or what? You'll kill me? Anything to get out of this prison!"_

_"Nothing happened, Ani! Let us explain!"_

_"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them, what are we going to do?" _

Anakin clutched his head, which was ringing unpleasantly. _"Monster, Sith, murderer!"_ Ahsoka's enraged scream rang in his head. _I am,_ he thought dizzily. _I'm a monster, I betrayed them, force, I did! I did!_ He burst through the door, gasping for breath.

"What have I **done**?" he choked as all the planets he had burned, the palaces he had ransacked, the people he had killed flashed before him. So much blood….

How could they ever even forgive him, how could he have done anything like that? Anakin leaned against a wall, weak with shame.

His knees trembled and he gasped for breath, he was choking on his own deeds, his own selfishness and greed. Force, he had been fighting against people just like this for four years. _"You've become the very thing you swore to destroy" _Obi-wan had been right.

The Clone Wars flipped rapidly through his brain. _"What happened to your military transport?" Padme asked worriedly. "Eh," Anakin shrugged and walked past her with a grin. "It blew up." _

_"Anakin," he smiled at him. ""You are wise and strong, I have known you since you were a small boy, I have taught you everything I know, and you are a better Jedi than I could ever hope to be. I am very proud of you," _

_"When I was out there, alone, all I had was your teachings…. And the lessons you taught me," she looked up and smiled at him affectionately. "And because of __**you**__, I did survive, and not only that," she shook her head excitedly. "I managed to lead others to survive, as well."_

The words resonated through his head, flipping and diving with strength. Anakin stood; he had done terrible, horrible things, yes. But now was his chance, he could redeem himself to them. He would prove that Anakin Skywalker was **back. **

* * *

~Ahsoka's POV~

"Obi-wan Kenobi, if you do not sit down this instant…" Anova threatened menacingly. Obi-wan ignored her as he walked into the room, carrying Luke and Leia's mashed up warmed food that Ahsoka considered disgusting mush. "I'm fine, Anova" Obi-wan answered. Ahsoka smirked, that was one lie even the great _Negotiator_ couldn't pull off.

All of his bruises were still intact. Although his swelled eyes had gone back to normal size, despite the black shadows surrounding them.

Vader had broken two of his ribs, and under his shirt was a bandage tightly wrapped around the still healing appendages.

Anova and Padme claimed he was never to get out of bed again, but Obi-wan had never been one to care about his own health, though he would gladly lecture someone else about theirs. He had to have been in pain, but he just would not sit down.

Luke laughed as Obi-wan poured the small jar onto his tray. Leia sat; her eyes glassy. Ahsoka crept up, "Leia?" she asked worriedly. She felt the baby's head, which was cool.

"Anova, are her eyes supposed to be like this?" Ahsoka asked. Suddenly, Luke froze, and his eyes glassed over as well. Padme scowled and walked over, peering into their faces. "They look like they're in a trance" she remarked, anxiously feeling Luke's cheek.

Suddenly, Luke started crying, screaming and howling like a wounded animal as he tried desperately to get out of his seat. "I sense something," Anova said straightening. "So, apparently, do they" Ahsoka agreed.

Anova's eyes grew wide, with a supreme speed; she grabbed the twins and dove behind the couch. Ahsoka, Obi-wan and Padme followed her without question, right in time to avoid the hot blaster bolts of a dozen clones. "We're under attack!" Padme gasped.

Anova flicked out her whips and flipped in front of the couch, using the electrified bands to swipe the clones off their feet. Ahsoka huffed, wishing dearly that she had her lightsaber, or at least the force.

"Remember, Ahsoka," Obi-wan said, breaking into his calm mentor in battle form for the first time in months. "That Jedi rely on their bodies as well as the force and weapons" he said.

Ahsoka nodded, Obi-wan was right, they were taught fighting forms for this exact reason, she was fast and flexible; she would use that to her advantage.

Tuning into her broadminded predatory instincts, she flew over the couch, landing in front of a clone. Quickly, she swiped a foot across his stomach; he was flung across the room.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Obi-wan hurl a clone over his shoulder. Padme's head poked up from behind the couch, and she fired a blaster back at them. Ahsoka cocked an eyebrow as she ducked a punch.

"A blaster?" She asked. Padme flashed her a quick grin. "What did you expect? My husband is a Sith," she answered. Ahsoka smiled and looked up to see a gloved white fist flying towards her; she crouched and swung her legs beneath him. He fell to the floor.

"Ahsoka! Obi-wan!" A familiar; and feared voice called from the doorway. Ahsoka twirled to discover two lightsabers fly towards her. Her lightsabers. Obi-wan's landed in his hand.

Both of them looked at each other as Padme spluttered, shocked and Anova cocked an eyebrow curiously.

Ahsoka looked up in astonishment, and what she saw made her heart leap in excitement. In the doorway stood Anakin Skywalker, Jedi knight, blue eyes and all.

* * *

whoo, hoo! Anakin Skywalker is back, ladies and gentlemen! How's that for goodness? Well, don't stop reading just yet, this story is **not** done yet.

~Queen Yoda


	26. Forgiveness

~Anakin's POV~

Ahsoka's shock and Obi-wan's surprise didn't last long, though they had been out of action for almost three months, they knew that basking in shock or any emotion was a guaranteed way to get shot.

Anakin ran over and they backed together with the spy and Padme to make a circle of danger. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-wan's lightsabers flashed every color of the rainbow as they deflected bolts and kept the clones back.

The spy's whips crackled and popped, wrapping around legs and necks, the action usually followed by a clone's scream.

Padme hadn't lost her remarkable aim apparently; she shot each clone in the shoulder. The clones surrounded them, shooting violently.

Anakin sighed and clenched his teeth; he was tired of this fight. With a grunt of effort, he used the force to throw the clones back into the walls. The shots ricocheted around the room blindly. Anakin ducked as one sped past his head. And then the bolts stopped.

For a moment, they stood there, wondering what they could do now. Anakin could sense their conflicted feelings as acutely as his own. And then he felt a gentle hand touch his arm, he looked down to see Padme staring up at him with cautious eyes.

Tears pricked at his as he remembered all he had put her through lately. "Ani?" She whispered upon seeing his eyes. Anakin opened his mouth, but was silenced by the force ringing out a warning.

A second after he felt the warning, he saw, out of the corner of his eye, a clone suddenly jerk up, his blaster poised as he gasped for breath.

Anakin could sense his hatred; he could almost see the sweat on his upper lip as he aimed. Anakin's eyes grew wide as he realized the target; he turned to Obi-wan, beside him. And then the clone fired.

Obi-wan didn't even have time to gasp before he fell. The clone had hit right on target. All three girls screamed his name. Anakin gasped, dread and fury smacking him hard. In a single move, he had surged forward and stabbed the clone. The treacherous man who had hurt his brother.

Anakin turned around, and went pale. The spy woman had settled Obi-wan's head in her lap as she smoothed his hair and spoke to him urgently. Ahsoka and Padme were on his left side.

Ahsoka had covered her mouth, stifling her sobs as she gazed down at one of the last Jedi as he died. Padme had her arms around Ahsoka, her eyes glued anxiously on Obi-wan.

Anakin felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the blood stain around Obi-wan's tunic. It was right near his heart, maybe right on it. _He's not dead!_ Anakin thought as he ran forward. He fell on his knees next to his master and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Obi-wan!" he cried desperately. He shook him, earning a hot glance from the spy. "Master," Anakin ignored her, this was his master. His mentor and brother and father and best friend in the entire galaxy. Obi-wan had raised him; he had been everything to him for so long.

The spy felt his pulse. "He's still breathing, but barely," she reported huskily, her voice was strangely controlled. She looked up, and Anakin saw the desperate fear in her eyes, swimming in tears. "He won't live past five minutes, not like this!" She looked back down, her breathing having accelerated.

"He has too!" Anakin shook Obi-wan again. "Master? Obi-wan; come on, don't do this! It's me, master, I'm back. Obi-wan, it's me, **_Anakin_**! Please Obi-wan, please wake up, my friend" his voice cracked with anguish.

He was just a desert dirtball slave boy, and yet Obi-wan had trained to be something great, had believed in him when nobody else would. He owed this man everything. He only wished he had realized this before. Before he had destroyed Obi-wan's whole world.

Anakin cupped his mentor's cheek in his hand, he couldn't let him die, and he couldn't let him go. Anakin wanted to start bawling like a youngling.

"Anakin," the spy gasped. "Anakin, listen to me," she grabbed his arm. "You're the only one with the force right now. You have to heal him, now! But Anakin," she shook his arm, digging her nails into it when he gathered the force. "You have to use the light side," she told him.

Anakin snapped his head up to gawk at her."What?" He demanded. "The light side? I… I can't. Not yet. I can't do it, it's been too long, I don't know how to anymore!" he spluttered

"THEN HE WILL DIE!" Anova screamed yanking her arm away; she gave him her worst glare before looking back down at Obi-wan, and bursting into tears.

"Obi! Obi-wan, my love, stay with me" she pleaded. Anakin's mind raced as her words sunk in. Obi-wan wouldn't respond to the dark side, if anything, it would kill the wretched man faster.

Anakin was the only one who could save Obi-wan now; this was the only way to redeem himself. If Obi-wan died, Anakin would never forgive himself, much less anyone else forgive his less than worthy self.

_ Obi-wan, I will not fail you again._

Anakin set his middle and forefinger on Obi-wan's head and the same fingers on the other hand on his chest. He gathered the force, trying to squeeze the darkness from it.

_ Don't think about the clone who shot him, don't think about how beaten he is,_ _about how __**you**__ beat him._ Anakin took a deep breath as he felt the force around him tip back to light.

_ Think of your tenth birthday, think of Ahsoka's smile, think_ _of Leia's laughter, think of Luke's giggle, think of Padme's laughter. Think of Shmi_ _and Qui-gon, remember, Anakin, do not use anger!_ He shouted at himself.

The force popped around him, like a bubble, the dragon inside of Anakin popped, consumed by laughter and beauty and selflessness and truth. Anakin's world changed, the air smelled sweeter, his head lighter, his muscles leaner, even his breathing seemed more care-free.

Was this peace? The peace Yoda had spoken of all those years? If it was, Anakin loved it.

He opened his eyes, unaware that he hadn't even been breathing. He looked down at Obi-wan, who lay still. "No," Anakin breathed, why hadn't it worked? Had he been too late? Ahsoka put her head in her hands. Padme bowed her head, tears running down her face.

The spy sat there, her face devoid of emotion as tears ran down her face silently, her mouth agape. "No!" He slammed a fist down as he felt his heart start to ache, and then burn and then scream in sorrow. He had never felt so much pain, not even the death of his mother had been this severe. _Please no,_ he begged internally. _Take me, but not my master. My master…._

"Anakin," it couldn't be. He looked up, slowly, to meet the eyes of Obi-wan Kenobi. The older man studied him for a moment, before sitting up and hesitantly putting a fatherly hand on his shoulder. "You're extremely loud," he informed him.

"Obi-wan!" The shout of joy came from all three girls. Ahsoka and Padme tackled him in a hug as the spy grabbed his head and kissed him passionately. Anakin sat back, he had done it; he saved Obi-wan.

Joy threatened to overcome him as Obi-wan sat up, mobbed by three excited woman noisily asking if he was alright. He nodded "yes, yes, all of you" he chuckled as he was pulled up by Anova, who had tears of joy running down her own cheeks.

Anakin stood as well, staying back, he wasn't sure if he was allowed to interrupt this. But as the other two fussed over a very embarrassed looking Obi-wan, Ahsoka looked over at him, and her radiant smile was replaced by a suspicious expression.

Anakin felt tears prick at his eyes as he noticed her vague scars. His handprint was still visible. Shame and guilt punched him in the gut, tears choked him, he wanted to drop to his knees and beg her to take her revenge.

Ahsoka walked over, her steps cautious, as if she was ready to run. Anakin didn't move, only watching her with eyes begging for understanding and forgiveness.

Finally, Ahsoka stood in front of him; And Anakin discovered that she had gotten taller. Her montrals had gotten bigger and curled slightly inward now, and she had grown taller than, almost as tall as him.

Ahsoka studied his face for a moment, her eyes lingering on his, before she slowly reached out and swiped away a tear he wasn't aware had fallen. She smiled uneasily and whispered, "Master," it was his favorite word instantly.

"Snips," his voice cracked with emotion. "I…" he couldn't finish. Ahsoka pressed herself into him. He hugged her tightly, force, he had missed her; he had missed her so much.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka. I am so sorry" he gasped as she sobbed into his shoulder. She was just a child, how could he have done this to her? How could he have betrayed her like this?

"I knew you weren't dead," Ahsoka said softly. "We knew it all along," she said. Anakin smiled and grabbed her by the shoulders. She smiled up at him fondly. "I have a lot to make up for," Anakin's voice cracked again, and another few tears ran down his face.

"But just know that that means everything in the universe to me, snips" he said. _Even though I have no clue what you are talking about,_ he added in his head.

Ahsoka nodded, and turned as Padme walked up, her brown eyes filled with tears. Anakin let go of Ahsoka and looked at his wife. A sob escaped his throat. "Padme," at the sound of her name she raced into his arms.

He buried his face in her long, sweet-smelling hair, squeezing her tightly. "I'm sorry," he gasped, shame making his voice tremble, melting his resolve. "I'm so sorry, Padme. I'm so sorry for everything, please, please say you forgive me" he needed that; he wouldn't find any joy in living until she forgave him.

Padme sniffled and let go, toying with the hair in the back of his neck. Their eyes met, and Anakin heard another sob escape his throat when he remembered the rage filled hard eyes that had called him a monster.

Padme wiped away a tear and smiled feebly. "It will take awhile, Ani," she whispered. "I can't forgive you yet, but I will. I've already started" she said. Anakin nodded, that was good enough. It was more-much more-than what he deserved. He wiped away a tear that had fallen down her face.

"I appreciate that, more than you'll ever know," he croaked.

"And I promise you Padme, I will fix what I've broken. I won't rest until the Republic is re-established. I'll create a new Jedi Order. We'll raise our children together. This time, I'm going to make the universe a better place the right way" he vowed.

Padme smiled at him. "Now, that's the Anakin I know and love" she said. Anakin grinned; he was glad, so glad to have her back. He only wished he had realized the extent of his love for her earlier.

And then he felt a small shift in the force. He gulped and turned to see Anova staring at him thoughtfully as she held Obi-wan upright, a gentle hand on his chest.

Obi-wan didn't seem to need help standing anyway, but he let her (Anakin doubted he had much choice in the matter) as he stared at Anakin with emotionless eyes.

Anakin felt more tears run down his face as he noticed the still healing bruises all over Obi-wan's face, how could he have done anything like that? Had he truly been so deranged?

He gulped and walked forward, his legs carrying him to Obi-wan of their own accord. Finally, they were barely a hands breadth away, staring at each other with similar blue eyes.

But where tears streaked down Anakin's, bruises surrounded Obi-wan's. At last, Obi-wan spoke. "Anakin," he grinned weakly. "You always had the best of timing," leave it to Obi-wan to have something witty and irritating to say in a reunion. Anakin had missed him so much.

"If I had had good timing, I would have stopped this thing before it began," he said bitterly. Obi-wan shrugged "true, but then this wouldn't have been so much fun, now would it?" He asked.

Anova spluttered beside him. **_"Fun?"_** She choked. "You call these past however many months_**fun**_?" She shrieked. "Yes," Padme laughed coming up behind Anakin. "It's sort of normal for this to be our fun," Ahsoka crossed her arms behind him.

Anova groaned "good force, someone just hug already so I can go tell Yoda the good news," she said. Anakin looked at Obi-wan, who was also staring at him. His self control broke.

He threw his arms around Obi-wan, who had been ready, evidently. He caught him in his arms, and to Anakin's utter shock, squeezed the back of his head tightly. The only sign that Anakin had been missed as much as Obi-wan had been. The only sign that he was still loved.

"I'm sorry," Anakin sobbed into Obi-wan's shoulder, gripping his shirt like a youngling. "I'm so sorry, master. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me, forgive me brother" he wept. Obi-wan stroked his hair casually, but Anakin could sense his relief, his delight and gratitude.

"I already did, Anakin," Obi-wan told him softly but confidently. His voice was uncharacteristically teary. "I forgave you long before you asked for it."

Anakin had **_never_** been more grateful.

* * *

Yah! The day is saved, right? Wrong! They still have Sidious and the other jedi to deal with. Coming up on the next chapters!

~Queen Yoda


	27. Redemption

~Obi-wan's POV~

Three days later;

"They're coming **here**?" Anakin choked staring at Anova with both disbelief and shock. "Yes," Anova replied smiling amusedly at his panicked face.

Obi-wan was also having fun, Ahsoka seemed to be too. Padme and Anakin were the only ones panicking, though they had good reason.

"Are they insane?" Padme gasped. "They do realize that Darth Sidious lives about five stories above us, right?" She demanded. "They do," Anova smiled cutely and crossed her arms.

At the current moment, the five of them were in the living area. Or rather, six of them. Obi-wan smiled as he remembered when Anakin had told them Captain Rex and Fives were spies for the Rebels, even Anova hadn't known who the clone informants were.

The informants just happened to be the entire 501st division, and most of them patrolled the halls now. Rex and Fives sat on the ground with Ahsoka, who stayed close to the clones fondly. More out of gratitude, Obi-wan suspected, than anything.

Much had changed in three days. So much it made him dizzy to think it through. They were still at the senate building, though Darth Sidious believed them all to be dead.

Anakin had always been a fabulous actor, but he had exceeded his status as a good actor when he had gone before Sidious and cursed him to every vile ditch in Tatooine. There had been tears, and screaming and lightsabers flashing, and in the end Anakin had 'pledged' loyalty to Sidious because he had no one left.

The others had watched via secret camera, and had praised Anakin highly when he got back. And so they stayed here, alive, in secret.

Another thing that had happened was that Anakin had already ordered the reconstruction of The Jedi temple, explaining rudely to Sidious that he might as well honor his family somewhat, even if that white tower symbolized all he hated. Sidious hadn't even gotten to protest before Anakin had burst dramatically into more fake tears and stormed out.

Now, Anova had come back from the crystal caves and told them that the remaining Jedi were coming there to really see if Anakin had been redeemed, or if he was still Darth Vader, in which case Obi-wan was frankly sure they would decimate him. But he was also fully confident the man was good, mainly because he sensed no evil lurking anywhere.

Another thing that had happened in the three days Anakin had strived to make them safe and redeem himself to them was that Obi-wan and Ahsoka had gotten the chips in their arms that held back the force taken out.

The tumbling ray of warmth surrounded Ahsoka, because she had stopped shivering and her predatory features were already starting to die down.

Obi-wan was able to think more clearly, and release every scrap of vile, easily detachable emotion into the force where it belonged. He was monumentously glad.

"Why would they come here?" Anakin asked, looking miserable and his voice on the edge of hysteria. "Because, Anakin," Obi-wan piped up, having discussed this with his love that night.

"They don't want you anywhere near the Rebel headquarters. Or the children there. And besides, it would be much easier to kill you here, in a closed space than in the headquarters," he explained.

None of them had told Anakin where the headquarters were at, Anakin hadn't even dared to ask, but he knew it was somewhere close by.

"Brilliant," Anakin groaned. "I'm dead, ten times over dead," he said. Padme hugged his arm. "You are not," she assured him. "But all the Jedi? Aren't there too many to fit in here at once?" She asked, not using the specific amount of Jedi still alive. They all loved Anakin, true, and were glad to have him back. But he had not proven his worth yet. He still had a long way to go.

"Or," Anova reconsidered. "I should say the newly formed council, which you," she pointed at Obi-wan. "Already have a place in" she told him. Obi-wan grinned, she had told him this, of course, but saying it again only boosted her own pride in him.

"I'm dead," Anakin groaned pitifully from his seat in the chair. "And I deserve it too. But force, why Yoda? He'll have to cut me up in intervals" he complained. Ahsoka snickered from below him and shook her head.

"They're not going to kill you," she said. "Severely maim me, then? That is **so** much better, thanks Snips" he grinned at her to let her know he was only joking, but his eyes were deeply troubled and still swimming in shame.

"Anakin, believe me, there is not a speck of darkness left in you," Obi-wan guaranteed him. Anakin only took a pillow and covered his face, as if he wanted to spare them the sight of it. "When will they be here?" His voice was muffled through the fabric.

"Today," Anova chirped cheerfully. Anakin jumped and Padme sighed. "What?" he cried. "Yes!" Ahsoka laughed.

"Finally, I get to see other Jedi! Isn't it great, Obi-wan?" she turned excited blue eyes to him. Obi-wan grinned and nodded. Anakin's tense formed loosened. "I guess that's true," he admitted. "I'm glad you guys get to see your friends again, especially you Ahsoka" he took the pillow from his face.

"But Anova, did they seem like they even remotely believed you?" He asked. Anova snorted "of course not. But then again, anyone without the enormous amount of faith in you that these three," she gestured to Padme, Ahsoka and Obi-wan. "Had, wouldn't have believe it either" she reminded him.

Anakin smiled sadly "that's true, and besides, all that means is that I get to work harder to convince them" he tried enthusiastically. "Exactly," Padme chirped.

Obi-wan smiled, despite his worry about Anakin, he was excited to see the other Jedi again. Who would still be alive?

Anova had told him Yoda and Windu were still living, although Master Windu had a synthetic hand, thanks to Darth Vader. What about Master Shaak Ti? Or Luminara? Maybe Bant would still live, or Garen! Heck, he would be happy even to se Quin-lan. And he **_hated _**Quin-lan.

Padme stood and brushed off her newest dress comfortably. "Well, I do not intend for them to come to a messy house, it will only boost their suspicions that we're being held prisoner still," she told them firmly.

"So, battle plan," she began. "Oh, force, here we go again," Ahsoka joked. Obi-wan chuckled and occupied an attentive expression for Padme's sake. "Anakin and I will handle the twins, Obi-wan," she pointed to him. "Yes, general?" Obi-wan asked cocking an eyebrow. Anova and Anakin tittered.

"You will take care of the kitchen. Ahsoka, living room, Anova, try not to poison the refreshments, alright?" She asked. "I would never!" Anova exclaimed indignantly. Obi-wan chuckled and stood.

"She only meant for me to make sure you don't try to create an all new concoction and food poison us all, my dear," he laughed. Anova rolled her eyes but smiled. "I'm glad," she agreed.

"Alright, let's go!" Padme said. The house flurried into excitement.

* * *

"Too small, these vents are. Fit through here, how did Anova?" A gnarled voice asked from above.

Obi-wan snapped his neck up to look at Anova, grinning hugely. The Jedi had arrived.

Obi-wan ran to his room, followed by Anova. Ahsoka was already in there, staring at the ceiling anxiously. Obi-wan walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. It was finally over; they would finally see their brethren again.

At last, a green head poked out from behind the grill upon seeing them, Yoda smiled. "Young Tano, master Kenobi, glad to see you alright, I am" he greeted as he quickly un-screwed the grill.

He dropped down from the ceiling acrobatically. "Likewise, master Yoda," Ahsoka said as they bowed respectfully. "We thought that the Jedi were truly dead" Obi-wan told him as the others hopped down. Mace Windu followed Yoda.

His serious face crooked into a heartfelt smile when he saw them. "Obi-wan," they gripped hands in an ancient Jedi handhold that was reserved for reunions. "I am pleased to see you, old friend" he said. "As am I, Mace" Obi-wan agreed happily smiling.

He peeked around Mace's shoulder to look at the other masters. Behind Windu were four Jedi. He smiled upon seeing Luminara, she grinned back at him. And then there was another woman, a Jedi master before.

He had met her as a padawan. Geneva Fleeter was a Kage, a humanoid species with pale, ashen skin and dark blonde hair. Her eyes were a bright pink and her body long and flexible.

And then here was Feo Kink, a Zygerrian. His face was stern and his arms crossed, but his dark brown eyes had a barely noticeable sparkle in them that reminded Obi-wan of Qui-gon.

The other was Raavi Uniper, who was a twi'lek with light brown skin and long head tails. Her gray eyes studied the room with a suspicious eye, obviously looking for someone, Obi-wan could very imagine who.

_ So, with me added, and Anova, that makes six of us, half of the original_. A pang of sorrow hit Obi-wan, but the smile from Feo quickly diminished that.

"It is very good to see you all" he told them fondly. "Agreed, Obi-wan," Luminara said as she and Ahsoka bowed to each other. "Now," Raavi crossed her arms. "Where is young Skywalker?" She asked.

"Right here, master" Anakin answered walking in with Padme on his heels. Padme grinned, her face brightening upon seeing the other Jedi. "Master Jedi," she breathed. "It is a great pleasure to see you," she smiled at Yoda, who returned the gesture as he leaned on his cane.

"And you, Senator Amidala" he said before turning bitter eyes to Anakin, who stood there carefully. Mace crossed his arms, his smile vanishing. "I do not sense any darkness in him," he said, mildly surprised. Anakin bowed his head humbly.

"I'm glad of that, master" he said softly. "Are you?" Feo challenged. "Do you realize the extent of the damage you've caused, Vader? Thousands dead, governments destroyed, the republic's senators fooled, and the Jedi order split. Why should we accept you?" He demanded.

Obi-wan almost cringed at the severity in his voice. His first impulse was to defend his friend, but he knew Anakin wouldn't want him too. Ahsoka was also silent, looking at Anakin confidently. Padme was glaring at Feo angrily, holding on to Anakin's arm protectively.

But Anakin's face remained calm and controlled. "You shouldn't," Anakin replied easily.

"Because I haven't realized the full extent, I've only just begun to realize the extent of what I've done to my family, much less the universe. I'm not even going to dare to ask to be accepted, or forgiven. I know I don't deserve it. But I **am** going to do this," he crossed his arms determinedly.

"Whether you believe me or not, I am going to help you. I am going to make things right," his face softened. "Or die trying" he added. At the word die, Padme paled and Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, but Obi-wan knew Anakin was serious. He was always serious when he had that tone of voice.

The other Jedi glanced at each other, contemplative. "Forgiveness is the Jedi way," Geneva pointed out.

"I think we need a new Jedi way," Raavi snorted. "Ours obviously didn't work, this is evidence," she gestured to the four of them.

"The Republic went into war and the Jedi became soldiers, not peace keepers. We didn't do much different from Vader. We came into a planet, destroyed all who opposed us, and stuck someone the corrupt senate deemed worthy to lead. **That** wasn't the Jedi way, either. And the attachment rule," she shrugged.

"Barely anyone followed that anyway. We all had attachments, Anakin just decided to take it a bit farther" she pointed out. "I did? Wait, I'm not the only one?" Anakin gasped. But the Jedi ignored him.

"But it kept us sustained for thousands of years!" Mace Windu argued. "Things change, even after thousands of years, times change, and rules need to change as well" Luminara added. "The force doesn't change" Windu pointed out stubbornly. "Yes," Obi-wan piped up.

"It does change. It warps and creates new and destroys old. And all the same, we represent the force, we harbor it, we do not know its will or its reasons. We don't even know its rules, if it has rules at all. We must base our rules off of compassion and kindness, and what will best help the galaxy, not what we **think** the force would want" he said, it felt good to once again be debating the best thing for the galaxy with his brethren.

"Our problem this was," Yoda's small voice gained attention from everyone in the room. "The senate's bickering, adopt it we did. One in decisions and thinking, we once were. But clouded our visions and knowledge and unity became. Grab it again, we must, if create a better Order we will," he sighed heavily.

"We are Jedi; lived through worse things than these. Build our Order again, we will, but change, something must" he decided.

"Is Anakin forgiven or not?" Padme groaned, exasperated. The Jedi looked at her, and then looked at Anakin, remembering the reason for them being there. Anakin put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't want to be forgiven, Padme, not until I've earned it" he said softly.

"Okay, I forgave him, anyone else?" Feo looked around. "Agreed," the call was in unison, even Windu said it. Anakin stared at them, shocked, but then his face melted into gratitude. "Thank you," he said softly.

"Here's what I say," Anova continued, back on topic. "Since something needs to change, I say let's change it. What was wrong with the Order before?" She asked.

"For one," Padme chimed in. "You all decided when you wanted to help and when you didn't. If something wasn't as important to you as another, you decided that it didn't really matter. That's how slavery and conspiracies started, because you ignored the little things that turned into bigger things" she pointed out. "There are only so many of us, senator" Luminara replied.

"Especially now," Raavi added. "Then we should get more," Windu said thoughtfully. "Whenever a child wasn't strong enough in the force for us, they were sent away, why not keep them? Anova's success as a spy proved that they are just as useful as any other Jedi. Just as the senator said, the little things turn into bigger things. Why not have the less force-strong ones tend to the smaller problems?" he asked. "A good idea, that seems" Yoda agreed.

Obi-wan nodded "that is true, and during the war, hundreds of people were turned from their homes and towns. What of the homeless, jobless people of the universe? I'd say they could build things and harvest food for the needy" he pointed out.

"I like that idea too," Luminara nodded. "And politics," Ahsoka surprisingly spoke in. "One of the things the Jedi hated the most was politics, and yet Anova was a skilled politician. We need a representative in the senate, and we need to be more involved** with** the senate, to make sure corruption does not arise," she pointed out.

"A good point, young one" Geneva exclaimed. "A very good point," Padme agreed. "Most of my most inspiring speeches came from what Anakin told me about the war" she explained.

"So, what is it we're changing?" Geneva asked. "No more corps children" Anakin listed off. "Jedi representative," Ahsoka added. "That's all we have?" Anova asked. "What about the attachment rule?" They all looked at each other. "Attachment leads to jealousy and anger and…." Mace began.

"You are only naming the bad parts of attachment, my friend" Obi-wan chided gently. "We all need attachment anyway. The Jedi would have survived better if they were more attached to each other, as master Yoda said; we were once one in everything. We were once family. Love leads to loyalty and purpose and strength, Mace, you cannot discount those things," he looked down at Master Yoda.

"But you have seen Jedi fall and rise through attachment, master, what is your verdict?" he asked, though he honestly didn't care much. Nothing was going to separate him from Anova.

Yoda was silent for a moment, thinking, before he sighed and said, "agree with you both, I do. But in the life of a Jedi, feel the bad things often, we do. Overcome them, we always have. And inevitable, perhaps this was, but agree with Obi-wan more I do" he said.

Obi-wan felt Anakin clap him on the shoulder, his face glowing. Ahsoka cocked an eyebrow, surprised. Padme grinned and Anova smirked and winked at him.

"Is it official, then? Attachments?" Geneva clarified. "Agreed," though uncomfortably and awkwardly spoke, the verdict was complete. Obi-wan felt victory shoot through him; he glanced at Anova, who grinned back at him. Anakin chuckled softly from behind him as Padme clapped her hands excitedly.

"Good! Now that that is established, can someone **please** tell me what I'm going to be doing to help the rebels?" Padme pleaded. "Me too?" Ahsoka agreed. The Jedi masters smiled and glanced at one another.

"Interesting, we've already discussed this. Padme," Geneva turned to her. "This took awhile to debate, but," she glanced around. "We need a new leader for the rebellion" Padme gasped and Anakin grinned wider. Obi-wan didn't know what they were so surprised about; Padme was the perfect candidate of this job. "Me?" Padme gasped.

"She'll take it," Ahsoka, Anova and Anakin answered for her. Windu cocked an eyebrow at her, awaiting **her** decision. Padme, too flabbergasted to speak, only nodded quickly.

"Good," Luminara turned to Ahsoka. "You, young Jedi, will work as we all do. Training the next generation of Jedi, and running dangerous missions for the rebel's cause," She said.

Ahsoka beamed, her excitement flashing through the force. Obi-wan barely needed any explanation to what he was doing, being a Jedi master on the high council again, so they skipped over to Anakin.

"Anakin," Windu said, studying him with eyes dark with suspicion and distrust. The man still **did not** like Anakin.

"You will remain here," Anakin's face dropped. Obi-wan froze, and so did the girls. Anova nodded sadly but firmly. "You are the perfect spy, Sidious trusts you, according to Anova" Geneva explained. Anakin's eyes went downcast. "Yes, master, he does," he agreed, softly.

"Good, then you will be the **perfect** spy," noting his downcast eyes, Feo asked. "Do you like this plan?" His tone suggested he didn't really care if Anakin liked it or not. Anakin was forgiven (or at least they had said that to shut Padme up) but he was not trusted.

After a minute, Anakin looked up, and his face was devoid of emotion. "Yes, master, I agree" he relented. Ahsoka clapped a hand over Padme's mouth before she could argue, but her eyes were stormy as well.

Obi-wan crossed his arms and exhaled. He had expected this, but had desperately hoped it wouldn't happen. He had just gotten his brother back, why were they taking him from him again?

"We're all in agreement then," Luminara said cheerfully, obviously happy things had gone well. Suddenly, all of the Jedi's comm. links beeped. Snapping it up to their mouths, they spoke in different languages to various people before turning. In a straight line, they started to file out.

Only Yoda stayed put, his eyes weary. "Get going, we must. Missions and alliances, we must establish," his mouth twisted into a crooked smile. "Changed, that has not," he turned to Padme, him and Ahsoka.

"Get you tomorrow to take you back to headquarters, Anova will. Be ready, bring the children," he instructed calmly but sternly. "Yes, master" Obi-wan answered for them. Yoda then turned once again to Anakin.

He studied him for a moment. "Escape from the influence of the dark side, no one ever has," he said thoughtfully. "Not sure I am, about why any different you are, but different, you **are**." He sighed and shook his head.

"Crazy Qui-gon, eh, Obi-wan?" he asked. Obi-wan had to smile, but he looked down so no one would see it. "Indeed," he agreed. Yoda chuckled and shuffled out, grunting at every step. And then he left them in a deadly, heartbroken silence.


	28. The future of hope

~Anakin's POV~

Anakin's gut rolled like an undulating wave as he watched Yoda slip back into the vent. The second he was gone, and Ahsoka had sensed him out of hearing range (or, hearing range for a Jedi, which basically meant out of the building) the chaos erupted.

"What?" Padme screeched as Ahsoka let go of her. "Is he crazy? Or did I mishear? Tell me, someone, that I misheard him!" She turned on Anova, who had crossed arms as she watched this affair.

"Anova? Tell me I'm crazy?" She pleaded. Anova shook her head regretfully. "No, It was decided when I told them" she informed her.

Padme stomped her foot. "Oh, I can't believe this! How could they do this? Now, here's a problem with the Jedi, splitting up families like the rest of the universe doesn't believe in attachments either! After all we've done to keep this family together….." She rampaged.

"Padme," Anakin interrupted softly. She turned to him with tear-filled eyes and turmoil emotions. "What?" she gasped. Anakin put his hands on her shoulders, taking in the sight of her. Force, this was going to be hard. She was so beautiful. She was perfect, and that was why he had to let her go.

"They're right," he sighed. "**What?** No they aren't" the incredulous answer to his surprising remark came from Ahsoka, Padme and Obi-wan in unison as they stared at him in horror.

Anakin smiled weakly. "Yes, they are" he said. "Like I said, I don't **want **to be forgiven until I've earned it. I haven't earned anyone's forgiveness yet, not even yours. I have too. And I can't do that with you here" he said.

"And just why not?" Ahsoka demanded. "Because, Snips," Anakin said patiently. "None of you are safe here. Any day now Sidious could find out that I was lying, and what if I'm too late to stop him this time? It would kill me if anything happened to you all. It isn't safe" he told them.

Padme shook her head. "No! We've lived in danger all our lives, Ani. It's okay. What about the twins? What about you? And anyway, you know they didn't separate us in the morals of our best interest…" She started.

"I believe they did," Obi-wan piped up expectantly. "They did have our best interests in mind, Padme. It's only that they don't trust Anakin; they don't truly believe he has turned back to the light. He has been forgiven, he hasn't regained anyone's trust," he crossed his arms. "But that is exactly why I think we need to stay here, to support him" he sighed.

Anakin smiled weakly. "Support me? You all have done that for two months. I… I need to survive on my own, I need to prove myself worthy on my own" he squeezed her shoulder. "I need to do this on my own" he whispered.

He felt like his heart would burst any moment, he wanted to scream. He wanted to sob and change his mind. But he knew that he could not let his emotions get the better to him, that was what killed him before.

"But master," Ahsoka cried stepping forward. "What if you can't resist the dark side again?" Her voice reeked of fear. And Anakin felt a blow hit him in the heart, now he understood what they were worried about. That they'd lose him again, to the Dark Side.

He looked at Ahsoka and beckoned them over. Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Anova and Padme huddled close. "Listen to me," Anakin said softly. "All of you. I know I've told you a lot of useless things before, things I didn't mean or hurt you in the end. But I'm determined to keep my word this time. I will never turn back to the dark side. Ever. I don't care what Sidious says, or how irritated I get with the universe, or what I think or what my emotions are, or the stupid prophecy. I'm going to make this better, I **_swear _** it," he promised.

They all stared at him, uncertainly for a moment, and again, he only started to realize how badly he had hurt them. They were suspicious of him, even now. They wanted to keep an eye on him, even now. And he had to let them go, even now.

"Padme, I want you," he eyed her. "To promise you that you'll raise our kids, at least until I get there to help you," a lump formed in his throat and a tear ran down his cheek, how long until he saw them again?

"And that you will be the **best **rebel leader ever, that's what you can do to help me" Padme nodded, her lip quivering but her head held up bravely. Anakin nodded and smiled.

"That's my girl," he plucked her chin. And then he met the eyes of each of his family. Ahsoka, his little sister who was so alike him it hurt.

She was impulsive and reckless and passionate. But she was also understanding and loyal and determined. Her eyes sparkled with tears, but behind them Anakin saw a maturity and a wisdom that hadn't been there before. He would prove himself worthy enough to be her friend, he **would**.

And then Padme, his loving wife who had supported and comforted him for years on end. She was kind and determined and unable to let justice die without a severe fight. How odd, that she was older than him, and yet he had to be the mature and sensible one in this situation?

She was the first one after his mother to tell him she loved him. He loved her more than the universe itself for that.

He would strive to prove himself worthy enough to be her husband, or he would die trying.

Force, Obi-wan, his complete opposite and yet beloved brother. He didn't have any simple words to describe the man. Obi-wan was too complex in his simplicity. And force, he even had him thinking like him now. He would redeem himself to his old teacher, he had too.

Anova was new, but Anakin could already tell she was kind and understanding and brave, she would make a perfect wife to his former master.

He wished her luck. And he wished he could tell her how grateful he was that she had helped preserve his family while he was being a…. A Sith. He would make her love him, as he had everyone else.

Finally, he let out a deep breath. "Alright, come on, we have twins to tend too" he stated. "Agreed," Obi-wan said. They walked into the next room, talking little, just basking in each other's presence. And in Anakin's promise. Which he intended to keep, no matter what.

_** THE END**_


End file.
